The New Lady Ootori
by HalfKiraJames
Summary: Yoshio Ootori was always dangling the family business infront of Kyoya, but when he learns that a certain girl was part of his original arranged marriage he makes them an offer they can't refuse. Will they take it?
1. Chapter 1

Kyoya had never been one to show his feelings, in fact he had always known one day his father would choose a bride for him. He was frustrated that he wouldn't have a choice in the matter. Although most believed the shadow to king to be heartless and only look at people in merit that was not true. He wanted to have love in the relationship as well. His father had been hinting for some time that it would be discussed soon.

Haruhi had just finished with her last guest and noticed that Kyoya looked like he was off in his own world. The other hosts were quickly finishing their tasks since they thought that the shadow king was angry. None of them wanted to be there when the man snapped. They all forgot about Haruhi and left leaving her and Kyoya. It had been six months since everyone found out she was a girl and the host club started taking male clients. Although that meant that some of the girls were jealous, the men were equally jealous that the host club had Haruhi to themselves for nearly a year. She was about to leave when she noticed that Kyoya hadn't moved for the last ten minutes.

Walking over he didn't even seem to register that she was standing next to him. "Kyoya-Sempai, are you alright?" She waited for a few moments with no answer "Kyoya…" she said a little louder. Haruhi was beginning to get worried. She didn't like the fact that Kyoya was so unresponsive. Haruhi touched his face and was shocked to find it was wet. She pulled his glasses off to reveal tears, but he still didn't respond. She looked into his stunning gray eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she kissed him.

Kyoya snapped back to reality to realize that there was a pair of lips kissing him. Before he even registered who was kissing him, he pushed them to the floor pinning them down with their hands above their head and he was in between the legs. His eyes widened in shock as he saw it was Haruhi. "Haruhi? What the…" began Kyoya. He released her and moved back so she could sit up. Haruhi sat up and looked at Kyoya and began to blush a deep shade of red. "I'm sorry Kyoya-Sempai…" she began. Kyoya chuckled reaching out his hand and tilted her chin up so she had to look at him.

"Haruhi may I test something?" he asked. She nodded and Kyoya leaned down to capture her lips. She gasped in surprise granting Kyoya access. As Kyoya deepened the Kiss Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands playing with his hair. Eventually the two had to break for air.

"Kyo…ya…" Haruhi breathed heavily. Just then his phone went off. In one swift movement, he stood up and flipped it open. "Hello Father. Of course, I understand."

Haruhi was looking up at him as he straightened his clothes. "Haruhi I apologize; however, I am needed at home." She nodded still sitting on the floor. As he left the club room he grabbed his computer and glasses. Haruhi watched his retreating figure and breathed a sigh of relief when he was gone. She didn't know what came over her but she had suddenly wanted to kiss him. She touched her lips and smiled at the memory of his touch. Getting up she straightened her dress and grabbed her bag. On her way out, she noticed a notebook laying on the table. Guessing it was Kyoya-Sempais' she grabbed it before heading out for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya was in his limo on his way home thinking about what just happened with Haruhi when his phone went off. Looking at it he saw it was a text from Haruhi.

 _Kyoya-Sempai_

 _You left your notebook on the table. I will return it to you in the morning_

 _Haruhi_

Kyoya started to pale. If she read anything in the notebook she would know every secret of his including the fact that she had paid her debt off three months ago. He made a mental note to pick it up before she would leave for school in the morning. Upon arriving at the Ootori mansion he was greeted by his father. "Kyoya, we have much to discuss," said Yoshio. He turned started walking towards the mansion. Kyoya followed his father all the way to his study. "Have a seat my son." He waited for Kyoya to take his seat while he pulled out some files from his desk.

"Kyoya as you know this is your final year in high school and I will be choosing a bride for you soon, but first I have some questions for you. Do you know who the Katayama family is?"

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and smirked. "Of course, father, the Katayama family is famous for their martial arts and the investment in Lobelia academy for girls. Also, the last known heir is Kotomo Katayama," said Kyoya. Yoshio smiled knowing his son had always information on powerful families. "What you may not know Kyoya is that Kotomo was supposed to marry me before her disappearance." Kyoya was shocked. He had never heard that. In fact, Yoshio looked sad.

"Kotomo ran away and all she left was a note that she could not marry me because didn't want to be forced to marry someone she didn't love. Although her family disowned her I tried to find her for years after. I gave up after Fuyumi was born." "Excuse me father, but why are you telling me this?" questioned Kyoya. "Tell me what do you know about Haruhi Fujiokas' mother?"

"Kotoko Fujioka was Haruhi's mother, who died while her daughter was approximately five years old. It is known that she was an attorney who remains a role model for her daughter, who takes after her in both brains and beauty. When she was alive, Kotoko was a loving wife and mother, as well as a fine attorney-at-law. One may also assume that she was a tolerant and open-minded individual, as she accepted Ryoji's career choice and bisexual orientation without hesitation. Kotoko is said to have been very intelligent, sweet, and caring and that she wished nothing but the best for her family. She was also said to be a good cook. Kotoko is an alumnus of St. Lobelia's and former Zuka Club fan. Her teachers and peers recognized her talent and expected her to become an elite, but Kotoko decided to take a small-time, altruistic job helping local citizens instead. After graduating, she also gave numerous speeches at her law school. Kotoko met Ryoji while he was working as a bartender, and he provided the winning testimony in her first court case. He fell in love after witnessing her talent as a lawyer and broke off his affair with a married man to be with her. At first, she found him to be annoying, but their relationship developed after Ryoji saved her from an enraged person in a public park. Kotoko was flattered that he cared so much about her safety and Ryoji was further smitten when it turned out that she could've easily defended herself with her karate skills. They began dating when she was 25 and he was 19. Their wedding was described as a "shotgun wedding" and many friends and family members disapproved of their romance. Despite her tragic death when Haruhi was five years old and the passing of time afterwards, it is shown that her widowed husband still loves her deeply. When the two first met, she found him to be a strange and annoying person, but she developed a better opinion of him when he saved her from an enraged person at a park and eventually fell in love with him. Ryoji is shown to maintain a family shrine in their home to honor Kotoko's memory. Even now, Ryoji still deeply loves Kotoko and currently only dates men because he swore to never fall in love with another woman. Why do you ask?"

"Strange isn't it that there isn't a single mention of her past. Unless you didn't research besides her attendance to Lobelia academy. Not even her previous last name."

Kyoya was shocked how could he possible miss that. He opened his computer and searched for Kotoko, but to his astonishment found nothing. "How can this be? There isn't a mention of anything. It's almost as if someone blacked the file out of existence." Realization dawned on Kyoya as he looked at his father. "Father is Kotoko actually Kotomo?" he asked. "Bright as always Kyoya and I'm sure you can guess what I'm going to say next."

Kyoya stood up slamming his fists on the desk. "I won't do it. You can't ask me that." With that Kyoya stormed out leaving his father smiling as he opened the files on his desk. One of Kotoko and Ryoji and the other one of Haruhi. He knew his son would agree one way or another, after all he had many tricks up his sleeve. With that Yoshio set to work since he decided he would pay the young Fujioka girl a visit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Haruhi now has about mid-length hair. It is about three or four inches past her shoulders.**

"Dad, I'm home," Haruhi called. Ranka ran forward and hugged his daughter. "Haruhi! How was school? Did that blonde idiot annoy you?" Haruhi maneuvered her way out of her dads embrace. "I'm fine dad and can you please stop fussing over me all the time." Haruhi took her shoes off and went to her room to do her homework. Setting the notebook on the bed and sat at her desk.

Before she knew it her dad had brought in her dinner. "Haruhi I made Yakitori for you. Don't work too hard okay darling," said Ranka. "I won't dad don't worry," she smiled. Ranka left and closed her door. He couldn't help but smile Haruhi was so much like Kotoko it hurt. He knew he had to get ready for work, but was so distracted by missing his beloved wife Kotoko he was nearly a half hour late. Haruhi had fallen asleep studying and woke up only to the sound of her phone going off. Taking a look, she saw it was Kyoya. "I wonder what he wants," she said as she flipped phone open.

 _Haruhi,_

 _I will be at your house tomorrow morning at 7 AM to pick up the notebook. Don't you dare read it or I will triple your debt._

Haruhi shivered. He was serious. Deciding she needed to get a little sleep she changed into her pjs and crawled into bed. What felt like minutes later her alarm went off. Yawning she eventually crawled out of bed. Setting to her morning routine she got her lunch ready while she ate breakfast. Once that was done she got ready for school. Combing her hair back she tied it with a small bow. She was packing up her books when she looked at the time and saw it was 6:50. "Ten minutes until Kyoya-Sempai shows…" just then the doorbell went off. "Up. I guess he's early." She opened the door to reveal not Kyoya but Yoshio Ootori.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mr. Ootori! What brings you here?" she asked. "Ah, Ms. Fujioka may I come in?" She nodded and stepped aside so he could enter. The two sat down at the kitchen table. "What can I do for you Mr. Ootori?" she asked again. "Ah Ms. Fujioka, always direct to the point. I see my son was right about you." At this point Haruhi was getting impatient when Yoshio pulled out a file and handed it to her. "I only came to give you this. You will find all the information needed in there." He got up and left Haruhi sitting at the table staring at the folder labeled Kotoko Fujioka.

Kyoya arrived at exactly 7 AM. He texted Haruhi, but when he received no answer decided to go knock on the door. He waited for a few minutes, but when there was no answer he pulled out the key that Ranka gave him to open the door. Upon turning the lock, he discovers it wasn't locked. Fear flooded his mind as he entered the home only to find Haruhi staring at some papers at the table, papers that looked oddly familiar.

"Haruhi…" She looked up and Kyoya noticed her eyes were red but, vacant. He didn't know why, but that made him angry and sad at the same time. He walked over to her and noticed the file was of her mother. "Haruhi!" He grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Kyoya… Sempai?" "Haruhi where did you get this file?" she looked down and started to cry. This alarmed Kyoya. He was never very good with emotions. Quickly he pulled out his phone and called someone.

"Ranka! You need to come home it's Haruhi." Kyoya heard the phone click and knew he was on his way. Less than ten minutes later Ranka burst through the front door out of breath. "Where is she? Where is my Haruhi?" He saw Haruhi crying and Kyoya looking helpless. "What happened Kyoya?" asked Ranka. "I don't know I came to pick up my notebook and when I got here she was like this." Kyoya dropped his face in his hand. Ranka noticed the Kyoya had his fist balled and was shaking. He smiled knowing how he felt whether he realized it or not.

Ranka walked over and picked Haruhi up. Kyoya gathered up the papers as Ranka put Haruhi in bed. When he was done, he came back out and motioned for Kyoya to sit on the couch. Ranka brushed his hand through his hair as the two sat down. "So, what were those papers?" he asked. "They were of your late wife. Ranka how much do you know of her past." He stiffened at Kyoyas question. "So, you know. That Kotoko is Kotomo." Kyoya nodded. "Yes, my father figured it out." Ranka sighed and leaned forward. "I see so it will only be a matter of time before he comes after her then." "Yes, but I don't want Haruhi have to make a choice she doesn't want to." Ranka sighed again and looked at Kyoya and smiled. "Oh, Kyoya it doesn't matter whether you want that or not. While I do appreciate the way, you treat my daughter it will only be a matter of time before Your father alerts her Grandfather. Even if I were to fight it they may take her away from me."

"But Ranka, how can they take her away from you?" "Kyoya do you really need to ask?" Kyoya frowned and looked off into the distance. "I suppose, she would be the only heir to the Katayama fortune and thus a merit for any high standing family. If it were to get out that she was the sole heir there would be proposals left and right," said Kyoya. Ranka nodded in agreement. Just then they heard a thud. Looking up they saw Haruhi on the floor her eyes wide. "Haruhi!" they exclaimed. "Is it true?" she asked. They stared at her "Is it true DAD!" Ranka looked away unable to face. "Yes." She barely heard it since he whispered, but it was there. The next moment she blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

When Haruhi came to she saw that Kyoya was gone and Ranka was sitting by her bedside. "Dad…" "Oh Haruhi…" Ranka started to cry and hugged her. "Where is Kyoya-Sempai?" Ranka looked at her and smiled. "He thought it would be best if he headed off to school. Also, that it would more comfortable for us to talk without him. It's time you know the truth about your mother." Haruhi looked at her dad expecting him to continue. "When you are ready to hear the truth, I will be in the kitchen making tea. Come out when you are ready." He kissed her forehead and walked out of her room.

Haruhi laid in her bed for a few minutes before getting out of bed. She noticed the notebook was on her desk and smiled. This meant that Kyoya would be back. Entering the dining area, she saw her dad was just setting the tea at the table and she sat down. "So, dad what is this about me being some heir to a fortune?" She smiled at her dad which scared Ranka. "Ah ah well um the thing is…" began Ranka nervously. "Dad…" said Haruhi warningly. "Okay. Your mother changed her name after she left her family the Katayamas. Using her abilities as an attorney when she became a lawyer she made herself disappear from the elite society forever. Her real name is Kotomo. She was the heir to the Katayama fortune but, didn't want to marry someone she didn't love. Then, she fell in love with me and knew her family would never accept us considering she was supposed to marry into the Ootori family."

"What! Mom was supposed to marry into Kyoya-Sempais family?" Ranka nodded and continued. "Yes, and when you were born we moved again. She worried if she were discovered it would only be a matter of time before they came for you. Then your mother died, but before she did she made me promise never to tell you the truth unless it absolutely necessary." Haruhi was gripping her dress tightly as Ranka took a sip of tea. "Haruhi…" she looked up at her dad who smiled sadly. "She never did this to deceive you. She wanted to protect you and let you have a normal childhood. As such some of her decisions had dire consequences. Now as you know she was intended for the Ootori family. It wouldn't surprise me if Yoshio Ootori has plans to use you for that same idea with one of his three sons."

Haruhi paled and ran out of the house after slipping on her shoes. _'Damn that Ootori man. He intends to use me to complete what my mother failed to do all those years ago, If I don't do something one of his sons and I will be forced into something neither of us wants.'_ Haruhi slowed her running as she heard someone calling her name. Turning around she saw Kyoya running after her looking concerned. "Kyoya-Sempai?" Her reached her and pulled her into a hug. "Thank God, Haruhi when I got a call from your dad he was frantic. He said after he told you the truth about your mother you ran out of the door."

Haruhi started to cry and held onto Kyoyas uniform jacket. Kyoya held her tighter and pulled out his phone. "Tachibana, I need you to pick Haruhi and I up. We are about several blocks west of the school." He hung up and texted Ranka letting him know that he was taking Haruhi to his place. Ten minutes later Tachibana pulled up and Kyoya picked up Haruhi and got into the car. On the ride home, he looked at her. She had fallen asleep and looked so peaceful despite the fact that she had cried herself to sleep. Kyoya brushed some of her hair away from her face and touched her cheek. He didn't know why, but Haruhi made him want to smile all the time.

When they arrived at the Ootori Mansion Tachibana opened the door so Kyoya could get out with Haruhi. "Master Kyoya, I took the liberty of calling your sister Fuyumi to notify her of your arrival with Miss Haruhi. She is waiting for you both in the foyer. Kyoya nodded and headed into the house to see Fuyumi waiting for him. "Kyoya, is she alright?" she asked. "She's fine Fuyumi. I'm going to put her to bed in my room. Please notify father I won't be attending dinner tonight, but don't inform him that she is here."

She nodded and helped Kyoya put Haruhi in his bed. "I'll have the cook bring you something to eat before father gets home tonight. Take care of her Kyoya," said Fuyumi. She left as Kyoya walked down the stairs from his bedroom loft and laid down on the couch in his sitting area. He knew he needed to figure out what was going on with him before anyone got hurt, especially Haruhi. Deciding to quickly text the host club informing them club activities were cancelled for the day, he grabbed a book and started to read for a while.


	6. Chapter 6

A few hours later Kyoya woke up to see food sitting on his coffee table. He smiled Fuyumi must have brought it up. As he sat up a blanket fell off of him. He stood up and stretched grabbing the tray of food he headed up the stairs to his bed. He set the tray on the nightstand and lightly shook Haruhi's shoulder. "Haruhi, I need you to wake up. Ranka will kill me if you don't eat." Haruhi opened her eyes and carefully sat up. He handed her a Peanut butter sandwich. "I know it isn't much, but at least it's something." Haruhi shook her head. "No, it's fine thank you." She smiled and started to eat her sandwich. As she ate Kyoya noticed she didn't have her usual happy demeanor.

"Haruhi…" she looked up at him with her sandwich still held to her mouth. Kyoya started to blush realizing she looked really cute. "I know you are upset but please try to understand. In my world, even for rest of the Host Club arranged marriages is what we are groomed for. Whether it is something you are forced into, you have no choice in the matter. " Haruhi set her sandwich down and let her hair cover her face like a curtain. "It isn't fair." She whispered this that Kyoya barely caught it but, then she got really loud. "It isn't fair! Why must we do as our families want! What about LOVE!" Haruhi started to cry again and Kyoya mentally slapped himself. Is all he could do is make the girl cry. He hugged her as she held onto him until her sobbing subsided.

"You should get some sleep. We will stop by your place in the morning to pick up your school bag," said Kyoya. He straightened up and was about to leave when a hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Wait… please stay with me." He turned and looked at her. She looked so vulnerable that it made his heartache. "Haruhi…" he began ready to turn her down when he saw how sad she looked. He sighed and nodded as she scooted over on the bed. He laid on top of the sheets and held her close playing with her hair until she fell asleep. When he was sure she was asleep he carefully got up and went down to his couch and covered himself up with the blanket Fuyumi had covered him with earlier.

Right before sleep claimed him a thought crossed his mind. Would it be so bad if he married Haruhi? She was after all intelligent and nothing like the rich girls at school. His eyes widened in shock. Could it possibly be that he was in love with Haruhi? Before he could even begin to analyze it sleep claimed him.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kyoya woke up the next morning he felt stiff. Stretching he looked at his watch. The time read 6:15 AM. "Odd I didn't hear my alarm go off." He grabbed his uniform and walked into the bathroom to change. When he came out he decided to go wake up Haruhi. When he reached his loft, he saw she wasn't there. Before he lost his cool he decided to go look for her. Walking down the hall he saw his sister leaning against their fathers' study door.

"Fuyumi what are…" began Kyoya. She motioned for him to come to the door. He gave her a questioning look as he leaned against the door. "Haruhi is in there with father right now," said Fuyumi. Kyoya became scared for a moment before masking his emotions again. Their father could be a very persuasive man in order to get what he wants.

 **The Study**

Haruhi was sitting across from the man that could have been her father and shivered. When she woke up this morning she was trying to find her way to the kitchen when she ran into Yoshio Ootori. He had asked to speak with her in his study. She didn't want to, but considering she was in his home and no one was around she didn't have a choice.

"Now Ms. Fujioka I was surprised to see you here this morning, but as it turns out this is convenient since I had planned to visit you again this morning."

"What can I do for you this morning Mr. Ootori?" "Ms. Fujioka, considering you are here rather than at your home I can only assume that you know of your mothers' identity. Am I correct?" Haruhi clenched her dress with her hands. She was angry that this man asked questions that he already knew. "Yes," she said coldly. "Good then I'm sure you know what I want," he smiled.

"You want me to marry one of your children for your own benefit." He smiled at her and it made Haruhi's skin crawl. "However, I must decline. I want to marry for love." She heard him scoff and he pulled out some papers. "Well you see Miss Fujioka you don't have a choice. I have informed your grandfather already and he gave me permission to have you for a bride of one of my sons. Now if you try to run he also gave me the rights to have you under house arrest," he grinned. Total horror was shown on her face and she knew she lost. "Fine, but I have some conditions." "You are in no position to negotiate. You will go to school and after you graduate school you will marry Kyoya."

She glared at the man as he handed her a contract. "Sign it." Looking it over she realized it was a marriage contract. "I don't." "This is not a discussion Ms. Fujioka. This is a contract to ensure you will not run from this like your mother. If you want to blame someone blame her." Haruhi stood up and slammed her hands on the desk. "Do not blame my mother. She didn't want to marry into a loveless marriage and the way you dangle the family business in front of Kyoya-Sempai I can honestly say she was smart to do so!" she shouted. He wasn't a very patient man and didn't take well to people who spoke back to him. He grabbed her face and made her look directly at him. The look in her eyes was pure hatred. "I would advise you little girl not to cross the Ootori Patriarch. I can make your life very difficult and it would only be a drop of a hat to disown Kyoya." She knew he was serious and tears threatened to fall as she signed the contract binding her to Kyoya.

Fuyumi heard someone heading to the door and backed up quickly. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it was Haruhi but became concerned with how upset she looked. "Kyoya-Sempai can you please take me home and call the school notifying them I will be late." Kyoya nodded and went to grab his book bag before heading out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry the chapters have been super short, but I promise they are going to get longer.**

The ride to Haruhi's' apartment was quiet. Kyoya couldn't think of anything to say and she hadn't spoken word since asking him to take her home. When they arrived Haruhi got out with Kyoya. He unlocked her door and as she walked in she was mauled over by Ranka.

"Oh Haruhi! I'm so sorry! Daddy promises never to keep anything from you again!" Ranka abruptly stopped when he noticed she wasn't struggling to get out of his grip. "Kyoya what happened to her?" "I'm not exactly sure, but she spoke with my father this morning." Ranka looked Haruhi in the eyes and saw sadness. "Haruhi what did he say?" "Nothing dad. Now I need to get my school bag."

Haruhi disentangled herself from her dad and went to her room. Ranka crouched down putting his head in his hands and sighed. "Kyoya I can only assume what transpired with your father will affect you and your family. Please watch out for her." Kyoya nodded as Haruhi came back smiling.

"Here Kyoya-Sempai your notebook." He took it and started to walk down to the limo. "Haruhi…" began Ranka. "I'm fine dad I promise," she said as she walked out the door. Haruhi got into the limo and sat down next to Kyoya.

"Haruhi I'm going to ask you a single question and I want an honest answer." "Sempai I will answer any questions after club today, but right now I just want to deal with getting through the school day okay?" she turned and smiled. He nodded knowing she wouldn't run away afterwards.

The two arrived and entered the school. When the two arrived in their respective classrooms they were mauled by their friends. Haruhi by Hikaru and Kaoru while Kyoya was mauled by Tamaki.


	9. Chapter 9

**In Haruhi's' Class**

"Haruhi where were you yesterday?" asked Kaoru. "We missed our toy," said Hikaru. Haruhi pushed the twins aside and took her seat. Hikaru and Kaoru looked at her concerned, but took their seats. For the rest of the morning classes the twins kept trying to figure out what was bothering Haruhi until she gave them a glare that could rival the shadow king causing them to back off. They were concerned but thought better than to interrogate her.

 **In Kyoyas' Class**

"Kyoya! Where were you yesterday! I was so worried! Both you and our darling daughter were out sick yesterday!" Kyoya glared at Tamaki causing him to grow mushrooms in the corner. He took his seat as he heard the teacher tell Tamaki to stop growing mushrooms in his classroom.

By the time lunch arrived he was completely agitated. Upon arriving in the cafeteria, he saw Haruhi was looking just as miserable. After he grabbed his food he walked over to Haruhi. "Haruhi, would you like to have lunch with me in the courtyard?" She looked up and smiled. "Of course, Kyoya-Sempai." The two of them walked out to the courtyard leaving a shocked group of hosts.

When they were outside Haruhi let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Sempai. The twins have been on my case since I walked into class." Kyoya started to laugh making Haruhi glare at him. "And I suppose that Tamaki-Sempai was so easy to deal with." He abruptly stopped laughing and looked at Haruhi who was smirking at him. The two of them sat down and ate their lunch quietly. Kyoya stole a glance at her as she ate her lunch and thought he saw look of distress cross her eyes before it was gone.

Kyoya kept looking at Haruhi. He couldn't explain it, but something about the girl just made him happy. When they finished the two made their way to their classrooms. "Kyoya-Sempai you didn't have to walk me back to class," she sighed. "It was my pleasure Haruhi, besides now the twins didn't hound you all way back to class."

The rest of the day went by quickly and before she knew it, it was almost time for the Host Club. Today Tamaki was going to have them dressing up as the six warriors sworn to protect their Priestess Haruhi. As club wore on Haruhi became tired and started to fall, but was caught around the waist. "Haruhi take a break. I will tend to your next guest." She looked and saw it was Kyoya. Nodding she went to the side room to lie down. Sometime later Huni-Sempai came in. "Haru-chan, Kyo-chan said that club is over, but before everyone leaves he has something important to talk to everyone about."

"Thanks, Huni-Sempai." Haruhi got up and walked out of the back with Huni to find everyone gathered at a table. After they took their seats Kyoya flipped open his notebook. "Now as everyone knows Haruhi has a debt to pay…" began Kyoya. Everyone nodded unsure of where this was going. "However as of today, Haruhi Fujioka is no longer in debt." Haruhi looked shocked. _'No longer in debt I can leave the Host Club.'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by Tamaki and the twins. "Wha… mommy we can't let our darling daughter leave!" "The boss is right we can't let Haruhi leave!" said the twins in unison. The three were silenced with a glare from Kyoya.

"Haru-chan you aren't really going to leave me and Usa-chan are you?" asked Huni. She looked at Huni-Sempai and Mori-Sempai and smiled. "I'm not sure yet. I would like to discuss my options with Kyoya-Sempai though," she said sweetly.

Taking that as a good enough answer for now Huni and Mori left, however it took another ten minutes before the two of them could get Tamaki and the twins to leave. After Haruhi shut the doors she walked over to Kyoya and sat down on the sofa next to him.

"Haruhi…" he started. She turned and glared at him. "Why did you write off my debt? Was it because I have merit now?" Haruhi looked so angry that Kyoya got up and went to grab his notebook from the table. Turning around he nearly jumped discovering Haruhi was behind him. "I know that's why you did it Kyoya-Sempai." Kyoya pushed his glasses up and flipped his notebook to the right page. He placed it in front of her and she looked up at him. "You should be mad at me, but not for taking your debt away. Read this passage here." He pointed at his writing about a third of the way down on the page.

"Haruhi has paid her debt in full as of August 27th," She slammed the book shut and threw it at Kyoya. Grabbing her bag, she tried to stormed out of the school, but Kyoya grabbed her pinning her against the wall. "Let me go Sempai!" Kyoya saw the fear in her eyes and released her. She had never been more grateful than she was today that it was Friday. Exiting the school grounds, she was greeted by Yoshio Ootori. Wishing she was back in the club room she stood there frozen unable to move. "Good afternoon Ms. Fujioka I forgot to tell you this morning that you and your father will be joining my family for dinner tomorrow." With that he took off and she ran down the streets until she reached her apartment.

As she arrived at home her dad had left a note stating he would be working a double shift. Haruhi decided she wasn't that hungry. After taking a quick shower, she put her PJs on and crawled into bed. Sleep claimed her instantly from all the tears she had shed yesterday and today.


	10. Chapter 10

Kyoya laid on his bed. He couldn't stop thing of how hurt Haruhi looked. He knew she would be angry, but he hadn't expected her to throw his notebook at him. He lightly touched his forehead where the notebook had collided and flinched at the pain. He hadn't even had a chance to tell her that for the last three months she had been earning money.

"Kyoya." He sat up to see Akito standing at the foot of the bed. "Akito, what can I do for you?" "Father wants to see both of us in his study," said Akito. The two of them entered to see Fuyumi and Yuuichi standing in front of Yoshios' desk. "Good have a seat my children." Akito and Yuuichi sat on one sofa while Fuyumi and Kyoya sat on the other. "As you know I will be choosing a successor and have come to a final decision. I will announce it tomorrow when your mother returns from London. Also, Kyoya Ms. Fujioka will be attending tomorrow, and I want you to attempt to court her." Kyoya froze at those words. Now he knew what had happened in this room between his father and Haruhi. He backed her into a corner where she couldn't refuse. Kyoya couldn't explain it, but this made him angry.

His father had left the study along with Yuuichi. Kyoya looked up to see Akito looking at Kyoya. "Kyoya this Fujioka girl who is she?" "She's a good friend of mine." Kyoya leaned back on the sofa as Akito stood up. "And how do you feel about this girl?" he asked. "What do you mean Akito?" Akito smiled at his little brother. For how smart he was Akito knew that sometimes he was oblivious to his own feelings much like his best friend Tamaki. Either that or he chose to ignore them. "I mean is she just a friend or something more to you." "I…" began Kyoya. _'What is Haruhi to me. Is she just a friend or something more? I have been getting angry whenever something affects her so much whether it's me or my family or even the Host Club.'_ Akito put a hand on his shoulder and smiled. "Don't worry I'm sure things will work out. It is clear that you have some sort of feelings for her whether you realize them or not. Just promise not to wait too long or you may lose her. You know how father can be." Akito smiled at Kyoya and left the study.

Kyoya sat up and smiled as he realized his brother was right he needed to figure this out. He got up and decided to go for a walk. He grabbed his jacket and cellphone before taking off. Kyoya walked around for some time before he realized that he was in front of Okama bar. "Ranka works here." He walked in and found him almost immediately. Kyoya walked over to the bar and sat down. Ranka turned around surprised to see him. "Kyoya what brings you here?" asked Ranka. "I don't know I decided to go for a walk and ended up here." Ranka grabbed a glass and poured him a water. "Here you look like you need some water almost exactly like Haruhi when I came home at dinner time."

Kyoya looked up shocked at Rankas' statement. "Haruhi is she alright?" Ranka saw that Kyoya had his face in his hands. He couldn't help, but smile. As cold as the boy could be he couldn't deny the fact that his feelings were coming out as was his daughters. "She is, but when I came home and checked on her she was holding her phone with a half-written text and do you know who it was to." Kyoya shook his head. "You" His face jerked up in shock. "Tell me something Kyoya. How do you feel about Haruhi?"

"I…I don't know. I care for her. I don't want to see her sad or hurt. And whenever someone makes her cry I want to console her. Make her feel as if there isn't a care in the world." "So, would you say you're in love with her?" Kyoyas' eyes widened in shock. He realized yes, he loved her as he loved no one else. He wanted her and that is why Akito said those things to him. "Yes, I love Haruhi," said Kyoya.

Ranka smiled and took his hands in his own. "Then go to her. She will be there and I'm sure she would love to see you when she wakes." Kyoya got up and ran to Haruhis' apartment. By the time he got there he was out of breath. He quietly entered and walked into her room. She was sleeping so peacefully that he decided not to wake her. He grabbed the chair by her desk and sat down right next to her bed. Closing his eyes, he let sleep take him, but not before he subconsciously took her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Haruhi woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. Suddenly she realized something warm had ahold of her hand. Opening her eyes, she saw that Kyoya was holding her hand and he had his head resting on his arm on her bed. She smiled this man was a mystery. He could make her so angry, but couldn't stay away from him. As she brushed his bangs aside Haruhi saw a bruise right above his right eyebrow. _'How did he get this? Was it when I threw the notebook?'_ She was pulled out of her thoughts when she realized Kyoya was looking at her. "Kyoya-Sempai!" He smiled at her. "Good morning Haruhi." She sat up, but never let go of his hand. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Kyoya suddenly became sad, but quickly masked his emotions. "Haruhi I think I know what my father spoke to you about, but I want to confirm it. Will you please tell me? I know you want to be independent, but it's okay to lean on someone occasionally," said Kyoya.

Haruhi let got his hand and he regretted asking her. Thinking she didn't want to hold his hand. She pulled her legs close to her and looked down at her knees. He saw more than heard her tears streaming down her face. "Kyoya-Sempai, he wants me to marry you. I tried to negotiate, but as I didn't have any leverage I was made to sign a marriage contract. I'm not pleased with this, but he threatened me, and I knew I lost. I'm scared I don't know anyone in your family besides you and your damn father," said Haruhi.

Kyoya felt his heart clench at the sight. He couldn't take it anymore. He stood up and sat on the bed. Once he was comfortable he pulled her into his embrace. "Haruhi I will be there for you if you need me. I've never been good at expressing how I feel. My father has always dangled the family business in front of me so I eventually created a mask. One that over the years I have come to perfect, but recently its started to crack and I think it is because of you. I can't promise it will be easy, but if you'll allow me I would like to love you, "said Kyoya. Haruhi looked up at Kyoya eyes wide. Could the shadow king love her? No that was impossible she must have imagined it. Suddenly she felt him chuckling at her. "I assure you Haruhi you aren't imagining it. This is all real."

She blushed suddenly realizing he must have been able to read her thoughts. He looked into her warm brown eyes and felt himself get lost in them. "Haruhi, before I continue my confession of love do you know how you feel about me?" _'How do I feel about Kyoya-Sempai. It isn't like anything I've felt before. I can't explain it. I like being with him and although he can irritate me sometimes… I wouldn't have it any other way.'_ Realization dawned on her. She couldn't believe it did she truly love the Shadow King. How long had that been there in her heart? There was only one way to know for sure. She pulled away from Kyoya only to see him look a little hurt. She couldn't blame him, he had just put his heart out on the table. However, he became confused when she touched his check and smiled.

Haruhi leaned forward and captured him in a kiss. As shocked as he was he smiled into the kiss. Kyoya deepened the kiss expressing all his unsaid feelings. They only stopped when they heard someone clearing their throat. Turning to look at the door they saw Ranka. Kyoya had heard stories from Tamaki and suddenly became scared. However, he didn't seem upset in fact, he looked happy.


	12. Chapter 12

Ranka walked forward as the two separated themselves to opposite ends of the bed. He sat down in between the two and smiled. He pulled them into a hug. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two. My precious Haruhi has found someone I deem worthy of her." Both Kyoya and Haruhi blushed. A little while later the three of them were sitting at the table drinking tea as Haruhi told her father that they were invited to dinner with the Ootori family.

"So, Kyoya any idea what this dinner with your father is going to be about?" asked Ranka. He set his tea down, folded his hands, and looked up. "It's about who will be the successor will be. Most likely it will be Yuuichi and his wife Aiko," he said. Haruhi looked at him as he explained the do and don'ts of high society. They finally stopped when Haruhis' stomach grumbled. How does Crepes sound for breakfast?" "As much as I would enjoy your cooking Haruhi, my mother should be returning and I must be there to greet her." She nodded and went to see him out. Before he left Kyoya pulled out a gold credit card from his wallet. "Here Haruhi, you can go buy yourself a nice dress for yourself and your father for dinner today." "Kyoya! I couldn't do that. I'll use my own money."

Kyoya smiled for two reasons. She dropped his honorific and her stubbornness to be independent. "It's your money. When you stormed out after throwing my notebook at me yesterday I didn't have a chance to finish." Haruhi looked down embarrassed about what had happened. "After you paid off your debt you started to earn five percent of your daily profits. Over the course of three months you have earned almost $4000, so please enjoy yourself." He handed her the card, kissed her forehead, and left.

Haruhi stood there shocked. Doing the math in her head she discovered that she was making about $44 for every three hours she worked. Turning around she went to the kitchen and made Strawberry Crepes for Ranka and her. Around 10:30 AM Ranka and her hailed a taxi to go shopping. "Dad we could have walked to the store," said Haruhi. "Oh Haruhi, we have to make you look beautiful. I can't have you going in your boyish clothes that you prefer to wear." Haruhi gave up there would be no convincing her dad when he decided to go overboard. Ten minutes later they arrived. Ranka paid the cab and got out.

When Haruhi got out her jaw dropped. Her dad had taken her to the upper class of Tokyo. "Dad, honestly our normal shopping mall would have been fine," said Haruhi exasperated. Ranka turned to his daughter and smiled stars sparkling in his eyes. He grabbed her wrist ignoring her protests and dragged her into Mitsukoshi. The two of them walked to what Haruhi called the overly girly dress section. Ranka was grabbing dress after dress, but the more he grabbed the puffier they became. "Please Dad can you stop I don't want to look like a marshmallow."

Ranka turned and looked at her eyes wide. "Fine Haruhi tell me what kind of dress you want and I will help you find it." Haruhi stopped and thought for a moment. "I would like an A line dress, nothing to crazy, floor length would be nice since it is most likely a formal event, and not strapless please." Ranka nodded and set to work. Starting over from scratch he grabbed at least a dozen dresses. One by one Haruhi tried them on, but nothing seemed right. As she was trying on what seemed like the tenth dress her phone went off. Looking at she saw it was Kyoya.

 _Where are you? I have something you may want to wear tonight._

She texted him her location and decided to wait for Kyoya to continue trying on another dress. Five minutes later Ranka called to Haruhi that Kyoya was here. Walking out Kyoya slightly blushed at how beautiful she looked. "You look beautiful Haruhi." "Thank you Kyoya. What did you bring me?" He held out a slender velvet box. Haruhi took it and carefully opened it. There sitting in there was a beautiful Amethyst colored necklace and earring set. They were in the shape of the butterflies. "They're beautiful. Thank you," she smiled. "You're welcome I thought your birthstone color would be a nice little addition. Also, I will need you to wear this at all formal functions from now on." She opened the small velvet ring box and saw a silver ring with a purple heart in the middle surrounded by diamonds. "This is your engagement ring. I know it probably isn't exactly how you imagined it, but I hope you like it. I can't wait to see what you look like tonight Haruhi." With that he left and she held the box close to her as she watched his retreating figure.

Turning around she saw her father running with a dress and a sales associate. "Haruhi try this on I think you may like this one." She took it and went back to the dressing room after she got in it the sales associate helped her zip up the back up. Upon closer inspection, she saw the dress was to her liking. It was floor length and had a sweet heart top, the sleeves sat of the shoulder and stopped just above her wrists, the skirt of the dress was chiffon and to top it all off the amethyst color matched perfectly with the necklace set that Kyoya had given her. She walked out of the dressing room to her dad who just smiled like crazy. "What do you think Haruhi?"

"You were right dad I love it." He nodded as she changed and came back out. "Now to find a suit for me." "Wait dad. I want you to dress for who you are not your gender." Ranka looked at his daughter and smiled. "Thank you Haruhi." He hugged her and smiled. They looked through racks of dresses until they found one Ranka liked. It was simple. The top was black with three quarter length sleeves and the skirt was lavender silk. Once they were done there they headed over to the shoes. It didn't take long to find the right ones for them. Haruhi had picked out a pair of simple ballet flats that had gems that went across and a ribbon that she tied around her ankle. Ranka however went a bit fancier Rankas were four-inch heels, open toed, gem studded with a buckle strap.

Once they were finished they went up to pay and Haruhi almost had a heart attack. With just the four items they had bought between her father and her they had spent just over $2000 dollars. "Come on Haruhi we have to get home to do our hair and makeup and eat something." She looked at the time it was 1:30 and they were due at Kyoyas house at 5 how did time get away from her. Hailing a taxi once more they went home. Once there Ranka made some ramen for them to eat before he started on her hair. He worked diligently on her hair for 45 minutes. When he was done, she looked in the mirror it was perfect. Although her hair was down it looked great. Her hair was in ringlets with a single large braid weaving through them across the top of her head. While her dad did his hair, she grabbed her bag and went to get dressed. Ten minutes later she came out to see Rankas hair up in a ponytail with some of the hair in a braid in the ponytail. "Dad can you zip me up please." He nodded, and she turned around, so he could zip her up.

The makeup took some time because Ranka kept changing his mind. Finally, he decided on a light pink for both her eyes and lips. He then Went to get dressed and do his own make up. Around 4:15 they decided to go get a cab for Kyoyas house, but when they stepped outside saw that Tachibana was there with a limo. "Tachibana-San what are you doing here?" asked Haruhi. "Master Kyoya asked me to pick the both of you up." Haruhi huffed but smiled after all he only cared. The two were off and Haruhi wondered what her future would hold now. There was no stopping the events that were unfolding ever since she signed that contract.


	13. Chapter 13

The ride to the mansion was quiet. Haruhi kept fiddling with her dress skirt until Ranka put a hand on her leg. She looked up to see her dad looking at her concerned. "Haruhi… I know you were in the study with Mr. Ootori yesterday, but whatever he is making you do you don't…" "Dad don't be stupid. If I were to break my promise there could be dire consequences down the road. Besides if I were to back out a friend of mine would lose everything he has worked for his whole life," she smiled. "You're talking about Kyoya aren't you?" "Uh-huh. He's very important to me and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him. I don't know for sure the nature of our relationship, but I know I want to continue it." Ranka noticed she looked so happy that he didn't notice that they had arrived until Tachibana opened the door.

"We have arrived Mr. Fujioka, Miss Fujioka." The two stepped out and walked to the door. Before they even knocked the butlers opened the doors. "Welcome to the Ootori mansion," said Yoshio. "Thank you for having us Mr. Ootori," said Ranka. Yoshio brought them to the drawing room. "You may have a seat on the sofa, dinner will be ready shortly." Yoshio went and sat down next to his wife, while Ranka and Haruhi sat down on the sofa. Haruhi looked at Kyoya who cleared his throat. "Ranka, Haruhi I don't believe you have met all of my family. On the other sofa is my eldest brother Yuuichi and his wife Aiko. Next to her is my other brother Akito. Next to me is my sister Fuyumi and sitting next to you in the chair Ranka is my mother Kyoki." Haruhi was looking around at each of them and felt uncomfortable with the way Yuuichi looked at her. It was as if he was trying to calculate her.

The silence was broken by Ranka. "Mrs. Ootori I just love the way you've done your hair it's so fashionable yet classy." Haruhi looked at her hair. Ranka was right the rose braid was fashionable, but also made her look high class. "Thank you, Mr. Fujioka, but please call me Kyoki," she smiled. "Oh, please call me Ranka all my friends do." Haruhi smiled, her dad could strike up a conversation with anyone. She was sitting there staring off into space when Kyoya whispered in her ear. "You know Haruhi when you keep staring off into space I can't help but wonder who or what has your attention." She snapped back to reality and glared at him. His only response was an all-knowing smirk. Just then a maid walked in. "Dinner is served Master and Mistress Ootori." They all got up and started walking to the dining room when Fuyumi grabbed Haruhis' wrist. "Hey Haruhi-Chan." "Yes Fuyumi-Chan?" Fuyumi smiled and started to walk to the dining room with Haruhi. "I thought you might like to know that Kyoya took forever to get ready. His room is a mess and I think it's because of you." Haruhi blushed as they walked in.

Haruhi wasn't the least bit surprised when she was told to take the chair next to Kyoya. _'So, it begins Yoshio Ootori. Too bad you have no idea that Kyoya and I have feelings for each other'_ Dinner was fairly normal with some conversation. Before she knew it, dinner was being served and Yoshio stood up. "My dear family and honored guests today I will be announcing who will take over my company as my successor. After much consideration I have decided that my third son Kyoya will be my successor."

At this point Kyoya had been taking a sip of tea and started to choke. Akito and Fuyumi smiled. Neither of them truly cared to take over the family business corporation. Yuuichi and Aiko nodded in acknowledgement. Haruhi looked at Kyoya and smiled as he regained his composure. "Father as much as I appreciate it, why? Why have you chosen me when you have three older children before?" Yoshio smiled just enough for Haruhi to see though she was sure no one else noticed. "Kyoya you have strived to surpass your brothers. Often, I dangled the business in front of you never letting you reach it. However, after the Ouran fair you proved me wrong. I would be honored as would any business owner to have you be their successor." Kyoya was shocked. He sat there as everyone ate their desserts his long forgotten.

Once everyone had finished they separated into their own groups. "Mr. Ootori I was hoping to speak with you privately," said Ranka. "Of course, Mr. Fujioka. Let us go to my study. You may speak freely there." While they left Kyoki, Aiko, Akito, and Fuyumi went back to the drawing room leaving Yuuichi, Kyoya, and Haruhi in the dining room.

"Miss Fujioka would you join me on the balcony?" asked Yuuichi. Haruhi nodded and stood up leaving Kyoya at the table. He seemed to be oblivious to his surrounds. "Don't worry about him he will come to his senses eventually." Yuuichi held the door open. As she stepped out the night air felt nice. For being November, it was still quite warm. Looking around Haruhi noticed violets surrounded the balcony. "The flowers are beautiful," she said. He nodded and leaned against the balcony rail. "Why did you call me out her Yuuichi-San?" "I want to thank you," he said as he turned to look at her. She looked so confused that Yuuichi laughed. "Why do you want to thank me?" "As hard as this may be to believe I never wanted to be the successor. All I wanted to be was a doctor. I didn't want to have to deal with the financial side of it but being the oldest it was something I never thought I could escape until you came along." "But I'm still confused I never had anything to do with this." "You actually do. By signing that contract, you did, it created another clause you probably hadn't seen. It states that upon agreement of marriage that Kyoya Ootori will become the patriarch of the Ootori family upon his marriage to Haruhi Fujioka. It also states that in the event of his death or if he becomes incapacitated Kyoya will still become successor as long as the intendment to wed is still in effect." She nodded in acknowledgement. "But I'm still confused how did you know about the contract? Your father and I were the only ones in the study." "Well he needed a witness for getting it notarized so, when My wife and I were being the witnesses I read it."

Haruhi looked at her feet. She felt terrible in a way she had taken away the possibility of him or even Akitos chance of being the Successor. "I'm sorry." He put a hand on her shoulder and used his other hand to lift her chin up. Looking in her eyes he saw tears that threatened to fall. "I know you feel bad, but Aiko and I are happy to be rid of the possibility to be the successors. The day Aiko and I read that she was happy because to us that means that we will have more time to be together, but it looks like our time is at a close. My brother is glaring at us through the window and I dare say he can be a jealous man." Haruhi turned to see Kyoya looking agitated and smiled. "If looks could kill Yuuichi-San you would be already dead." Yuuichi bowed and walked inside. When he passed Kyoya he whispered something and he nodded. Walking out side Haruhi smiled. "Kyoya…" she began as she started to walk towards him when he noticed a black ribbon that she was about to step on. "HARUHI STOP!" he said forcefully. She stopped and looked at him confused.

He walked up and knelt down. "Can you lift you dress skirts up. One of your ribbons came undone," She nodded and lifted her dress. He tied the black ribbon and stood up again while Haruhi dropped her dress. "Thank you Kyoya." He nodded as they walked to the edge of the balcony. "I never thought my father would make me his successor. I sat there trying to calculate why, but couldn't come up with a single logical thought." Haruhi smiled and looked up at the night sky. He always seemed to try and find a logical choice or answer. "Maybe you need to stop trying to calculate the answer. He might have had what he wanted and decided to give it to you." Kyoya turned and looked at her with his calculating eyes. "Haruhi…" he began. She turned around and leaned against the railing. "I am just a pawn in his sick little game, but he sees me as a suitable match for you. Although I still don't understand why he wants me. I know my mother has a father who is still alive and gave him permission for this. I am part of the Katayama family so maybe it's my breeding?" Kyoya had his fists clenched tears slid down his face. "So, he is using us?" Haruhi touched his face but he grabbed her wrist. "Don't…" She used her other hand to touch his other check, but before she could he grabbed her other wrist. "Kyoya, I know you're angry and you have every right to be! We can't control what happens now, but everything your father said is true!" she cried. She leaned against his chest as he still had ahold of her wrists. "Your father loves you very much even though he doesn't always show it. I'm sure of it. Please when I was forced to sign that contract he didn't just threaten me, he threatened my father and you," said Haruhi. He felt his shirt getting wet as she cried.

Kyoya released her wrists and pulled her into a hug. As they stood there he hugged her just so he could hold onto her. "What else did he threaten you about Haruhi" She felt him shaking and looked up to see his grey eyes filled with anger as well. He had repeated himself as she had yet to answer him. "He threatened to get my dad fired and make it, so he could never work again, and he threatened to disown you if I didn't go along with his game." He kept his hand on her waist and pulled her closer to him. He used the other hand to keep her facing him. Leaning closer he captured her lips in a kiss. Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. Haruhi felt all the emotions Kyoya was trying to express right there. He was trying to tell her he was sorry, and she gladly accepted it. Unknown to them Kyoki and Fuyumi had been spying on them

"It seems your fathers plan has gone better than he anticipated," said Kyoki. "Mother you knew!" said Fuyumi. She nodded "He told me when I was in London. I would have argued, but he did it when I was half way across the world." Fuyumi nodded and smiled. "She certainly is Kotomos' daughter. I remember when we went to St. Lobelias together and her mother was just as head strong." Fuyumi looked at her mother shocked. "You knew Haruhi-Chans mother?" "Uh-huh she was a real handful for the Katayama family. I regret losing touch with her before graduation. I wish I had more time to speak with her more before her death." Fuyumi saw tears gracing her mother's eyes and took her hand. "Let's go find father before Ranka and him kill each other." Kyoki nodded and the two walked out of the dining room.

When the two broke apart they were blushing at each other. "Kyoya… before we go back to school I need to know what we are to each other?" Letting go of her, he grabbed both her hands and looked into her brown eyes. "Haruhi will you be my girlfriend?" "Yes" She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled into his chest. The two returned to the drawing room inside to find Ranka glaring daggers at Yoshio while he ignored Ranka. Everyone else was chatting quietly, but Kyoki and Fuyumi gave knowing smiles that made both of them blush.

Ranka noticed Haruhi and ran over to her. "Haruhi I'm getting tired can we leave?" he asked. Kyoya nodded before Haruhi could answer. "Of course, Ranka I will show you out and have Tachibana bring you home." They nodded. After thanking everyone and saying their goodbyes Kyoya waited with them until the car was brought around. Ranka was the first one in. Haruhi got in and so did Kyoya. "Kyoya you don't have to see us home we will be fine," said Haruhi. "Haruhi I would like to see you both home if I may." She nodded as he closed the door.

The ride home was much louder since Ranka was complaining about how obnoxious Mr. Ootori was, but Haruhi wasn't really listening. Her thoughts were of the nights events with Kyoya. _'Had they really just become a couple or was this just some insanely good dream?'_ Ranka only stopped ranting and smiled when he noticed the two had subconsciously grabbed each other's hand. Maybe this pairing wouldn't be so bad after all. He was still angry at Yoshio, but maybe that man knew more than he let on.

When they arrived at home Ranka thanked Kyoya before heading inside. Haruhi said goodbye to Kyoya, but before she could get out he pulled her back and kissed her lips. Releasing her he handed her a paper and said goodnight. She waited until the limo was out of sight before heading into the apartment. She was in such a daze she didn't hear her dad ask if she wanted help unzipping her dress. Going into her room she closed the door she laid on her bed and unfolded the paper.

 _Haruhi,_

 _I hope you will join me at the café close to your house tomorrow afternoon so we can discuss how to deal with the idiots. I hope to see you tomorrow at 1:30_

 _Love_

 _Kyoya_

She smiled. He must have written this before they had arrived. So, he had intended to ask her out even before dinner. Closing her eyes, she held the note close to her chest and let sleep claim her.


	14. Chapter 14

When Haruhi woke up the next morning she saw that her clock read 12:30. Jumping out of bed she realized that she had less than an hour to get ready and meet Kyoya. Running into the bathroom she pulled her hair to the side and put it into a side braid. Once that was done she ran back to her room to change but couldn't unzip the back of her dress. Running out to the living room she looked around for her father when she saw a note.

 _Haruhi,_

 _I had to go into work won't be back until late tonight._

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

Cursing Haruhi grabbed her cell phone and went through her contacts. She hated to do this, but couldn't have the twins nosing around to find out who her date was. After texting the person, she decided to eat some toast while she waited. Ten minutes later her doorbell went off. Sighing she went to answer the door no sooner had she opened the door was she rushed to her room. "Fair maiden what assistance did you need." Benio, Hianko, and Chizuru stood in her room. Benio noticed Haruhi was in an expensive looking dress. "Maiden who is the dress for?" asked Benio as the other two nodded in agreement. "That is actually what I need help with. I wore this last night, but fell asleep in it. However, I need to meet a friend of mine in 15 minutes, but I need help getting out of the dress." "Hinako, Chizuru." The two nodded and pulled an outfit from her closet along with a pair of shoes. Benio spun Haruhi around and unzipped her dress.

Next thing she knew the dress was being pulled off and the girls were pulling the new dress over her head. "Well now maiden you look so beautiful. Tell me who is it you are meeting." Said Benio. "I'm meeting Kyoya." She blushed and the girls looked at her and smiled except for Benio. "Maiden has your debt increase? Come to Lobelia and we can get rid of that debt for you." Haruhi shook her head. "No, my debt has been paid in full for three months now." "and you still hang around the Host Club still?" asked Chizuru. "I know you guys may find this hard to believe, but I stayed because I wanted to." Haruhi knew that wasn't true since she only found out on Friday that she was debt free, but when she said it she realized it was true. She wanted to stay in the club if she could.

Benio smiled and shook her head. "Come on girls there is no convincing the beautiful maiden when she's convinced herself." The girls left as Haruhi put on her shoes. "Remember maiden you know where to find us if you ever need our help. So, long." Haruhi looked at herself in the mirror. The girls hadn't done bad on choosing an outfit for her. The dress was a dark pink with long sleeves. Also, the dress stopped just above her knees. She also had a pair of white tights and black ballet flats. Looking at the time Haruhi freaked out she only had five minutes until 1:30. Running out the door she grabbed her Cell and keys. She slid in the door of Moomin Bakery and Café just as 1:30 hit.

Looking around she saw Kyoya was sitting at the far table. Walking over she sat down. He set his tea down and looked up at Haruhi. "Cutting it a bit close are you," he smiled. "My dad wasn't home and I kind of fell asleep in my dress so I needed to call someone to help me. They took a bit longer than I anticipated so I had to run all the way here." Kyoya laughed. "And who may I ask did you end up calling." "The Zuka Club," she said quietly. At this Kyoya couldn't contain himself and threw his head back laughing causing Haruhi to glare at him. "It's not like I had a choice unless I called the idiots." "Well you could have always called me," he said seductively. Haruhi turned a deep shade of red. "Here order whatever you want I'll pay." She nodded as she looked at the Menu. She decided to get some Rose tea and a lemon cookie. Once they had ordered Kyoya pulled out his notebook. "Honestly Kyoya don't you ever leave that notebook at home." He smiled at her but flipped it open. "Actually, today I'm just taking notes on our conversation. Anyways let's talk about the three idiots. Huni-Sempai and Mori-Sempai I'm not worried about its Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki that will pose a problem."

Just then the waitress brought the cookies and tea. After taking a bite of her lemon cookie Haruhi put her chin in the palm of her hand thinking. "I don't think it will matter how we go about it Tamaki-Sempai will over react. The twins will be a different matter though they will probably start to attempt to torture you instead of Tamaki-Sempai," said Haruhi. "I don't think they will. They don't call me the Demon Lord for anything." Haruhi started laughing. "That is true, but that won't stop them for long." He nodded and pushed his glasses up. "True, but what worries me is how the girls will react to you considering they don't know what your true origins are." "Kyoya don't worry about me. I can handle the girls, but can you handle the guys?" She smirked as realization dawned on him that she had guys for clients as well and most have professed their love to her at one point or another.

"Haruhi… I think we should keep our relationship a secret at least for now. That way if you want to you can continue or quit the host club without any repercussions." Haruhi shook her head. "That wouldn't be wise Kyoya. If Tamaki-Sempai or the twins found out through someone else, it would be far worse. If you think about it showing up as a couple tomorrow might be our best bet." Kyoya sat there with a calculating look in his eyes before nodding in agreement. "If you believe its best I won't argue, but I hope you're prepared for the idiots' reactions."

Haruhi finished her cookie as Kyoya paid. He walked her home and called Tachibana to pick him up. "Thank you for today Kyoya. I really enjoyed it." He kissed her before handing her a bag. "Here for Ranka because he works so hard. He can have some cookies also I will pick you up tomorrow before school." With that Kyoya left Haruhi standing in her doorway smiling. He can seem so cold hearted, but to her Kyoya was the sweetest boyfriend and she was lucky he was hers.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning Haruhi was heading off to school, but people kept looking at her funny. It wasn't until she passed in front of a store window she noticed people in black following her not far behind her. Whipping her cell out she dialed Kyoya. "Hello" "Call them off," she seethed. "Call who off?" Haruhi stopped in her tracks. Kyoya sounded genuinely confused. "Didn't you have your police force follow me?" she questioned. "No… I didn't." There was a slight pause before he continued. "I'll kill him. Don't worry Haruhi I'll have it taken care of by the time you get to school." They hung up and Haruhi continued to school. When she arrived Kyoya was waiting for her with a bunch of the students at the front of the school. "Kyoya…" He saw her and grabbed her wrist pulling her into his limo.

"Kyoya what's going on? Why did you take me away from the school?" Kyoya handed her a newspaper. "When I got to school I was bombarded by girls asking if it was true." Haruhi looked at the newspaper and instantly became angry. There was an entire article about her being the heiress to the Katayama fortune.

 _Haruhi Fujioka is the heiress to the Katayama family fortune. Her mother Kotoko Fujioka was the missing heiress Kotomo Katayama. Sources tell us that her grandfather was yet to officially meet her. Another source tells us that she is destined to marry the youngest of the Ootori boys and merge the Katayama business with the Ootori business. The Ootori family had plans to turn the Katayama dojo into a healing facility, however with the heiress back in the picture how will this unfold._

She crumbled the paper. "Kyoya where are we going?" she asked so calmly Kyoya became concerned. "To my house. The teachers have already been notified of our absence." "And is your father there?" Kyoya nodded as Haruhi relaxed. "Good I have something to speak with him about." Ten minutes later they arrived at the Ootori mansion and Haruhi walked past Kyoya who had to jog in order to keep up with her. Slamming the door open she made a straight shot for Yoshios' study. When she reached, it she whipped the door open and glared at him. "Yoshio, you owe me an explanation!" she shouted. Kyoya walked up to Haruhi as she slammed the paper on his desk. "You had no right! You were in no position to do this! This should have been between my grandfather and I!"

Yoshio smirked and sent Haruhis skin crawling. "You are the one who isn't in a position to make these decisions. Miss Fujioka, I assure you that in the eyes of our company and other companies you are as good as ours. Many companies know that when and heir is a woman once her engagement is finalized, she becomes the husband to be families and all decisions become the patriarchs choice," said Yoshio. Haruhi realized who she was talking to. Yoshio Ootori was the father of Kyoya of course he was just as good if not better than his son at finding loop holes. "Damn you Yoshio.I never wanted this. You should at least cut me some slack!" She stormed out of the study leaving Kyoya and Yoshio there. "You really shouldn't have done that father. You know this whole situation is new to her, but you didn't even seem to care."

Kyoya left and went to look for her. Going through the house he couldn't find her, so he decided to look out in the garden. He didn't want to call in the police force unless he had to. Looking through the garden he found her by the bench surrounded by violets. "Haruhi…" She turned to Kyoya and softened her gaze. "Kyoya." He walked up and pulled her into a hug. "You okay?" "I don't know. With it out there may be people wanting me in their family besides your family and on top of that my grandfather will probably take me away from my dad." "That may be, but I promise I won't let him without a fight from me." She smiled and leaned into him.

"So, since we can't go to school and we can expect the Host Club to be here as soon as class gets out what do you want to do until then?" "I'm not sure we have quite a bit of time. Hey, I know let's plan how to break the news to the club," said Kyoya. Haruhi looked at him to see an evil smile on his face. He stood up and dragged Haruhi to his room. Some hours later Haruhi had thrown another book at him. "Would you stop suggesting ideas that would most likely kill Tamaki," she laughed. "Admit it Haruhi you like the idea just as much as I do." "For the last time Kyoya you aren't saying we are already married!"

Just then a loud noise caught their attention and they heard the entire club as the two were sitting in his room. Kyoya looked at Haruhi and grabbed her before the group entered his room. "Hey Kyoya, what is going…" began Tamaki. He stopped when he saw Haruhi leaning against the wall and Kyoya in front of her he got really angry. "KYOYA!" Kyoya smirked as Haruhi smacked him making Tamaki stop and look at them closer. "Honestly Kyoya was that really necessary? Couldn't we just simply talk to them." Haruhi pushed past him and invited the hosts to sit down. They two sat down afterwards and the questions just started one right after the other.

Kyoya gave them a single look that shut them all up. "I am going to answer any questions however my statements come first. One yes Haruhi is the heiress to the Katayama fortune. Two she is destined to marry me. Three Haruhi and I are dating." Tamaki and Hikaru looked frozen in place while everyone else congratulated them. "Haru-Chan will you still be in the Host Club?" asked Huni-Sempai. "I have thought about it and if you will allow me I'd like to stay." She smiled as everyone else smiled back.

"Kyoya why not take the club to find some food. I would like to speak with Tamaki-Sempai and Hikaru lone." Kyoya nodded and left the three alone. "Tamaki-Sempai, Hikaru. Please speak to me." Hikaru was the first one to snap back to reality. He had his fists balled and he was shaking from anger. "How could you do this! You knew we liked you! I don't care so much for me, but the King…" "Enough!" She stood up angry at him. "I understand that Tamaki-Sempai and you cared for me, but I wanted to talk to you alone to try and be nice, however I see that was a complete waste of time," said Haruhi. She started walking out when Tamaki finally registered everything and grabbed her wrist. "Haruhi…" Tamaki began pulling her into a hug. "If you like Kyoya that's fine, but I don't want you doing anything you don't want to. Weather you return to the Host Club or not is completely your choice." He let her go and started to walk out.

"Come on Hikaru lets go find Kaoru and the others." "Tamaki…" she began. He looked back at her and smiled. "Don't worry about it. A Daddy's job is to watch his daughter grow up and make choices of his own. I couldn't be happier even if it is with Mommy." He smiled as the two left her standing in Kyoyas room. After they had closed the door she fell to the floor tears streaming down her face. They weren't tears of sadness, but of joy. When Tamaki and Hikaru found the other boys, they were all sitting around the table eating pastries and tea. Kyoya looked up at them. "So, did you boys get it all settled with Haruhi?" he asked. They nodded. "We did, but I think you should check on our darling daughter Mommy," said Tamaki. "Of course, after you leave."

The group left ten minutes later. Kyoya went to see Haruhi and found her in the bathroom adjoined to his room. Leaning against the door he watched as she washed her face. When she looked up she was Kyoya in the mirror. Spinning around she smiled at him. "Kyoya." "Hey so everything worked out." "Uh-huh. A lot better than I thought and I'm glad you did it the way you did. I may not agree with the way you did it, but it certainly did help break the ice." Kyoya chuckled as she dried her face off. Just then her phone went off. Looking at the number she realized it was her dad.

"Hello. Yes, dad I'm at Kyoyas. Okay I will thanks." Closing the phone, she looked at Kyoya. "Would you mind if I stayed the night my dad just called and said I might have to stay here for a while. There are reporters everywhere around my house. On top of that my grandfather and told my dad he was coming to get me." Kyoya nodded and showed her to a room not far from his. "I think you'll find this one to your liking." Kyoya opened the door to reveal a beautiful room that was bigger than her whole apartment. "This is a guest room!?" The room was beautiful the bed was on a circular raised platform with stairs. There was a window to the right of the bed that opened up onto a balcony. Looking around the room she also noticed a vanity, dresser, and desk. Off to the left of the room was a sitting area while to the right was a bathroom. "This was actually my sister Fuyumis' room, but since she lives with her husband I don't think she'll mind. She only uses it when she is at home, but that only happens once every three months or so."

Nodding she walked in as Kyoya set her book bag on the desk. "As long as you need it, it's yours." "Thank you." "Also, if you'd like I can have some of the police force get your things for you. Discreetly of course." He turned to leave, but not before he heard her say that wouldn't be necessary, she would use what was available of Fuyumis'. Closing the door, he leaned against it. What was he going to do? Haruhi would be with him all the time for the time being. When his father got wind of this it would be trouble. Walking back to his room he decided to call Ranka and have him pack up some of Haruhis stuff anyways. After that he texted Huni and Mori asking them to pick it up on the way to school tomorrow. Once Kyoya finished he decided to have the cooks bring something to them later before he decided to take a nap.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I can't believe I have posted one third of the story so far.**

The next morning Kyoya woke up and went to go wake up Haruhi, but when he stepped out of his room he saw the Ootori Police force was outside her room. Calculating the reasons for this it came down to one reason. Haruhis' grandfather had arrived. Carefully he walked up to the Private Police Force. "Excuse me why are you guarding Haruhis' door?" he asked. "Your father got an order from Mr. Katayama not to let Ms. Fujioka leave the premises." Kyoya nodded. This was going to be a bit more difficult than he thought. "May I at least see her." They shook their heads. "Sorry Master Kyoya, but our orders are to keep her here and no one, but her grandfather is allowed in."

Frustrated Kyoya walked away. Once he was back in his room he called Haruhi. "Nnnh… Kyoya? Why are you calling me?" "Haruhi listen, outside your door is my family's' private police. Your grandfather ordered them. Now I want you to walk over to the balcony and look outside." He heard her grunt as she got up and lightly moved across the room. "Do you see any Ootori Private Police out there?" he asked. "Not that I can see." "Good they didn't think you will jump from the balcony. Haruhi be ready in five minutes. I'm going to get you out of there, I promise." "No, Kyoya I have to face this." Kyoya was stunned. He had no idea what she was thinking. "Haruhi are you insane! They may not allow you to see Ranka again." "Be that as it may I won't run away. He will listen to me." Kyoya gripped his phone so tight he heard it cracking. "Haruhi you don't understand! Tomoe Katayama is not a man who will listen to you. He is very traditionalist and will take any measures necessary to get what he wants. That includes threatening your dad." Kyoya heard a long silence before she sighed. "That's the point Kyoya, even if I were to run he would threaten my dad so I have to face him." Haruhi could hear him crying on the phone and closed her eyes trying to keep calm. "I'm sorry." She closed the phone and collapsed on the floor. No matter what she did it seemed that Kyoya and her were the ones always getting hurt. A few minutes later she decided to get ready.

Kyoya threw his phone across the room and punched his wall. 'Why am I never able to protect her? She always acts so strong, but I wish I could protect her from everything.' He got ready and left for school. There he met with the Host Club. "Kyoya where is Haruhi?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya looked away and Tamaki was shocked to see tears were on the verge of spilling from his eyes. Tamaki touched his shoulder, but he brushed it away. "She had to stay home today. We should get to class," said Kyoya coldly. Everyone stared at him as he walked swiftly towards the school. "Poor Kyo-Chan I wonder what's really going on," said Huni. The group nodded in agreement. As they all headed to class each of them hoped that Haruhi was alright.

Haruhi had finished getting dressed when two maids knocked and entered. "Ms. Fujioka… Mr. Katayama requests your presence in the drawing room." She nodded as they bowed and made her way to the drawing room. Once there she laid eyes on a man with graying hair. Turning towards her she saw his eyes softened. "Haruhi?" She nodded and walked forward. "Come sit down." She took a seat across from her grandfather. There was an awkward silence between the two before Haruhi couldn't take it anymore. "Why did you want to speak with me Mr. Katayama? You certainly went through a lot of trouble to keep me here," said Haruhi.

"You are definitely Kotomos' daughter. She was just as direct as you," he smiled. Haruhi became saddened at the mention of her mother and thought he may not know. "Did you know she passed away?" Tomoe looked out the window. "Yes. I did my research before I came here my only wish was I had the chance to speak with her once more, there is so much I wished I could have said. When I set her engagement up I was looking at what would benefit the company the most, not what she would want. It was the way your grandmother Suzumi and I were married as well," Tomoe said. "People say you always get what you want, but you don't seem so scary." Tomoe chuckled. "Yes, I suppose that would be what people say about me. I became a cold man after Suzumi died. By that time Kotomo had disappeared. I put up a wall so that I wouldn't be affected anymore. When Kotomo ran away it broke Suzumis' heart. I had to watch my wife wither away from losing her only child," he said sadly.

He cleared his throat and continued to speak. "Now your marriage contract…" he began. Haruhi sucked in her breath she wasn't happy about this conversation. Tomoe pulled out a copy of the contract. "I looked it over and it looks like everything is in order. The only thing to do is transfer you to Lobelia Academy." Haruhi stood up and glared at the man. "No! I am going to go to Ouran!" "Haruhi every heiress of the Katayama fortune has gone to Lobelia." "I'm not every other heiress. Until just a few days ago, I was just Haruhi."

She got up and ran out the doors and out to street, she didn't care where she went, just that she wanted to get away from everyone. Haruhi didn't know how far she had run until she ran out of breath and looked around. She was near where her dad worked. She wanted to see him so badly but knew better than that because he would be in danger if she went to him since that would be the first place her grandfather would look. With a heavy heart she turned and ran smack into the Ootori Police force. "Miss Fujioka. Master Kyoya has asked us to retrieve you." She looked at them and nodded. They escorted her into the limo and they drove off to the school. The ride to the school was short and was greeted by none other than Kyoya at the gates.


	17. Chapter 17

"Kyoya what are you doing at the gate? Hasn't class started?" asked Haruhi. It was then she noticed he was holding a bag in his hand. "Kyoya what is that bag for?" He held out his hand and she took it. "Come with me and you will find out." Kyoya led her back into the limo. Kyoya and her were in the limo for quite some time when they finally came to a stop Kyoya got out and pulled Haruhi out too. Looking around she noticed that they were at the Ootori family vacation home. "Kyoya why are we here?" Kyoya walked towards the beach as Tachibana brought their bags into the villa. "I thought you might like a break after all when you return to school you will have to accept that you are Haruhi Katayama."

She balled her fists frustrated but nodded and ran into the water. "Kyoya come on its fun." "I prefer just to watch" Haruhi ran up and grabbed Kyoyas' hand. Pulling him towards the water he tripped and the two landed in the water soaking their school clothes. Haruhi looked at Kyoya and smiled at how good he looked with water dripping from his hair. Standing up she held out his hand for him to take. He took hold of it and she pulled him up. "Sorry Kyoya I didn't mean to get you wet." "It's fine Haruhi but we should probably get inside before we catch a cold." He led her into the villa and opened the door to her room.

"This is your room mine is two down on the left from you." "Thank you Kyoya, but what about my grandfather?" asked Haruhi. "I informed him on the way here where I was taking you. He understands, but I was terrified to even tell him." Haruhi laughed as she pulled her shoes off. "Oh, he seems like a terrifying person." Kyoya nodded and started to leave, but not before he told her he would meet her in the dining hall for lunch. Walking back to his room he started pulling off his wet clothes making a mental note that if he got sick Haruhi would pay.

He was in the middle of changing when the door quickly opened and closed. Turning around he saw it was Haruhi. "Haruhi what…" began Kyoya. "Be quiet the Lobelia girls are here." Suddenly they heard the door shaking "Fair maiden we know you are in there. It is the tradition of the Katayama family to attend St. Lobelia academy. Come we must start your transfer at once," said Benio. As the door was forced open Haruhi stumbled backwards into Kyoyas' arms. She noticed for the first time he was in nothing but his boxers. Blushing profusely, she held onto him as the three girls advanced on her. Kyoya put Haruhi behind him and blocked the girls' way. "Out of the way! The Katayama family has always attended Lobelia if they were girls," said Benio. Kyoya stood straight up and tried to look as intimidating as possible. "Didn't Haruhi make it clear to you the last time she didn't want to transfer."

"Be that as it may that is how the Katayama family has had it for ages," said Hinako. Kyoya looked at Haruhi she was in nothing but a slip and as hard as it was for him to stay in control he knew she needed him. "Regardless if that is how it has been for ages until a few days ago Haruhi has been a Fujioka." The three girls looked at Haruhi and Kyoya before Benio smiled. "I suppose there is no changing your mind Haruhi, however you should know the tradition has never been broken." The girls left as Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief.

Kyoya turned around to look Haruhi in the eyes. "Haruhi coming in here like that makes it hard for me to be a gentleman." He grabbed her wrist pulling her and threw her on the bed. Hovering over her she had a shocked expression on her face before she smiled and started to laugh. Shocked Kyoya sat back on his legs. "Haruhi?" "You are too much Kyoya! This is exactly what happened last time except I was being taught a lesson." Kyoya smirked at her and leaning forward grabbed her hands. "And what makes you think there isn't a lesson to learn now." He leaned down and started to kiss and nip at her neck. He elicited a gasp from her. Kyoya moved one of his hands and started to move up her slip when Haruhi stopped him. "Haruhi…" Kyoya as much as I want this we can't. I need to think about our futures. We can't make mistakes; our families would be on us."

Kyoya sat up and moved away from her. "Of course, Haruhi." He got up and headed to the bathroom. Closing the door behind him he sat on the edge of the tub. Putting his head in his hands he tried calming himself down. He couldn't believe what Haruhi was able to do to him. She had been a commoner when it happened, but ever since that kiss happened he couldn't help himself. She just made him want to keep her to himself. He was an insanely jealous man after all. Several minutes later he had composed himself enough to go join Haruhi. Looking in his room he found she had fallen asleep on his bed.

Kyoya shook his head as he carefully pulled the covers out from under her and tucked her in. Regardless what she thought he loved her. He had told her once already but sometimes he felt Haruhi didn't believe him. He kissed her right before leaving the room and decided to go to the kitchen and have the cook make fancy tuna.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks for everyone that has read my story.**

By the time Haruhi woke up it was dark out. Looking around she realized that she must have fallen asleep in Kyoyas' room. She had just closed her eyes again when she heard someone walking across the room. Opening her eyes, she saw Kyoya coming towards her. "Good you're awake. I had the chef make us some dinner. Do you remember where the dining room is?" She nodded. "Yes, I'm just going to change before joining you. Haruhi left and went back to her room. Opening the bag, she got from Kyoya she saw there was a note. Opening the note, she saw it was from her dad.

 _Haruhi,_

 _Tomoe came by yesterday to visit. He has offered to house us at the Katayama mansion, but I don't want to do anything without you having a say in it. Kyoya called me this morning asking to pack some beach wear as he would be taking you to his family villa. Kyoya said he plans to keep you there for the rest of the week so the school can settle down so I will see you when you come back. Please show Kyoya your thanks and be good to him_

 _Love,_

 _Dad_

She closed the note and slipped on a pair of denim shorts and a simple white blouse with a loose blue ribbon at the top. Walking out of her room she quietly walked to the dining hall. Upon entering the room, she saw Kyoya sitting at the table with Sushi in front of him. Sitting down she took a closer look at the Sushi rolls. "Is this fancy Tuna?" Kyoya smirked at her as he pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose. "I felt we tortured you enough." There was a comfortable silence as the two ate and it was only when the two finished that they went for a stroll on the beach. After a few minutes of walking Kyoya grabbed her hand making Haruhi smile.

"Haruhi…" he began. "Yes Kyoya?" She turned towards him and he captured her lips in a kiss. She stood there shocked before she smiled into the kiss. Kyoya nibbled at her bottom lip asking for access which she granted. Kyoya deepened the kiss and Haruhi started to feel warm. She was sure if it was light out Kyoya would have seen how red she was. Eventually they broke the kiss and Kyoya leaned his forehead against hers. "Kyoya…" she began. "Haruhi…" he interrupted. "You have no idea what you do to me. I honestly can't help it. When you had to stay home from school to meet with your grandfather I worried the entire time. I'm an extremely jealous man and I don't like sharing you with anyone. If I could I would always keep you to myself."

Haruhi smiled and looked up at him. "Kyoya, you should be open more often. I like it." "Haruhi can you turn around?" She looked at him questioningly but nodded. Kyoya stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a shell necklace. Moving her hair to the side he put the necklace in front of her and clasped the back behind her neck. Haruhi reached up and touched the necklace. Turning around she smiled as she felt the cowrie shells. "How did you know?" "I asked your father once what you really wanted and he told me you wanted a shell necklace just like the one your mother once got from your father."

Haruhi smiled and hugged Kyoya. "Thank you" They stayed outside for a little while longer before heading inside. Once inside she went to her room and tried to get some sleep, but it was not to be. Thunder crashed outside as rain started to fall. Haruhi was shaking under her covers and gripping her necklace. She was crying from fear. Haruhi was trying to get her body to move, but it seemed as if it was frozen. Suddenly as another crash of thunder came down and she squeezed her eyes shut. Deciding to make it to his room, she got up and used the sheet to cover her eyes as best as she could. Running down the hall she jumped every time thunder crashed. She fumbled around with the door as she found Kyoyas' room. Next thing Haruhi knew a pair of strong arms picked her up and held her close sheet and all as she opened the door.

"Haruhi it will be okay. I promise." Kyoya sat down and held her close in his lap. He could feel her trembling. "Haruhi, you can't see the lightening so much here. If you would like I can let you stay here tonight." He felt her nod her head. He carried her to his bed. Kyoya placed her on his bed and pulled her sheet off and tucked her underneath the covers. He started to pull his side of the covers up when a hand shot out and stopped him. "Looking into her brown eyes he saw fear and warmth. "Kyoya I trust you. You can lay under the covers with me." He looked at her and nodded. Pulling the covers back he climbed into bed. Suddenly he felt Haruhi wrap her arms around his waist as another crash of thunder sounded. Looking down at Haruhi he saw she wasn't shaking and had closed her eyes. It wasn't long before she had fallen asleep. Kyoya combed through her hair with his fingers until sleep claimed him.

The next morning Kyoya woke to see Haruhi was laying on his chest. Smiling he carefully lifted her off of him and onto the pillows. Getting up he quickly got dressed and grabbed his phone before heading out the door. Once he was on the beach he flipped his phone open and dialed Tamaki. It wasn't even a full ring before his voice came through.

"MOMMY! Where is Haruhi!?" Kyoya felt a headache coming on. "Tamaki, she is fine. I will give you our location on Friday morning, but I need you and the rest of the club to do damage control. With that article that my father released Haruhi would be hounded with questions. I want to make this transition as painless as possible. I will send you and the rest of the club the information you need just take care of it." Kyoya ended the call and texted the info to the club.


	19. Chapter 19

Over the next few days Kyoya enjoyed having Haruhi to himself, but on Friday morning he couldn't delay any longer. Pulling his phone from the night stand he texted Tamaki where they were. "Who did you text?" Looking over he saw the beautiful woman who he had shared his bed with since the night of the thunder storm. "Tamaki, I promised him I would give him our location Friday morning. I suggest we get moving. I would give them two hours at most if we're lucky before they arrive," said Kyoya.

Getting out of bed he could help but smile as she got out of bed as well. Her night gown falling around her ankles. "So, what do you want to do until the rest of the club gets here?" "I'm not sure. What do you want to do Kyoya?" Kyoya thought for a moment before smiling at her. "I have an idea, but first let us go and get some breakfast." The two headed down the hall to the dining room and ate. Haruhi was trying to figure out what Kyoya was planning, but as soon as she finished a maid ushered her back to her room.

Laying on her bed was the most beautiful tea length dress she had ever seen. "Master Kyoya would like me to help you into this dress Haruhi." She nodded and grabbed the dress heading into the bathroom. Slipping her night gown off she put the dress on. It was beautiful. The blue complemented her dark hair and brown eyes. Looking down at it, it looked as if the ocean waves were shimmering around her. Opening the door, she motioned for the maid. "Oh Haruhi, you look beautiful!" "Thank you, Yumiko, but when did Kyoya get the dress?" "Actually, he sent me out to get it. When you were eating remember he was on his phone and talking quietly, he called the boutique asking them to open early. Once he got an approval he sent me to go pick out a dress that would complement you. After I got back and showed it to him and he approved of it which brings us back to now."

Yumiko was Haruhis' personal maid at the villa. The two had been introduced the first night by Kyoya. It didn't take long before they became good friends. Haruhi had admitted to Kyoya she wished Yumiko worked at the main house, but he said until he became the CEO he had no control over the placement of the staff. Yumiko had just finished zipping up the back and tied the bow when Haruhi grabbed the brush and handed it to her. Yumiko had told Haruhi yesterday that she liked to do her hair because she was the only girl in the family and had always wished for a sister. "So Haruhi, what would you like to do with your hair today?" asked Yumiko. "How about curling my hair and putting it up in a ponytail." She nodded and set to work quickly.

Once they were finished Yumiko brought Haruhi back to the dining room, but the doors were closed. "Yumi…" She smiled and placed a jeweled mask on her face. "Haruhi, I have worked for the Ootori family for many years, but because of you, Master Kyoya has shown more compassion than he ever has for many years. Please continue to love and care for him as we do.: With that she pushed Haruhi through the doors. As Haruhi stumbled over her feet from the push a pair of arms grabbed her and steadied her. Looking up she saw Kyoya was in a white tuxedo and matching mask.

"Kyoya I can't believe you planned this." "Tamaki isn't the only one with crazy ideas." Kyoya backed up and bowed holding out his hand. "Will you do me the honor and dance with me?" Smiling Haruhi took his hand and they started dancing to the music without a care in the world. **A/N: How Long Will I Love You by Ellie Goulding** "Kyoya…" Haruhi began as she stopped dancing. "You shower me with gifts, but all I want is for you to love me." Kyoya hugged her tightly as the music began to fade. "I do love you Haruhi. I love you so much it hurts. The gifts I give you are because I can't show you." He played with her curls and leaned in closer. As they were about an inch apart Tamaki burst into the dining hall. "HARUHI!"

Tamaki ran for her and wrapped his arms around her. "Daddy was so worried!" "Tamaki-Sempai I'm fine." She untangled herself from him and her mask off. Tamaki blushed as he saw what she was wearing. He had long ago accepted Haruhi held no romantic feelings for him, but he still loved her none the less. "Tamaki how was the damage control at school?" asked Kyoya. "Damage control?" asked Haruhi looking between the two men. "It went well. The girls were kind and promised not to ask Haruhi questions, however the boys we a little bit difficult. It wasn't until Huni-Sempai and Mori-Sempai stepped in that they promised not to interfere. Kasanoda said he would make sure they stayed in line while we were gone," finished Tamaki. "Kyoya, Tamaki-Sempai what's going on?" The twins walked up and wrapped their arms around her shoulders. "Well you see Haruhi, that article that was in the paper caused quite a stir at school," said Kaoru. "And Kyoya-Sempai wasn't going to let you be badgered at school so he whisked you away to his family villa leaving the rest of us to do damage control at Ouran Academy," said Hikaru.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya who nodded his head. "Honestly, I can look after myself you know." Haruhi started to laugh realizing they would never change and the club smiled. Later that day they were all on the beach when Huni sat down next to Haruhi. "Haru-Chan where did you get that necklace? It's pretty." Haruhi touched the shells and smiled. "Kyoya gave it to me." "Haru-Chan would you like to come play in the water with me?" Huni looked at her with such big eyes she could say no. Standing up she removed the swimsuit cover, revealing her bikini frills and all. (Episode eight reference).

The two of them ran into the water oblivious to the two on the far end of the beach whispering to each other. "Kyoya I got what you requested." Tamaki handed him a small box and he put it in his pocked. "Thank you, Tamaki. I appreciate it." Tamaki looked at his best friend. "Are you sure about this? I mean you will be putting yourself out there." "Tamaki I'm sure. I understand how fast this has gone, but I've made up my mind." Tamaki nodded as they watched Haruhi and Huni-Sempai playing in the water. Laughter rang out as the two of them splashed water at each other.

Sometime later exhausted and cold the club headed into the villa for dinner as they had forgotten about lunch. "So Haruhi, has the shadow king been polite to you?" asked Hikaru. Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Honestly you two! He has been nothing but polite to me!" "Oh really, a perfect gentleman," purred Kaoru. "Yes, the first night he held me close in his bed because it was storming!" she shouted. The twins smiled and looked at her as Tamaki dropped his fork. All at once Haruhi realized the damage she had done. "Oh really, so I'm assuming you slept in the bed together," they said. Haruhi blushed as the twins leaned across the table. It was then that she noticed Kyoyas' plate had been left untouched. Where was he?

"It wasn't like that. I was just scared of the thunder storm," she mumbled. At this point, Tamaki was fading away. "Tamaki-Sempai don't act ridiculous. Stop freaking out we didn't do anything." Haruhi stood up and walked over to him. Grabbing his shoulders, she shook him until he looked at her. "Ha…ru…hi…" "Oh for the love of god Sempai we didn't do anything!"

At this point she was so frustrated that she stormed out. Walking down the hall she walked straight into Yumiko. "Haruhi, Master Kyoya is in the bedroom waiting for you," she smiled. "Thanks Yumiko please see to our friends and make sure Tamaki doesn't do something stupid." "Of Course." Haruhi entered Kyoyas' room to see him facing the window and looking down at something.

Quietly she closed the door. "Kyoya why weren't you at dinner?" she asked. She heard something snap shut as he turned around. "I had my reasons. Come here Haruhi," he said. She walked across the room and took his outstretched hand. He led her to the bed and they sat down on the edge of it. "Haruhi I know this is fast, but I want to make a promise to you." He turned her hand over and placed a velvet box in it. Carefully she opened the box. Sitting in the center was a beautiful ring with three gems intertwined. The gems were an amethyst for her, Topaz for Kyoya, and a diamond in the middle. "Kyoya is this…" she began. "No, this is a promise ring. I promise that I won't let my father control us, we will be together only if both of us agree, and if in the future, when we decide to get married it will be our decision." He placed the ring on her finger and she grabbed his hands. "I will accept on certain conditions."

Kyoya looked at her asking her to continue, but there was a look in her eyes that he didn't recognize. Before he knew what was happening Haruhi has pushed him back on the bed. She hovered over him. "Well this is a surprise Haruhi." She grinned at him. "I'm just full of surprises." He snaked his arms around her and pulled her into him. Kyoya started kissing her jaw and working his way down her neck. "Kyoya… stop," she breathed. "Are you sure Haruhi? Your body says yes. He bit her collarbone eliciting a moan from her before stopping and looking at her. She looked flushed and Kyoya was completely enjoying making her respond to his touch.

"So Haruhi what were those conditions now?" he asked. She turned and glared at him. "I can't think with you kissing me like that." Kyoya smirked and flipped her over so he was on top. He leaned down and licked her neck making her gasp and arch her back. "Kyoya…" She moved her hands around his neck pulling him closer. "Haruhi…" She smiled into his neck and bit down hard. "Unh… Haruhi you will be leaving a mark," He said. She laughed into his neck and squeezed him tightly playing with his hair. "Good now everyone will know." Chuckling he sat back as she let go and looked at the girl no woman he had fallen head over heels in love with. Shaking his head, he moved off her and let her sit up. As she sat up Haruhi noticed her swimsuit cover was coming off and revealing more than she wanted to at the moment. Standing up the cover fell to the ground. Leaning down she went to grab it, but Kyoya got to it first.

"Kyoya give that here." He lifted the cover up and around her. Kyoya tied it in the front of her chest. "Relax Haruhi I would never leave you without this. Especially with those idiots out there." He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. "Now Haruhi about those conditions." "Promise never to stop me from my dream to become a lawyer and please don't ever become like your father." He nodded and hugged her. "What kind of man would I be if I didn't let you follow your dream. I know the situation we are in isn't ideal and my father is keeping us tied together, but I promise never to be like him. Haruhi if I were to be like him it would just drive you away."

He watched her retreating body and smiled. Stepping out into the hall she closed the door and leaned against it. Looking up she saw the twins smirking. "So Haruhi…" they began. She never let them finish. Pushing past them she walked into her room. The twins could be so annoying sometimes, but she still cared for them. Stepping into her private bathroom she took a quick shower and crawled into bed. Barely five minutes later sleep claimed her.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you to everyone reading my story and for the reviews. I am really glad you like it.**

As much as everyone enjoyed the beach, the time came where the Host Club would have to leave in the morning. When Haruhi woke up he was already in the limo. Sitting up a blanket slipped off her shoulders. "I see you're finally awake." Looking over she saw Kyoya looking at her while typing away on his laptop. "When did we…?" Early this morning. I had Yumiko bring our things to the limo while I carried you." Stretching she knocked her cell phone onto the floor. Leaning down she picked up her phone, looked at the time, and realized there was 29 missed calls from Tamaki. "Did you let the others know?" he smirked at her before going back to his laptop. Getting up she sat down next to him and closed his laptop setting it on the seat next to her. "Kyoya…" He turned to look at her and smiled sadly. "Haruhi, Akito called me this morning and said we needed to return home. He wouldn't tell me why when I asked, but by the tone of his voice it is urgent"

She nodded, and the rest of the ride was silent. Around 1:30 the two pulled up to the Ootori Mansion. Once they stepped out Kyoya knew something was wrong. There were multiple cars parked up front. "All these cars belong to our top employed doctors." Just then Fuyumi came running down the stairs towards them. As she approached them they noticed tears in her eyes. "Kyoya, Haruhi-Chan thank goodness you're home. You need to come with me." She turned and walked back inside. Upon entering Kyoya saw many of his family's' Doctors. Subconsciously Kyoya took Haruhis' hand. They followed Fuyumi into Yoshios' bedroom where a doctor was leaving. "I'm sorry," he said before leaving. The three entered, but Haruhi couldn't move past the door. Before her lay an all too familiar scene. Yukara sat in a chair beside the bed crying, Yuuichi and his wife Aiko stood behind her, and Akito was staring out the window. "What happened?" asked Kyoya as he let go of her hand. "Your father had a severe stroke early this morning and it killed him," cried Kyoki. Tears welled up in Kyoyas' eyes and he went to stand next to his mother.

Haruhi backed out of the room and ran down the hall into her temporary room. Once she closed the door she fell to the ground. It was as if she had taken a look into the past and she didn't like it. Haruhi closed her eyes and cried for the family she had just started to know and for Kyoya, the man who would now become the CEO of Ootori Enterprises. She knew her marriage would be moved up too. Soon she felt herself grow tired and passed out. Haruhi had no idea how long she had been out, but when she woke up she was in the bed and it was dark out. "Good you're awake Haruhi-Chan," said Fuyumi. "What… how…" She couldn't find the words to say as Fuyumi sat on the bed and looked at Haruhi. "Kyoya found you asleep on my floor and put you to bed." Fuyumi used her fingers and combed through her hair gently. "I know this must be as difficult for you as it is for us. Kyoya explained what happened to your mother."

Haruhi sat up and pulled the covers back. Standing up she walked into the bathroom and saw a pair of shorts and a red tank top. "Where is Kyoya?" she asked. "he is in fathers'… er… his office and said once you were ready to escort you there." She nodded as she walked out of the bathroom after changing into the shorts and T-shirt. She followed Fuyumi in silence. The door to the office was open and Kyoya was directing people when he saw Haruhi and he motioned for her to take a seat. "We will finish this later you are dismissed." Everyone left, and Fuyumi closed the door.

Kyoya walked around the desk and sat down in the chair. "Kyoya…" "Haruhi, I want to inform you that since my father has passed away so suddenly I will not be returning to Ouran Academy. I will be privately tutored to finish school. Also, since I will become the CEO of Ootori Enterprises, you are released from any obligations my father had on you." "Kyoya…" He turned around, stood up, and leaned against the window. "Haruhi, I don't want you to think I'm doing this because I don't love you, I do. It's just because as the new CEO I will be expected to marry within a short amount of time and produce an heir. My fathers will said that in the event of his death I would become the CEO regardless of being married or not," said Kyoya.

He heard her get up off the couch and sighed thinking Haruhi was leaving him. Just then he felt a book hit him in the back of the head. "You idiot! You big stupid idiot! I don't care! I would marry you today if that's what it meant to be with you! As long as you keep your promises to me I will follow you wherever it may take you," shouted Haruhi. He looked at her and in four long strides he was in front of her. Pulling her into a hug she wrapped her arms around his waist. "So be it Haruhi but be warned I can be a very jealous man and I don't like to share." Smiling she looked up at him and kissed him as he wiped away her tears. When they broke apart he pulled her out to the garden. Surrounded by violets and roses he got down on one knee. "Kyoya…" "Haruhi I can't express how much you have changed my life. When you kissed me that day I knew I liked you and every day since I have fallen more in love with you. So Haruhi Fujioka will you do me the honor and become my wife?" he asked.

"Kyoya… did you plan this all along?" Kyoya smirked and she smiled. "So, is that a no Haruhi?" "Of course not, I will marry you." "So…Yes?" "Yes!" Kyoya smiled even more and pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a simple engagement ring. The band was gold with a diamond in the middle. He placed it on her ring finger. Smiling he walked with her hand in hand back to the mansion. When they walked in the doors they saw Ranka and Tomoe standing there. When Ranka saw, her he ran at Haruhi. "Oh Haruhi! It's just terrible!" "Dad please get off me." Ranka let go and looked at his daughter. Over the past few weeks she had become an amazing woman who he was proud to call his daughter.

As he held her hands he felt a ring on her finger. Smiling he held his hand out to Kyoya who took it. Pulling him in he smiled and hugged the both of them. "I can only imagine how you must be feeling Kyoya, but I know you will get through this especially with my daughter there for you." Ranka gave them both a tight squeeze and told Haruhi he would see her when she got home. Tomoe gave a bow to them both and started to leave.

"Mr. Katayama, may I have a word?" asked Kyoya. "Of course, Mr. Ootori." The two walked down the hall and into the office leaving Haruhi alone. "Have a seat sir." The elderly man sat and looked at the new CEO. Kyoya pulled out a stack of papers and handed them to Tomoe Katayama. "What is this?" he asked. "The original agreement that bound your daughter to the Ootori family." Tomoe looked at Kyoya. Shock was evident in his eyes. "I don't understand. I signed these papers thirty years ago." "Mr. Katayama, I want Haruhi to have full access to her inheritance. She will get to decide what happens to it." He smiled at Kyoya as he stood up and threw the papers in the fireplace. "I'm glad she is with you. I couldn't possibly ask for anyone better to be with my granddaughter." He opened the door to see Kyoki Ootori speaking with Haruhi.

"Haruhi I almost forgot this is the address your father and I live at. I had to move him because he couldn't even get out of his apartment without being surrounded by reporters." He handed her a slip of paper with his address on it. "Kyoki, you are always welcome home if you need a break." "Thank you, Uncle Tomoe," said Kyoki. Haruhi stared between her grandfather and future mother-in-law. With a bow, Tomoe left for the mansion.

"Did you just say Uncle?" "Oh, I suppose you don't know. Your mother and I were about the same age and so we were always very close. When my parents died in a car accident he took me in. When your mother ran away Tomoe came to me and asked if I would take your mothers' place and marry Yoshio. I agreed since he had taken me in and over time I came to love the man I called my husband and because of her I had four wonderful children."

Haruhi was shocked. All because her mother had run away did Kyoki have the life she did, but it had blossomed into love. "Does Kyoya and…" began Haruhi. "No, none of my children or their spouses' know that the marriage started out as a loveless one." Kyoki looked down sadly at the mention of her late husband and their marriage. "I'm so sorry you lost him." "Thank you Haruhi. You are more like your mother than you will ever know."

Haruhi waved good-bye to Kyoki as Kyoya came to escort her to the limo. He gave her a quick kiss before heading to her grandfathers. She couldn't believe that her mother's decision is what gave her Kyoya. Smiling she thanked her mother in heaven. Funny enough something that Yoshio had said to her early made her smile. If she had anyone to blame it was her mother. He was right in his own way. Because of her mom running away Kyoki married Yoshio and had Kyoya. As the limo pulled up to the Katayama estate she got out and smiled at the person standing on the steps.


	21. Chapter 21

Standing on the steps was Yumiko holding what looked like Kyoyas' notebook. "Yumiko! What are you doing here?" "Master Kyoya… err… Mr. Ootori instructed me I was to be your personal maid wherever you may be. Also, he asked me to give this to you." Yumiko handed Haruhi the notebook and an envelope.

She headed into the house and was greeted by a line of maids. "Welcome home Mistress." Haruhi turned red because she wasn't really expecting it. "Thank you where is my dad?" "Master Ranka is in the west wing. Lyri can show you the way," said an elderly maid. A young woman showed her to her fathers' room. Upon entering she saw her dad was asleep on a large bed. Turning around she saw Yumiko had not left her. "Yumiko can you go find out where my room is and then return here," said Haruhi.

She nodded and closed the door as Haruhi walked over to the bed. Looking down she saw that he was holding the last family photo they had taken together. Looking around she saw that there were boxes scattered everywhere. He must have had to pack in a hurry. "Dad…" said Haruhi. Ranka groaned as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "Haruhi, welcome back." "Thanks dad, but why do you have so many boxes in here?"

Ranka smiles, stretched, and got up off the bed. He picked up a large box and set it on the bed. "I couldn't leave them. All these boxes belonged to your mom and when she died I put them away until you were old enough."

Looking inside Haruhi saw elegant dress after elegant dress. The farther she dug the more she saw until she reached some shoes. "She wanted you to have these one day and I think now is the perfect time," said Ranka. Haruhi hugged her dad just as Yumiko came back. "Miss Haruhi your room is on the second floor in the east wing." "Thank you. Dad if you don't mind I will be taking two boxes for now. Yumiko will you show me to my room. Once they entered she was floored. It was like walking into the past. The room was typical except for a few key items. The TV was a tube TV and there were VHS tapes scattered everywhere. It looked as if someone had been in a hurry to leave and the room looked as if it hadn't been touched in quite some time.

"This was your mothers' room. Mr. Katayama wanted you to have it. We will be replacing the TV and other amenities," said Yumiko. "NO! I want to keep the room exactly as it is, but where is my grandfather?" she asked. "He is in the library three doors down on your right." "Thank you."

Haruhi set the box down and walked down to the library on the right. Stepping in she was in awe. The collection was massive. Haruhi wanted to stop and read them all, but saw her grandfather in his study with the door open. She knocked and he looked up at her. "Come in Haruhi." She walked in and stood in front of his desk.

"Grandfather, may I have a different room for myself?" she asked. Tomoe continued his work, but faltered for a moment before continuing. "Do you not like Kotomos' room?" "It's not that, but I want her room to always stay the same." He started to laugh and set his work to the side. "You and Suzumi would have gotten along well. She refused to let anyone clear or touch the room after Kotomo disappeared. Of course, any room you want is yours," he said. "Thank you!" Nodding she turned to leave. "Haruhi, before you go the law books will be on your left." She walked over and grabbed one that looked like it had been paged through many times and walked back down the hall. Deciding on a room just a few doors away from her moms' old room she set the book on the desk and went to grab the boxes. Making two trips she set both of them on her bed.

Haruhi started pulling the clothes out and hung them up. When she got to the bottom of one of the boxes she saw a Lobelia skirt and pulled it out. Underneath it was the Lobelia shirt. Looking at them she smiled as Yumiko came in. "Haruhi it's time for dinner." "Hey Yumiko what do you think should I wear this to dinner?" she asked. Yumiko grinned and nodded. "Absolutely. Your father and grandfather will have to take a double look." She quickly put them on and was happy that the uniform fit. Once she was dressed Yumiko showed her where the dining room was. Ranka and Tomoe were already there and waiting for her.

Walking in she sat down next to her grandfather. Looking up she had to stop herself from laughing. Both men looked shocked before Ranka started laughing. "Haruhi, you really shouldn't scare us like that. I thought I was looking at Koto." "That was the point!"

Their dinner was served and everyone ate in silence until Tomoe cleared his throat. "Haruhi, I'm glad her uniform fits. You will need it when you attend Lobelia," he said. Haruhi dropped her fork and looked at him eyes wide. "Wait! What?" "Now don't get me wrong Haruhi I will allow you to finish up the school year at Ouran, but it has always been a tradition for the Katayama women to attend there as our previous conversation was interrupted." "Grandfather please I want to attend Ouran isn't there any…" she cried. "Enough! Haruhi this is not up for discussion. You will attend Lobelia. I will not stand for disorder! You will do as I say now please finish your dinner."

Haruhi said she was full and excused herself. Running up the stairs she ran into her mom's room and threw herself on the bed. Crying she held onto the pillows. Ten minutes later she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw it was her dad. "Haruhi…" "Dad it isn't fair. I want to attend Ouran, but he won't let me." Ranka hugged his daughter and understood more than ever why Koto wanted to keep her away from her father. The man was nice when he wanted to be. "What about talking to Kyoya darling. He may be able to do something for you since he is the CEO now." She shook her head. "I can't. I want him to know that I can do things without help." Ranka sighed and looked at his daughter. "Haruhi your mother was the same way, but you two need to learn to lean on each other. Kyoya needs to learn just as much as you do, but please remember you aren't alone. I was going to wait until your birthday, but I think you should have it now." Ranka handed Haruhi a small pink journal. "What is this?" "This was your mothers' journal. She had this when she ran away and always held it close," said Ranka. Haruhi held the journal as he left and sat up. Paging through she found her last entry. It was dated April 20th 1985. She turned the light on and decided to read it.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am so nervous tonight. I have decided to run away. I love my mother very much, but my father has refused to see reason. No matter what I do he won't listen that I don't want to Marry Yoshio Ootori. I used to listen, but then I saw my friend Lyri. She has such a loving family. They support her in everything she does. I know my father has signed over the rights to the Katayama fortune already, but I just can't. No matter how many times I tell myself it is my job I don't feel right about it. I want my own children to have the choice to choose one day. I also want to become a lawyer for the people one day as well. I have asked my friend Yumiko to watch over Kyo-tan. I feel bad leaving her even though she is three years older I still worry. I have to hurry now Lyri and Yumiko will be here soon and not much time to pack. As I won't be using my name anymore I have to take you with me unless I want father to know where I am. Lyri and her family have kindly offered to house me. I hope that Ara-tan will forgive me because when she wakes I will no longer be here. This shall be the last time I go by Kotomo for from now on I will be known as Kotoko._

 _Love,_

 _Kotomo Sakura Katayama_

Haruhi closed the diary and got up deciding to go find Yumiko. She walked over towards the library to find her reading a book on one of the sofas. "Yumiko…" she began. "Haruhi…" she saw how red Haruhis' eyes were. "What's wrong?" she got up and ran over to her. Pulling her close she hugged her as they walked over to the sofa. "Yumiko were you one of my mom's friends?" She smiled and nodded. "I was. I was about five years older than her and started working for her family when I was eighteen. Eventually over time Mo-Chan started to talk with me and I introduced her to my cousin Lyri who is the same age as her. When we helped your mom Kyoki-Sama took her place and married Ootori-Sama. Sometime later I went with the Ootori family and watched Kyoki-Sama fall in love with her husband." Haruhi smiled as Yumiko looked far off. "What was she like?" "Sweet, but rebellious. Mo-Chan was always speaking her mind. When she found out she was to marry the late Mr. Ootori-Sama she fought it. When she knew she couldn't win she decided to run away. It was the hardest thing for her to do. She left behind all her friends and family. She worried for her mother but knew her choice was stay and marry a man she didn't love or leave and find love."

Haruhi looked up sadly as tears were brimming Yumikos' eyes. "When she graduated Lobelia, we knew she would leave us." Looking so sad Haruhi hugged her. "I'm sorry you lost a friend before I ever lost my mom." Don't worry about it Haruhi she left us each with a letter and a gift. I always carry it with me. If it makes you feel better she was much happier in her final years." Yumiko reached up and unhooked her necklace revealing it as a locket. Handing it to Haruhi she opened it to reveal a photo of her mom, Lyri, and Yumiko when they were younger.

"She does look happy," Nodding Yumiko closed the locket and put Haruhis' hand over it. I think you should have it." "I can't! It was a gift from my mom to you," said Haruhi. "And I think she would want you to have it," smiled Yumiko. "Thank you."

Haruhi stood up and held the locket close as she walked to her room. Once she grabbed her backpack she set the locket on the desk and pulled her text books out. Deciding to start with her Greek she pulled out her worksheets when Yumiko knocked and entered. "Haruhi there are some ladies her to see you." Sighing she set the worksheets aside and motioned for her to let them enter.

Stepping aside she allowed Benio, Chizuru, and Hinako to enter. "Fair maiden what a joy to hear from my father that my long-lost cousin had a daughter and that it was you." Benio hugged her as Haruhi was still trying to process the news. "I didn't know my grandfather had any siblings." "Yes, although they don't talk often my grandfather is your grandfathers' brother. I can't believe I never noticed the similarities." The Zuka Club could be a little eccentric, but at least they cared.

"As much as I would like to continue our conversation I have a whole weeks' worth of homework to finish tonight." "Why not let us help you," said Hinako. "I… couldn't…" began Haruhi. "Oh please, it will be our pleasure," said Chizuru. The four sat down at the table in her room and helped Haruhi get caught up. By the time ten O' clock rolled around they had finished up and the girls said their good-byes. Haruhi changed and got into bed. AS she sat there she noticed the letter and the notebook Kyoya had given Yumiko was on the nightstand. Carefully Haruhi opened the letter and looked at his neat writing.

 _Dear Haruhi,_

 _I am giving you my notebook so that you can help keep the club going. Without one of us there those idiots would destroy the spending money in a day. Also, I swear if those twins get any ideas I will kill them. In the notebook you will find a schedule of products for the club that will be available at certain times. I'm trusting you to keep this book safe._ ** _DO NOT_** _let them take it. Now I will be arriving tomorrow to take you shopping. I will pick you up from Ouran after club is over._

 _Love,_

 _Kyoya_

Smiling she opened his notebook and scanned the schedule for activities and merchandise. It was unbelievable. He had it all planned out all the way through her graduation. Setting the notebook down she pulled the covers up and went to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Monday morning Haruhi sleepily got up and dressed in her Ouran uniform. Sighing she realized she didn't have much time left in her uniform. Deciding it was pointless to prolong it she headed down the stairs when Lyri ran up to her. "Mistress Haruhi, Mr. Katayama-Sama asks that you give this to the cafeteria today for your lunch from now on." "Thank you." Haruhi left and started walking to school. She needed to clear her head and wanted to get there early to turn in all her homework. Once she got there she was met with stares and whispers from early arrivers. Wondering what was going on she looked for a friendly face until she saw Kanako.

"Kanako-San…" began Haruhi. "Haruhi, how many times must I tell you Kanako is just fine." She nodded looking at the paper Kanako was holding with Kyoya and Her on the front page. "Is that why everyone is looking at me and whispering?" she asked. "Yes, you should read it." She handed Haruhi the paper and she sat on a bench to read it.

 _The world is forever changing and that stands true for the Ootori family. Early yesterday morning CEO Yoshio Ootori suffered a life-threatening stroke that caused his untimely death. His successor is his youngest son Kyoya Ootori. Kyoya has briefly spoken with the press about his plan for Ootori Enterprises. Although Yoshio left behind his wife Kyoki and four children, their legacy will certainly carry on. Kyoya has also become recently engaged to a young woman Haruhi Fujioka according to an anonymous source. Haruhi Fujioka is the heir to the Katayama fortune and attends Ouran with Kyoya. Kyoya and Haruhi have plans to get married within the next six months according to another source. We offer our condolences to the Ootori family and congratulations to Kyoya Ootori and Haruhi Fujioka on their upcoming wedding._

She handed the paper back and looked at Kanako. "So, this is what everyone is whispering about." She nodded as the two headed inside. Once inside she waved good-bye to Kanako and went to her homeroom. Sitting down she put her head in her hands. She only had up to six months before she was the wife of Kyoya Ootori. As much as she wanted to be with him it was overwhelming. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Kasanoda. "Haruhi, are you alright?" She smiled and nodded. "Yes, just a little worried how far behind I am in class among other things." "Don't worry I got that covered. Renge took notes for you all week and I helped her copy them, so you could have your own set for each class." He walked over to his desk and pulled out a pile of neatly copied notes. "Thank you, I will have to thank Renge when she gets here."

For the remainder of the morning she went over the notes and made little extra notes until class started. The day went fairly smooth with the help of the club, Renge, and Kasanoda she was able to get through most of her classes without interruptions. She had noticed there were two people in her classes that looked much too old to be students at Ouran. Deciding to go to the courtyard for lunch she noticed that the two had followed her out there. Setting her food down she pulled her phone out and called someone waiting for them to answer.

"Kyoya do you have two people following me?" She paused and listened before turning red. "I don't care if this is what you think is best. I don't want body guards walking around with me all the time! Call them off!" She slammed her phone down and looked up at the club and smiled as them came outside to join her.

They ate in silence and Haruhi asked the twins to walk with her to Greek class. On the way there they heard screaming fan girls. Curious the three decided to investigate. There in the center of the hall stood Kyoya. Haruhi tried to walk past him, but his body guards stopped her.

"Haruhi we have some things to do today. Please come with me." She glared at him and continued walking. Kyoya grabbed her arm and she tried yanking it away, but Kyoya held onto her tighter.

"Haruhi, not in public people are watching," whispered Kyoya. She stopped struggling and Kyoya let go. The twins looked ready to pounce on Kyoya and take her away. "Hikaru, Kaoru will you bring my books back to class for me." "But Haruhi…" She shook her head and handed them her books. She left the school and climbed into his limo. Once the door shut Haruhi glared at him for several minutes before Kyoya broke the silence. "Haruhi…" he began. "Don't Kyoya. I was just fine before. Why did you have to give me body guards? I was already having a difficult day. I think I'm starting to I understand why my mom ran away from this life." Haruhi snapped her mouth shit upon realizing what she just said. "Kyoya…I…" "No, I get it Haruhi. Now if you don't mind I will drop you off at home." Haruhi didn't argue as she couldn't believe what she had just said. When they arrived, she got out and ran into her house. Running upstairs she ran into Yumiko. "Haruhi what's wrong?" Haruhi burst into tears and held onto her friend. Yumiko just stood there for a while letting her get it out before she brought her to her room. She had been silent for the last twenty minutes and it made her worry.

Haruhi had stayed in her room for the rest of the day. Only when Yumiko came in to see if she wanted a snack did she speak. "Haruhi…" "Yumiko can you get the limo ready. I'm going out." Nodding she left as Haruhi changed. Five minutes later she walked down the stairs to the front door and smiled as she left.

"Good afternoon Mistress Haruhi where to?" asked the driver. "Take me to Moomin Bakery please." Nodding he closed the door as she buckled up. Fifteen minutes later they arrived. Stepping outside she told the driver to return for her in ten minutes. Walking in she was greeted by Aiko. "Aiko-San! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Oh Haruhi-Chan I wasn't expecting you here so early," she said. "Early? What do you mean?" asked Haruhi. Just then Fuyumi came around the corner and saw her. "Haruhi-Chan perfect timing can I have you bring these to my dear little brother. He has been in a mood since early this afternoon." Looking at the bag she saw cookies. "But he doesn't like sweets." Fuyumi smiled and put a bag in her hands. "Trust me and say they are from you. He will eat them then."

Haruhi left the bakery as her limo pulled up. "Are we heading back to your home now?" "No take me to the Ootori mansion." Nodding he closed the door and started driving. What seemed as if it wasn't long enough they pulled up to the Ootori Mansion. Stopping outside the front doors she was greeted by Kyoki. "Haruhi-Chan what brings you here?" she asked. "Fuyumi-Chan wants me to give these to Kyoya." She smiled and told her he was up in his room.

Walking up the stairs and down the hall she opened the door to just about be hit with a pillow. "I said go away!" He wasn't looking at the door, so he didn't see her walk into the room and set the cookies down. Walking up to him she touched his shoulder making him spin around. "Haruhi!?" He looked away from her. "Kyoya…" "Why are you here Haruhi?" "I… just wanted to say I'm sorry. I had a rough day and I ended up taking it out on you." Kyoya looked at her and held out his hand. She took it and he pulled her into a hug. "Haruhi I want to be there for you, but how can I if you keep trying to be completely independent."

She held onto him and cried. "I'm sorry!" Kyoya held onto her tighter and walked them over to the sofa. Sitting down she explained how her grandfather was forcing her to change over to Lobelia and how having him place body guards around her sent her over the top. "I'm sorry Haruhi. I should have talked to you before I assigned them to you." Why did you give me body guards anyways?" He stood up and walked over to his desk. Picking up a single piece of paper and handed it to her. It was a note about Haruhi herself.

 _Mr. Ootori,_

 _We are writing to warn you that if you don't cease your engagement to the Fujioka girl we will have no choice, but to take the girl for our Master._

Haruhi looked up to see Kyoyas' eyes filled with worry. "Kyoya, do you have any clues who this could be?" He shook his head. "Even with the private police force I haven't been able to get any leads." This worried Haruhi mostly because Kyoya had been known to solve anything. "I have an idea." Pulling out her phone she called Kasanoda. "Kasanoda could you and Sendo-San come over to the Ootori Mansion." After a pause she smiled. "Great see you in a little bit."

Haruhi and Kyoya decided to work on their wedding plans while waiting for the two to arrive. Thirty minutes later a maid showed the two Yukuza successors into Kyoyas' room. Taking a seat, the two waited for Haruhi and Kyoya to put their stuff away. "Haruhi, what's going on?" asked Kasanoda. She nodded at Kyoya and he handed the note over. "This arrived for me this morning. Do either of you recognize who wrote it." The two read over the note and Tesuya Sendo go angry. "I don't believe it! Do they truly believe this will work!"

"Sendo-San what's wrong?" asked Haruhi. "Haruhi-San I'm sorry, but you were right to call us here. Please wait here and don't leave I'll be back in an hour." She nodded as Sendo-San ran out of the room with Kasanoda in tow.


	23. Chapter 23

An hour later Sendo and Kasanoda came in with two men and threw them at the ground. "Tell them you idiots!" said Sendo. Kyoya and Haruhi looked at the two men as they cowered before them. Sighing Sendo and Kasanoda each placed a foot on one of them. "Ootori-Sama, Fujioka-San these two are from the Sendo syndicate. They wanted to stop your wedding. I recognized their sloppy writing." "But why?" asked Haruhi. "Because whether or not you are aware the Katayama family has some investments with the Yakuza and if you marry the Ootori boy…" said one of the men. Sendo kicked the man in the back of the head. "Show some respect to Ootori-Sama! Basically, what they are trying to say is that they fear that if Ootori-Sama would get ahold of the investment and that's why they threatened to take Fujioka-San and make her marry me to protect those investments."

Haruhi smiled and started to laugh. "Kyoya gave me full control over my inheritance. If that's what you wanted, you could have just asked. I will get it to Sendo-San as soon as I can," she said. The two thanked her profusely before Sendo, Kasanoda, and the two men left. "Haruhi that was very nice of you." "Well I could see they had the best intentions. They just went about it the wrong way. Now Mr. Ootori will you help me write up a letter signing the investments over to Sendo-San."

He nodded and opened up his laptop pulled up the official documents and typed up a notification letter. After printing them he showed her where to sign. Calling Tachibana, he had him take it to his lawyer to get it notarized and then deliver it to the Sendo Syndicate.

It was starting to get late when Kyoya suggested they get going. Haruhi gave a confused look, but nodded and they walked down to the limo and they drove off. "Haruhi…" "Hm?" "I can't ask you to stop attending Ouran, nor can I prevent your grandfather from transferring you to Lobelia… unless…" "Unless what Kyoya?" She asked. He looked at her and shook his head. "Don't worry about it Haruhi, but I promise I won't let you stop attending Ouran as long as you go along with my plan." Curious about his plan she tried to figure it out, but gave up and accepted she would find out soon enough.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up to a stop and as they got out Haruhi saw they were at Moomin Bakery & Café. "Kyoya…" she began. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I felt it's only appropriate our engagement party should be at the place our first date took place." "Party… Wait what! Kyoya I'm not even dressed for a party!" He ushered her into the bakery and to the back where Yumiko was waiting for her. "Come Haruhi we don't have much time," she said.

Yumiko quickly stripped Haruhi from her clothes and put her in a floor length pink rose dress with an A-line skirt. Yumiko zipped up the back and handed Haruhi a pair of gloves and shoes. Once she had that on two maids came in. One worked on toes while the other did her makeup and Yumiko did her hair. Thirty minutes later she came out to Kyoya speaking to who she assumed was the Owner and the staff. He turned to see her and smiled. "Haruhi, I have a couple of things to discuss with you before guests start arriving," said Kyoya.

They sat down at a table in the far corner and he pulled out a pile of papers. Setting them in front of her she looked down to see they were a contract. "Kyoya what is this?" "It's a simple contract for our marriage and promises." Reading through she saw the requests weren't that unreasonable, but passed them back without signing. "Kyoya I agree with the requests, but I refuse to sign this. This isn't a business agreement and I refuse to see it as such. Months ago, before I realized my feelings for you I would have considered it, but now I just can't see myself signing this. To me this would be exactly like the contract your father made me sign and you aren't him." Kyoya looked ready to object, but Haruhi grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the back and opened a closet. Shoving him in she closed the door.

"Haruhi…" began Kyoya. He was cut off as Haruhi pushed him against the wall and kissed him. He was shocked. She had never been aggressive, but he had to admit he liked it. When she broke the kiss, he was barely able to restrain himself and the look in her eyes said she knew it. He decided to turn the tables and flipped her around. Pulling her close he held her tightly against him with one arm and used the other to massage her breast. Hearing her gasp made him more aroused and he proceeded to kiss and lick her neck and shoulder. He knew she was just as aroused as him when he felt her arch her back and start to moan. He covered her mouth and stopped kissing her neck.

"Haruhi, we don't want everyone coming back here now do we?" he asked seductively. Shaking her head, he smiled into her neck and became more aggressive and started nipping at her neck. When she started to squirm Kyoya decided to finish up and bit down hard on her neck leaving a dark read mark as Haruhi moaned in pleasure behind his hand. When Kyoya was satisfied he released her and helped straighten her dress. Turning around Kyoya smirked at the glare she was giving him. "Kyoya how am I supposed to explain this?" "You should get that covered up by Yumiko." He straightened his own suit and started to leave when Haruhi ran in front of him blocking his way. "Why did you do this?" she asked pointing at the mark. He smirked and leaned forward. "I am a very possessive man and I want everyone to know you are mine. Now if you will excuse me I must attend to some business unless you would like to help me," he said

Haruhi blushed and ran out of the room only to run into Fuyumi. "Haruhi-Chan why are you so red?" Haruhi made the mistake of turning and heard Fuyumi gasp. She grabbed Haruhi by the wrist and dragged her to the bathroom and locked the door behind her. "Where did you get that?" She pointed at the mark on her neck that was now turning slightly purple. Quickly covering it with her hand she looked at Fuyumi and mumbled something like she was going to kill him. She started to laugh and told her to wait there. A few minutes later she came back with a cardigan. "Her this should help. No one will ask you about wearing this." She put it on and smiled.

The two walked out to see the bakery was filling up with friends and people who she assumed were important clients of the Ootori family. Kyoya came up next to Haruhi and smiled. "Nice cardigan, but I personally prefer your bare shoulders," he said. She turned and gave him a menacing glare that rivaled his own. "This wouldn't be necessary if you hadn't done what you did," she seethed. Smiling he escorted her to the front of the room. "Wait here for a moment." Kyoya joined his family and cleared his throat causing many of the guests to turn and look at him. "Thank you everyone for coming. As you all know my late father named me his successor and I want to live up to his expectations. There will be some changes I plan to make that will help profit all if us. Tonight, may be my succession party, but it is also my engagement party to my fiancée Haruhi Fujioka.

He held his hand out and she took it walking up to stand next to him. If there was one thing the Host Club had taught her, it was how to act like the perfect host. Once she had faced everyone Kyoya squeezed her hand. "This in my fiancée Haruhi. We will be married in four months' time. We plan to take Ootori Enterprises to a new level and find ways to cure people quicker."

The guests clapped and the family started to mingle with everyone. Kyoya introduced her to important people throughout the night. At one-point Hikaru and Kaoru pulled her aside stating they wanted to design her wedding dress. By the time the party was over Haruhi was resting on a bench barely awake. Huni sat down next to her. "Haru-chan, Kyo-Chan asked me to take you home. He said he would finish up." She nodded and Mori picked her up and she leaned into his chest. Once they were inside the limo he laid her down on the seat as she fell asleep, but not before Mori heard her say she didn't want to go home. Looking at Huni he nodded and Huni spoke with the driver as Mori texted Kyoya.

When they pulled up they couldn't wake her so Mori picked her up and carefully walked up the steps. Two maids were waiting and showed them to her room. One maid pulled back the covers back as Mori laid her down. The two left as the maids pulled her shoes and gloves off and pulled the covers up.


	24. Chapter 24

The next morning Haruhi woke up and looked around. Realizing she was in Kyoyas' room she stretched before getting out of bed. Looking down she realized she was still in her dress and decided to look for some clothes to wear. Walking down the stairs she saw a summer dress laying on top of his dresser. Smiling she grabbed the floral dress and started to take the cardigan off when she heard a door open. Turning around she saw Kyoya standing there in nothing but a towel around his waist. Turning red she started to back up but tripped and began to fall.

"HARUHI!" Kyoya ran at her as she fell backwards. She closed her eyes preparing for impact but felt a pair of hands wrap around her head. The two landed with a thud and she opened her eyes to see Kyoya looking at her concern written all over his face. "Haruhi are you alright?" he asked. She just nodded turning redder by the minute. "Are you sure?" He moved one of his hands and felt her forehead. "I'm fine Kyoya, but could you please cover up." He looked down and saw that his towel was lying beside him abandoned. He grabbed the towel and wrapped himself before standing up to help Haruhi.

Once she was standing she ran into the bathroom and closed the door. Breathing hard she tried to unzip her dress while calming herself down but couldn't. Sighing she opened the door to see Kyoya pulling on a shirt. "Kyoya could you help me please?" she asked. Nodding he got up and joined her in the bathroom. Haruhi held the front of her dress as he pulled her zipper down. "There you go Haruhi." Walking out the door he pulled the door shut and went to get some breakfast. When he returned she was looking through his dresser. He set the tray on the coffee table as he walked up to her. "You know I'm starting to think you have picked up some of Fuyumis' unhealthy habits." Haruhi turned around to see Kyoya lean over and grab a white scarf. "Here this is to cover up that love bite I made. It wouldn't do to have Tamaki, or the twins see that." Haruhi went to grab for it, but Kyoya lifted it above her and placed it on her neck.

As he wrapped it around her she looked at him defiantly. "I could have done that myself." "What would be the fun in that? I like doing things for you. Now come and have some breakfast." The two sat at the sofa and picked what they wanted to eat. "Kyoya, don't I have school today?" "About that, the school gave you today and tomorrow off since tomorrow is my fathers' funeral. I called them about it. Yumiko is on her way now to collect your school work and if you wouldn't mind my mother wants to see you sometime today. Nodding they finished breakfast and Haruhi decided to wander around before Yumiko returned with her homework.

Stepping out into the hall she walked around until she eventually ended up in a part of the Mansion she had never been in. Deciding to explore she opened a door and was surprised to see pictures of her mom. Stepping into the room she walked towards the bed. The pictures were everything and anything from the age of seven to maybe twenty. The funny thing was the older girl next to her looked Familiar.

"Haruhi-Chan what are you doing in my room?" Turning around she saw Kyoki looking at her. "Why are there photos of my mother here?" Kyoki chuckled and looked at her lovingly. "You know you are a lot like Koto. As for why this was my own personal room I had requested when I married Yoshio. If my late husband had seen this, he would have asked me to take this down. Yoshio may have been a great husband, but he loved your mother even if she didn't and she broke his heart. Koto and I shared many things, in fact I ran into her once when Fuyumi, Kyoya, and I were out. You were there, but I doubt you remember." Kyoki looked so close to tears and sat on the bed. "She was my best friend and I lost her. She looked so scared the day she saw me. It was as if my very existence caused her pain. She picked you up and ran."

She started to shake and cry. Haruhi sat down next to her and put her hands on Kyokis' shoulders. "It's not your fault my mom had her reasons," said Haruhi. "No! It's my fault. She got hit by that car that day because she saw me! She died because of me! You lost a mom because of me! It's all because me!" Haruhi wrapped her arms around Kyoki. She realized she must have been holding this in all this time. Letting the woman who would soon be her mother-in-law cry she just sat there and hugged her. What seemed like minutes later Kyoki wiped her eyes and hugged Haruhi. "Kyoki-San, did my mom call you Kyo-Tan?" She looked at Haruhi eyes wide with shock and nodded.

"She told me once if I ever ran into Kyo-Tan to give her a message for her. At the time I didn't understand, but now I do. She told me to tell you she was sorry she ran, but she was so afraid that he would find he and use her daughter for his own gain. That no matter what nothing was your fault. She also wanted me to tell you she missed you every day and loves you and always will."

Kyoki started to laugh. "She would say that. Thank you Haruhi-Chan." Getting up she walked over to her vanity and picked up a photo. "Here this is a photo I got of the two of you before she saw me. May it bring you happiness." Kyoki left and she looked down. It was a picture of her mom pushing her on the swing. The two were smiling and Haruhi started to tear up and hugged the photo. "Thank you Kyoki," she whispered to herself.

Sometime later she was walking down the hall when a hand shot out and pulled her into a room. Looking up she saw it was Kyoya smiling at her. He noticed her eyes were red. "What's wrong?" Shaking her head, she smiled. "Nothing is wrong." "Haruhi don't lie to me." "I'm not I promise. I just had a wonderful conversation with your mother," she smiled. Kyoya saw her holding a photo and saw it was her mom. "Where did you get that?" She looked at the photo and smiled. "It was from Kyoki, she gave it to me." She showed him, and he smiled. "I remember that day. I was six years old and my mother showed me you for the first time. You were pretty, and Fuyumi would never let me forget I blushed when I was six."

Yumiko knocked and entered with her homework. "Mr. Ootori-Sama your private tutor is here for your lessons. Nodding he left and told Haruhi if she had any questions his old lessons from last year were on his bookshelf.


	25. Chapter 25

Haruhi was working quietly with Yumiko sitting nearby when her phone went off. Looking at it she threw the phone against the wall. "What is it Haruhi?" "My grandfather. I'm still upset at him and refuse to talk to him," she said. Yumiko got up and sat down next to her. "You know maybe you should try and talk to him he could have changed." Shaking her head, she got up. "You don't understand Yumiko. He will do things to make me listen." Yumiko started to laugh earning a glare from Haruhi. "Listen I'll be back later so try and stay calm until then. Haruhi gave her a questioning look, but nodded and returned to her homework.

A few hours later Yumiko returned with Tomoe looking very disgruntled. "Why is he here?" "Miss Young made a valid point that by forcing you to change schools I may be doing things the same way I did thirty years ago that forced Kotomo to run away from home. I'm sorry Haruhi can you forgive me?" She looked at him and smiled. Walking up she gave him a hug. "Of course, we are family after all, but you really need to learn to compromise. I'll make you a deal I will finish up the school year at Ouran and continue to work through the summer to graduate and attend Lobelia for the etiquette classes in the fall. Does that sound fair?" He nodded and she walked down the hall to Kyoyas office. He was writing at his desk when she knocked. "Come in…" She stepped in to see him writing in his workbook for school. "What can I do for you Haruhi?" "Would you mind if I joined you in your class sessions?"

"Haruhi why would you need to join me in my class sessions?" he asked. "Because I made a promise to my grandpa and I need to graduate Ouran by the end of the summer." He nodded and told her to take a seat. "Here take this. These are from my classes at the beginning of the year. If you have any questions I can answer them for you." She smiled as she started to work on her next classes. By the time three rolled around they had fallen asleep. It wasn't until Tamaki ran in the room and started shouting that the two woke up. Growling Kyoya threw a book at him. "Tamaki how many times have I told you not to disturb me when I'm sleeping." "But Mommy how can I not when you and I darling daughter are to be married in such a short amount of time. There is so much to do! Come we must go chose a venue," he said excitedly.

Shaking her head Haruhi got up and pulled Tamaki out before Kyoya decided to throw anything else. "Tamaki-Sempai can I ask you something." He got all serious as she walked out to the terrace. "What is Haruhi?" "Do you think I'll make Kyoya happy? I mean we were forced into this in the beginning, but now I worry I won't be able to be the person he wants me to be." Tamaki placed his arm around her. "Haruhi Haruhi Haruhi. Are you so concerned you can't see the man behind the host?" She looked at him as his brilliant Purple eyes smiled back at her. "He has been in love with you for so long and he would probably kill me if I told you this, but he used to talk about you all the time. He would constantly stare at you when you first arrived at Ouran before any of us…" Suddenly Tamaki was on the ground and Kyoya was standing on him. "Idiot, I told you before not to talk about that." Kyoya was red and grabbed Haruhis' arm. Pulling her into the garden he brought her over to the roses. "Kyoya why were you so embarrassed about that?" "Haruhi do you remember when you first set foot in Ouran you were still in middle school. I had been the first one to see you and I knew that you were that girl all those years ago." "Why didn't you come talk to me?" "I was afraid you would recognize me," he said.

Haruhi started to laugh. "Kyoya I had only seen you that day for a moment and I barely remember that day as it. I can't believe the shadow king is afraid of a woman." "That woman happens to be my future wife." She smiled and touched his face, "Kyoya I think I get what my dad meant now. We should stop being independent and lean on each other. We may want to be our own person, but we need to remember that we are each going to be there for each other from now on." He smiled and they heard the twins torturing Tamaki. "We should probably go help him," said Haruhi. "We could or we could go join them." Kyoya ran ahead of her and started helping the twins as she went to help Tamaki. Eventually it turned into a water fight as the twins had found the garden hoses. Tamaki and Haruhi were soaked by the time everyone was ready to go home. After drying off everyone said their good-byes and Tamaki gave Haruhi a ride home.

"Haruhi…" "Yes?" "Can you help me surprise Kyoya? We all want to throw him a Bachelor party." She grinned and shook her head. "You realize he will probably kill you right?" she asked. Tamaki gave his award-winning grin and she laughed before agreeing to help. When they arrived at the Katayama residence she invited him in, but Tamaki declined saying he didn't want to risk Ranka seeing him. Laughing she bid him goodnight and walked into the house.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Haruhi crawled out of bed and walked down to the dining room in her pajamas. Tomoe was already dressed as was her father. "I was wondering when you would get out of bed. Hurry and eat we need to be there in an hour," said Tomoe. Nodding she sat down and had her pancakes. As soon as she was finished she ran upstairs to see a black dress laying on her bed. Putting it on she quickly pulled her hair up in a ponytail and put her black flats on. Grabbing her cardigan on the way out she ran down the stairs and walked out with her dad and grandfather.

Sometime later they pulled up to the church and were greeted by the Ootori family and guards. "Grandfather why are there so many guards here?" "Because Haruhi with so many important CEO and business owners they need to make sure the protection for everyone is safe." She nodded as she walked up to Kyoya and Fuyumi who were speaking. Fuyumi waved and motioned for her to come closer. "Haruhi good you and Kyoya will enter after mother since you are the future wife of the current CEO." She nodded as everyone started to gather. After most people had seated themselves the pastor explained how the funeral would go.

Before she knew it, the pastor had walked to the front and Kyoki followed him. Kyoya grabbed her hand as they walked into the church Kyoya held her hand and she leaned into him. Taking their seats, the rest of the family took their seats. Once everyone was seated the pastor stood up.

"Today we come together to celebrate the life of Yoshio Ootori. First and foremost, he was a loving, caring, giving husband and father. He cared for each of his children dearly. He was a very accomplished business man. He brought the Ootori Enterprises to a new level and expanded the medical field for his business. He became the CEO at the youthful age of twenty-three and married his beloved wife Kyoki. Together they had four wonderful children. Yuuichi (Aiko), Fuyumi (Lee), Akito, and Kyoya. Yoshio was taken from us suddenly from a stroke, but we will always remember him. When the choice came for him to decide on a successor he thought long and hard about it. A successor meant the next generation and he had many aspects he had to consider for each of his children. He often prided himself in the success of his children and planning out their futures. He mentioned once to his wife he was proud of his son Kyoya had saved his medical division and knew he would make a great business man one day. Many off you knew him as the CEO of Ootori Enterprises, but he was a great friend to those who knew him well."

"Today Yoshio would not want us to mourn his death, for he was full of life and always wanted what was best for his children. At this moment, I would like to invite Kyoki-San to come and speak about her husband."

"My darling Yoshio who forever will be known to me as "Oshi". I could never have hoped to find a man who would fit so tightly and be woven so seamlessly into my life like a golden thread. We were always a team, there were no bosses in our relationship, and we planned our life together allowing our love to blossom and guide us. You were not only my husband, but you became my very best friend. A friendship I will cherish to the end of my days. And there is coming a day when tomorrow will start without me, but for now I must carry on, it will be a difficult and lonely journey without you by my side, but one day I will see you again and we will have all eternity to share our love together."

The pastor continued and Haruhi felt Kyoya squeeze her hand. Looking over she saw him crying. She gently placed a hand on him and he looked at her. "It's going to be okay," she whispered. He put his arm around her and for rest of the funeral she allowed herself to be his shoulder. After the funeral had ended Haruhi and Kyoya were talking with Ranka when the Ootori lawyer came up to them. "Excuse me Mr. Ootori may I have a word with you and Miss Fukjioka please." Nodding they said good-bye to Ranka. Once they were in a small office the lawyer opened her briefcase. "I want to offer my sympathies to you Ootori-Sama, but we have matter of utmost importance. Your father last week came to me to update his will making you the successor, but he has a stipulation for your succession." The two looked at her confused. She pulled out the papers and placed them in front of Kyoya who picked up.

Kyoya started to laugh. "That man, he would do this to us," he said. "What is it Kyoya?" asked Haruhi. He handed her the documents. Reading over it she looked at him smiling. "Honestly that man knows his loop holes. The only way to completely inherit the company our first-born child must be born within the first two years of our marriage or the succession falls back to Yuuichi." They looked at each other and smiled and nodded to each other. "Where do we sign," they said. The lawyer pulled out another document and showed them where to sign. After they finished they rejoined the rest of their family and friends. As Tamaki was leaving he gave Kyoya and Haruhi a hug and slipped her a piece of paper. Gracefully she excused herself to the bathroom.

Opening the note Tamaki told her to meet him at the in the third music room at noon tomorrow. Smiling she returned to the guests offering their sympathies until Tomoe told her that she must return home since she returned to school tomorrow.

 **A/N: I'm sorry I feel this chapter wasn't the greatest but I'm not very good at writing funeral scenes.**


	27. Chapter 27

The next day she met Tamaki and the twins in the third music room for lunch. Mori and Huni couldn't attend due to the fact they were at the University and didn't have the time. "Alright we need to think of a bachelor party for Kyoya." "Boss how about we kidnap him so he doesn't know where were taking him." "Are you insane Kaoru? The moment you do that the private police force will be on us," said Haruhi. The twins shared a look before smiling at her. "Then why don't you get him to come with you Haruhi. I'm sure you could do it. After all he wouldn't question you," said Hikaru. "That's a brilliant idea. Then it's decided. Haruhi you will get Kyoya to come with you," said Tamaki. "No, No way in Hell Sempai." Tamaki went and sat in the corner to start growing mushrooms.

Haruhi felt a headache coming on and couldn't understand how Kyoya dealt with these idiots all the time. "Stop growing mushrooms Tamaki-Sempai. His birthday is this month, isn't it?" He nodded and she sighed. "Well what about on his birthday you have the bachelor party. He wouldn't suspect anything and you would have a better chance at surprising him." The three looked at her and smiled. "You know Haruhi is right. He would think we are just taking him out and Haruhi could bring him to us." "What? Why me?" "Because my dear daughter mommy will listen to you." Giving an exasperated sigh, she walked out shaking her head. The host club was going to be the death of her and she couldn't do anything about it.

After school, she headed over to the Ootori mansion. Once there she went to Kyoyas' office to find his tutor Jinn waiting for her. "Fujioka-San you are late." "I'm sorry sir I had to escape the fan girls asking questions about my wedding." "No excuses. Now get to work you will study the modern history of Japan." She opened he text book as the tutor went over important dates by the time dinner came around she had progressed through her English as well. Someone knocked on the door and entered with a tray of food. "Mr. Jinn that's enough for today thank you." He nodded and left as Kyoki set the food on the desk. "Haruhi-Chan…" she began. "Please call me Haruhi you will be my mother-in-law soon enough," she smiled. "Very well Haruhi then you can call me Kyoki of Kyo if you wish. What I was going to say is Kyoya had to fly out to France for an emergency and asked me to tell you he was sorry he won't be back for a few days.

"Do you know why he had to fly out there Kyoki?" "I do, but he made me promise not to tell." She smiled as Haruhi began eating. "Does it have something to do with us?" "Haruhi you can ask all you want I'm not going to tell you." Haruhi sighed and began to eat her dinner of Teriyaki Chicken and Curry. Once she had finished she took the limo home and started her own homework for her classes. A few hours later she yawned and closed her textbook before crawling into bed.


	28. Chapter 28

Over the next few weeks Haruhi worked diligently on her School work along with her work for her third-year classes. Even with Kyoya still in France the club continued his surprise bachelor party. They had no idea when he would return, but hoped he would be back in time. On the afternoon of November 22nd Tamaki ran into Haruhis' classroom looking excited. "Haruhi!" She looked up just as Tamaki grabbed her wrist pulling her out of the classroom. "Sempai! What is going on!?" "You will see." He pulled her all the way out to the gates to see a black limo waiting and the door opened and the man that stepped out made her ran towards him.

"Kyoya!" she jumped into his arms as he wrapped his arms around her. "Haruhi…" "I missed you so much Kyoya why did you go to France?" He smiled at her as he pulled out a small box from his pocket. "I had some business to attend to for Ootori Enterprises, but had some free time every day and went to look for the perfect gift for our wedding day and finally found them on the last day. I got in this morning and wanted to see you so I texted Tamaki I was back and asked him to grab you. I figured it would be more entertaining." She laughed and looked up at him. "It was you should have seen Sensei Min. She looked like she would smack him." He released her and handed her the small box. Opening it revealed two gold rings with Roses engraved around the ring. "They're beautiful Kyoya, but how did you find them?" "I went to every ring store in Paris until I found one that could custom make the rings I wanted.

They talked for a few more minutes before Tamaki cleared his throat. "As much as I'd like to let you two have this lovely reunion Haruhi and I must return to class." Kyoya gave Haruhi a quick kiss on the lips before getting in the limo. Turning around she saw Tamaki smiling at her. "Come along Haruhi I'm sure the twins are wondering what's going on. He held out his hand and she took it. "Tamaki thank you for being my knight these past few weeks while he was gone." He just smiled and nodded. As he opened the door to Haruhis' class he knocked over by Hikaru and Kaoru. "Boss why did you take Haruhi from class?" asked Hikaru. "Hikaru, Kaoru let Tamaki go. He was just doing what Kyoya asked him to. The twins turned to look at her and she smiled nodding.

"So tonight, is still on?" asked Kaoru. "Yes, now please let Tamaki go back to class." They got off him and the three took their seats. After class, the host club was closed and the hosts all gathered around the table waiting for Mori and Huni to arrive. Once they were there Tamaki discussed the plan. Haruhi would convince Kyoya to have dinner at Tamaki's' where the twins would ambush them before they got inside. Yumiko would be waiting to take Haruhi home and Tamaki, Huni, and Mori would join the twins in the limo taking Kyoya to an undisclosed location where they would keep him until morning. With everyone having their own tasks they all went their separate ways.

Haruhi arrived at the Ootori mansion and went into the office to see the tutor and set to work. Around six she set the pencil down and went to find Kyoya making a sandwich. "Kyoya wait." He looked up and set the sandwich down. "What is it?" "Tamaki invited us over for dinner," she said. "Haruhi I just can't. I still have too much to do and…" he began. She placed a finger on his lips to stop him. "And you can wait one night. The work isn't going anywhere." He sighed and smiled. Grabbing her hands, he kissed them. "How can I say no to that? Fine I'll go." He grabbed his jacket and helped her put hers on as Tachibana brought the limo around. Once they pulled up to the Suoh mansion she saw the twins crouched and waiting. She knew she would only have a split second to react so the moment Kyoya stepped out she jumped out of the way. Kyoya turned just in time to see Hikaru and Kaoru tackle him to the ground. "What the…?" The twins pulled him into their limo and he saw Haruhi standing next to Yumiko waving before the twins got him inside in the limo and Tamaki, Huni, and Mori followed.

Yumiko and Haruhi got into the limo and started to head home when the driver took a wrong turn. "Yumiko… why did we take a wrong turn?" She smiled and shook her head. "You think you and Tamaki-San and you are the only ones' planning. While he had you distracted Renge-San and Kanako-San helped Lyri and I plan your bachelorette party." She smiled as the limo pulled up to the docks. Stepping out she smelled the nice sea air. Stepping on the boat she is greeted by many of her clients at the Host Club and the Zuka club, but the most surprising person on the boat was sitting there with Renge having a cup of tea. They noticed her and the woman got up. "Miss Fujioka, I have come to give you a letter for Tamaki." "Why not give it to him yourself?" She smiled sadly. "Because of the last meeting him and I had, I doubt he wants to see me again anytime soon."

She handed her the letter and started to walk away. "Éclair why don't you join us. The more the merrier. Besides I just wouldn't feel right letting someone leave unhappy." "Aren't you still mad at me for what I did last spring at the Ouran Fair?" Éclair asked. Haruhi shrugged and smiled at her. "I could be, but I don't see the point. You had your reasons and they may not have been your own." Éclair smiled at Haruhi and nodded.

The girls all had a blast and gave Haruhi gift after gift. When she opened the last gift she stood up, but Lyri and Yumiko came forward with a box. "Haruhi, your mother left this at my house before she left and we would like you to have it." Haruhi opened the box and saw it was her mothers' forehead band. "This was the band that she was going to wear at her wedding to Yoshio, but we think it's better suited to you." Haruhi took a close look at it was encrusted with diamonds all the way around except the front had a blue crescent moon that would dangle on her forehead and a golden sun that would sit in the back. "It's beautiful thank you. Both of you. You don't know how much I appreciate it. It is because of you that I have learned more about my mother than I ever hoped to."

Haruhi got up and hugged the two maids. Even though it was November it was unusually warm. "I want to thank everyone for coming especially Renge and Kanako for helping Lyri and Yumiko plan this. I have truly enjoyed my time at Ouran and each of you has made it truly special for me. If I knew all the friends and people I would make I would have applied sooner. Thank you everyone for being in my life." All the girls smiled and told Haruhi she was welcome. Eventually everyone except for Renge, Yumiko, Lyri, and Éclair had left. "Éclair why don't you come with me back to the Suoh mansion. Tamaki won't be back until morning anyways and I think it would be fun to see his reaction if you were there. Plus, I think Lady Suoh would like to see you again."

"Haruhi I…" "Please Éclair I simply can't allow you to stay at hotel." She sighed and nodded. They got into the limo and walked into the mansion to see Lady Suoh sitting by the piano. Looking up she was surprised to see Éclair. "Lady Éclair. What brings you here?" she asked. "Haruhi invited me." "Of course, come this way." She showed Éclair to a spare room and the girls bid good night to Lady Suoh. Haruhi stayed for a while getting to know the side of Éclair that she never got the chance to before. She didn't know what time it was but they both eventually drifted off to bed together.


	29. Chapter 29

She didn't know what time it was, but when she woke up she saw she was lying next to Éclair. Getting up she decided to go get breakfast. Stepping out into the hall she headed into the dining room when she heard a commotion at the front doors. Taking a detour, she saw Kyoya throwing the twins off his arms. "Aww come on Kyoya. You know you enjoyed it," said Tamaki. He sent a glare at Tamaki that scared the entire group. Just then Haruhi came into view. "Jeez you would think I could have breakfast in peace." Kyoya turned his sights on her. "You." He advanced on her quickly. "How could you let them do that to me and just stand there waving. Thanks to those idiots I'm really tired." She giggled as he looked as if he was getting to the point when he would explode, but saw a glint in Haruhis' eyes that indicated something was up. "What are you up to?" he whispered

She shook her head and smiled. "Just wait. The surprise will come to be at breakfast." He nodded and followed her into the dining room along with the rest of the club. They were all sitting there eating as the twins constantly poked fun at Kyoya before he sent them a glare that shut them up. Five minutes later Éclair walked into the room. Tamaki stood up so fast he knocked his chair over. Pointing he looked terrified. "What are you doing here!?" She smiled as Haruhi started laughing. "Mommy! Haruhi is conspiring against me!" Kyoya couldn't hold it back anymore and started laughing making everyone look at him. "I'm sorry Haruhi I couldn't hold it." She smiled and stood up. "Calm down Tamaki-Sempai. Éclair came at my request. She showed up at my bachelorette party and I invited her here. She gave me a letter to give you, but I convinced her to stay here for the night. I just happened to fall asleep while talking with her."

She handed Tamaki a letter and he read it. After reading it he looked at Éclair and smiled. "Thank you Éclair I know you had to go through a lot of trouble to get this to me." She smiled and nodded. "Your welcome." Everyone finished eating in silence before they decided to go to the mall. Once everyone got there the twins dragged Haruhi off to a shoe store. "Jeez Hikaru, Kaoru you could have asked before dragging me away." "Ahh Haruhi what's the fun in that?" She huffed and looked around. She was in a shoe store full of fancy shoes. Groaning she knew what they had planned. Hikaru had her take a seat as Kaoru went and grabbed shoes. "Hikaru is this really necessary?" "Of course, Haruhi. We know how were going to design your dress we just need to find the right shoes." Kaoru came back with several boxes and a sales associate carrying a few herself

"Don't I get to choose and besides what will my dress look like?" They shared a look and shook their heads. "Not a chance Haruhi. Until the dress in finalized we aren't letting you in on it." She stood up so fast Hikaru had to take a step back. "Now you listen here. You two may be designing my dress, but I'm going to be the one wearing it. If I don't like it you will have to redo it so isn't it better to let me be involved." They just nodded too afraid to say anything. Whether Haruhi realized it or not she was a lot more like Kyoya than anyone cared to admit. "Haruhi we aren't trying to keep you in the dark it's just that marrying a CEO is kind of a big deal," said Kaoru. "How so?" "Well everyone expects the bride to wear something unique and different. Not a single piece of jewelry or clothing can be mass produced. From the head piece to the shoes it all should be as unique as possible," said Hikaru.

Sighing she nodded before motioning for them to continue with the shoes they went through at least fifty pairs of shoes before they found one that the twins and Haruhi could agree on. They had a one inch heal and were see through almost like glass except the heal. The heal had roses woven around it. "They're perfect." They smiled as Haruhi purchased them and handed the bag to one of the twins. They met back up with the group to see Éclair and Tamaki laughing at Kyoya who looked like the twins had dressed him.

"What happened to you Kyoya?" she asked. "Those two. Miss Éclair and Tamaki are just as bad as the twins." She cracked a smile at the two and looked at her watch. The still had another hour before Éclair had to get back to the hotel to check out and return to France so everyone decided to get ice cream to go. After they had their ice cream they went to the Hotel to pick her suitcase up and headed to the airport. Saying good-bye Haruhi promised to send her an invitation to the wedding. Just before she boarded Tamaki yelled her name.

"Éclair will you give my mother a message?" he asked. "Of course, what is it?" "Tell her I love her and I promise to see her again one day very soon." She smiled and nodded. "I will make sure it gets to her and I will do everything I can so that you can see your mother again Tamaki. I can see you take after Anne-Sophie." With that she got on the plane and the club watched as the plane took off. Haruhi knew in that moment that she would be just fine. Kyoya and her would face everyday head on.


	30. Chapter 30

Over the next few months Haruhi and Kyoya planned their wedding. The two of them ran into disagreements, but were able to compromise. Finally, it was the night before her wedding and she had been given a break from her work until she returned from her honeymoon by Tutor Jin. She was finalizing some details over the phone when Fuyumi Renge and Kanako came in. "Haruhi the bridesmaids' dresses came in," said Fuyumi. "What do you think?" asked Renge. They held one up and Haruhi nodded in approval. They were violet with a ruby studded sash tied around the waist and the top was a sweetheart cut with diamonds encrusted on the top and trim of the skirt as well. "They're beautiful. I must go over to see Hikaru and Kaoru. They said they finished my dress. Did you want to come?"

They all nodded and headed down to the limo. Once at the Hitatchin home they were greeted by a line of maids. "Welcome, Master Hikaru and Master Kaoru are in the drawing room. If I may I, I will show you to them." Haruhi nodded as the group walked down the hall into the drawing room. When they entered they saw Hikaru and Kaoru finishing up with her dress. They turned around as she entered with her friends. "Haruhi! We just finished. What do you think?" they asked in unison. They stepped aside to reveal a breath-taking dress. It was white and there were diamonds trailing all over the dress. On the bodice the diamonds had a rose pattern with little splashes of color every so often. Upon closer inspection she realized it was a rose. "Did you do this on purpose?" she asked. "Us? Do anything on purpose? You wound me Haruhi," said Hikaru. She laughed and gave them both a hug. Thank you it's beautiful. "Well you should look at the rest of the dress," said Kaoru.

She walked around the dress smiling more the entire dress was beautiful. She had originally objected to the cost of the wedding dress, but now she was happy with the results and understood why it cost so much. In all honesty she understood more why people said you couldn't put a price on beauty. She felt that what was charged wasn't enough. Although the bodice had the diamonds with splashes of color creating the rose, the skirt had trailing diamonds all the way down to the bottom of the skirt and the train as well. The sleeves we small off the shoulder straps and had roses embroidered on them. The back is what made her grin. She had shown the twins the head piece she would be wearing months ago and they asked to borrow it. Now she understood why. On the back just below the tied-up corset was a sun and moon in red and violet gems.

"Well that certainly explains so much. How long did you take on doing the back? "Our mother had to help us with the back but that's what took us so long. So now we need you to try it on." The grabbed the dress and pulled Haruhi into a side room and the next moment they were shoved out. "Jeez we were only trying to help," said Kaoru. They shrugged and sat down. A few minutes later she poked her head out. "Fuyumi could you come help me?" She nodded and joined Haruhi in the room. Turning around Fuyumi grabbed the corset ribbons and started tying it up. "Fuyumi…" "Hm?" "Do you think I'll be able to do an excellent job taking over your mothers' responsibilities?" she asked. Fuyumi finished tying up the ribbons and turned Haruhi around. "Haruhi, you will be great. You have mother and me here to help you."

She still looked unconvinced and Fuyumi pulled her over to the mirror and squeezed her shoulders. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?" She shook her head. "I see a very loving woman who wants to make everyone around her happy. I also see a woman who has taken everything handed to her in stride and never lets it get her down. That woman is why my brother has warmed up and been more open. She is also the reason my mother can smile every day because she brightens the world with her smile. Now Haruhi be that woman and show your friends your dress." Fuyumi hugged her before leaving the room. A minute later she walked out to be greeted with gasps. "Haruhi you look beautiful just like a bride out of one of my video games," said Renge. She blushed as Hikaru and Kaoru mad some final adjustments to her dress before letting her get out of the dress.

"Haruhi we will bring it to the church in the morning and have it ready for you along with the shoes and head piece." "Thank you." They all left and as they were in the limo Kanako and Renge each pulled out a small box. "Haruhi we know you don't have borrowed and blue so Renge and I decided to help you out." They opened the boxes to reveal a pair of diamond earrings and a deep blue sapphire rose necklace. "They are beautiful, but I can't accept it." Kanako laughed. "Haruhi you are going to be the cheapest rich man's wife ever. Just graciously accept them. The earrings are Renges grandmothers and they are only borrowed, but mine is a gift to you."

She took them and smiled as the limo pulled up in front of Renges'. They had all agreed as the bridesmaids, that Haruhi would be away from Kyoya until the wedding once they were a few days away from it. Tonight, was Haruhis' last night as Haruhi Fujioka, So Renge, Kanako, and Fuyumi planned a girl's night. They were scheduled to have their nails done at Renges' private spa in her mansion. For most of the night they talked about what tomorrow would be like until Haruhi was lying in bed and Renge looked at her. "Hey Haruhi…" "Yea?" "Do you know how many children you want?" She looked at Renge and smiled. "I don't know I know I want at least one, but it depends on how it plays out." Renge smiled and laid down. Before Haruhi passed out she heard Renge whisper she would be a great mother.


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning Haruhi awoke early and crawled out of bed. She was feeling nervous and decided that maybe a nice long shower would help. Forty minutes later she was drying herself off when she heard the others starting to stir. Walking out of the bathroom she was greeted by a smiling Fuyumi. "Morning Haruhi." "Morning," she mumbled. "Feeling nervous about today?" she nodded and Fuyumi got up. Placing a hand on her shoulder she looked at him. "I'll let you in a little secret Haruhi. Every bride has been nervous on the day of her wedding. Even I was and we planned ours an entire year in advance. So, just know you aren't alone." Haruhi nodded and got dressed. Before long everyone was up and moving. Around 10:30 the girls all got in the limo heading off to get their hair and make-up done.

Meanwhile Kyoya had just heard his alarm going off. He hit the snooze button and turned over. He hated mornings and today was no different. Now, he couldn't remember why he set it so early until a certain eccentric blonde ran into his room. Tamaki had insisted on staying over last night. Although he tried to tell him no, he ended up staying anyways. "Kyoya! Mommy has to get ready for our darling daughters' wedding today." He sat up and glared at Tamaki. "Tamaki, I told you not to wake me up. I would get up when I was good and ready." "Fine Kyoya, you leave me no choice."

He snapped his fingers and Hikaru and Kaoru were at his side instantly. "Yes Boss?" "You know what to do," he said. They grinned and pulled him out of bed. Tamaki would never admit it, but he rather enjoyed having the twins torture Kyoya. All those years of torture he went through by them was over. Twenty minutes later Kyoya was awake and thinking of how to get back at them all when Huni and Mori came over. "Morning Kao-Chan, Hika-Chan, Kyo-Chan, Tama-Chan," said Huni. Mori nodded as they looked around they saw the twins whispering and pointing at the Shadow King. Shaking his head, they all started getting ready. It had been agreed that Tamaki was the best man while Huni and Mori would be the groomsmen. The twins on the other hand were going to be ushers and honorary groomsmen. Around 12:15 they left the mansion and head over to the church.

Haruhi and the girls had arrived at the church around 11:45 and Haruhi changed into her dress. She had been pacing back and forth. Fuyumi sent Renge to get her something to eat and Kanako watched as Fuyumi tried to calm her. After failing attempts, she looked at Kanako. "Go and get my brother. I know he's here." She nodded and ran out the door in her bridesmaid dress. It didn't take her long to find him he was speaking with the pastor and making some motions with his hands. "Kyoya-Sempai…" He turned to see her and bid the pastor good day before walking over to her. "Kanako-San what is it?" "Fuyumi wants you to come to Haruhi. She said to tell you Haruhi needs you."

No sooner had the words left her mouth did he run down the stairs to the spare rooms. She showed him to the room and knocked. "Come in," said Fuyumi. Kyoya entered to see Haruhi pacing back and forth. "Haruhi…" She looked up and ran up to him. "Kyoya!" He hugged her and held her close as she held onto him. "Haruhi. What's wrong?" "I'm worried." Kyoya lifted her chin up making her look at him. "Haruhi, I want the truth you have had this going on in your head for a while now and I won't marry you until I know for sure this is what you want." She looked at him and started to cry. "I do love you and want this, but I'm worried I'm not good enough for you and I won't be able to live up to your expectations," she cried. Kyoya released her chin and kissed her. "Haruhi, you are good enough for me and you have exceeded everything I ever expected. I will tell you this once and only once. You mean more to me than I could ever express. I never want to see you cry because of me and I will do everything I can to let you be who you want. I don't care what anyone thinks of you all that matters is what I think." She smiled and hugged him. "Now Princess Haruhi Fujioka are you ready to become the shadow queen and stand next to your king for all of eternity?" he asked. She nodded and he kissed her before leaving to attend to the finishing touches.

Before she knew it, it was time for the wedding. Kanako was her maid of honor and would be walking up with Tamaki. Then Renge and Mori, with Huni and Fuyumi bringing up the back. They all walked down the aisle to greet Kyoya and then everyone stood up as Canon in D major started to play as Ranka walked her down the aisle. They reached the alter and Ranka handed her over Kyoya, but before he did so he gave his daughter a hug and kiss. Kyoya and she stood at the front and she handed her bouquet to Kanako.

 **A/N: if you don't want to read this you don't have to just skip to the next chapter it's just the wedding ceremony.**

"Today is a celebration. A celebration of love, of commitment, of friendship, of family, and of two people who are in it for forever," began the pastor.

"You don't have to have a ceremony to have a marriage. And when you think about it, the whole thing is kind of weird, right? You're standing on a stage, looking fancy, holding flowers, and being stared at by pretty much everyone who has meant anything to you in the past twenty-something years. So why do we do it? The marriage ceremony has been an important feature across nearly every culture, religion, generation, and society. We have thousands of important moments that happen throughout our lives, but this one is regarded as one so critical, we acknowledge its special status by sharing it with others. Why this moment?"

"Because despite all our differences, love is what we all share. It's the great unifier — our one universal truth. That no matter who we are, where we've come from, what we believe, we know this one thing: love is what we're doing right. That's why you both are standing here. That's why you all are here to watch them stand up here. We have all loved in our lifetimes, and in this moment, we're reminded that the ability to love is the very best part of our humanity."

"All of us here today have our own love stories. Some are short, others long. Some are yet unwritten, while others are just getting to the good part. There are chapters in all our stories that are sad or disappointing — and others that are exciting and full of adventure. Kyoya and Haruhi started their relationship differently than many would think. It was actually because of the late Yoshio Ootori that either of them are standing before us today. Kyoya had spoken with me earlier today and said his love for Haruhi started back when he met her at the end of his middle school year. She had just been accepted into Ouran Academy, but all he could see was the girl that was wandering around the halls, even as others spoke with him that day. He also said that he could never thank his father enough and his brothers. They knew and gave him the push he needed."

"Although their love story is short I have never seen a love as strong as this in many years and know they have many loving years ahead of them. And that brings them here. A time to pause, look back, and smile at all the moments that brought them here. And a time to look ahead at all the moments that are still to come."

"I'm here — we're all here — because we want those moments for you. We're here to hope with you, to support you, to be proud of you, and to remind you that love isn't happily ever after, love is the experience of writing your story. It's not one moment — not even this moment. It's every moment. Big ones like saying "I love you," moving in together, getting engaged — but mostly a million little ones that come in between the big moments. Falling asleep next to one another, making dinner together, spending holidays with your families, binge-watching shows, getting a big hug when you get home from work… These everyday moments fuse together into one extensive experience."

"And even though this experience is so incredible, words fail us when we try and explain it. That's just the way it is with love — it's meant to be felt, not described. But trying to describe love is one of our favorite pastimes. We use the words we have to write stories, and poems, and songs about love. And even though we describe love in different ways — and even though love can look different from one person to the next — we all know it when we see it. And we see it here."

"You fell in love by chance, but you're here today because you're making a choice. You both are choosing each other. You've chosen to be with someone who enhances you, who makes you think, makes you smile, and makes every day brighter."

"You're about to make promises to each other that you intend to keep. You're going to vow to take care of each other, to stand up for one another, and find happiness in the other. There's a simple premise to each of these promises: you're vowing to be there. You're teaming up and saying to the other, "Every experience I am going to have, I want you to be a part of."

"Will you, Kyoya, keep Haruhi as your favorite person — to laugh with her, go on adventures with her, support her through life's tough moments, be proud of her, grow old with her, and find new reasons to love her every day?"

"I will"

"Will you, Haruhi, keep Kyoya as your favorite person — to laugh with him, go on adventures with him, support him through life's tough moments, be proud of him, grow old with him, and find new reasons to love him every day?"

"I will"

"Will you, Kyoya and Haruhi, be each other's partners from this day forward? Will you bring out the best in one another, share your happiest moments together, and love each other absolutely — for the rest of this lifetime and for whatever may come next?"

"We will," they said.

"You've both chosen to wear rings as a reminder of these promises. People often say wedding bands are a perfect circle, with no beginning and no end. But these rings did have a beginning. The stones were formed a long time ago deep with the earth. Eventually, a series of lucky events caused them to rise to the surface, where someone dug them up. Metal was then liquefied in a furnace at a thousand degrees — molded, cooled, and painstakingly polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, and through a combination of serendipity and effort, imperfect beings shape it into something extraordinary. It's the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all. As you look at these rings over the years, I hope you remember that. You've created something invaluable, and just as I know you'll protect these rings, I'm confident you'll protect the commitments you've made to one other today."

"Kyoya repeat after me. Haruhi with this ring I take thee."

"Haruhi with this ring I take thee…"

"To be my wife."

"To be my wife"

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"Until death do we part."

"Until death do we part," he finished.

"Haruhi repeat after me. Kyoya with this ring I take thee."

"Kyoya with this ring I take thee…"

"To be my husband."

"To be my husband"

"To have and to hold."

"To have and to hold."

"Until death do we part."

"Until death do we part," she finished.

"You may kiss the bride." He kissed Haruhi with a fiery passion. "It is my pleasure to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Kyoya Ootori," finished the Pastor. There was clapping as Haruhi and Kyoya walked out of the church. They greeted the guests and waited for them to leave before talking some pictures. After that was finished they got in the limo and headed to the reception.


	32. Chapter 32

The two of them arrived in their limo at the four seasons hotel and walked up to the front desk. "Ah Mr. Ootori-Sama. Your room is ready for your one night stay here." "Thank you and the arrangements were made for our stay at your sister hotel in Hawaii?" The clerk nodded as she checked them in. Once they were checked in she directed them to an elevator that would take them to the 31st floor and their reception. In the elevator she leaned against the wall as Kyoya smiled at her. "Kyoya…" He turned and looked at her. "What is it Haruhi?" "Thank you," she said.

He looked at her slightly surprised. "For what?" "Loving me." Smiling even wider and he leaned close to her. "You haven't even begun to realize how much I can love you," he said seductively. She blushed as the elevator hit the 31st floor. He straightened up and held out his hand for her to take. They walked in and heard clapping. She couldn't help, but smile at everyone. They took a seat at the high table and started to talk with their friends while they waited for everyone to arrive.

Once everyone was there Tamaki grabbed his glass and tapped the side of it. Every became quiet and looked at him. "I would like to thank everyone for coming to my best friend's wedding. As everyone knows Kyoya became my first friend when I moved here and we have been ever since. When Haruhi came to Ouran Academy we hardly paid any attention to her except Kyoya, but we didn't find that odd since he like keeping up to date on all the students in the school. We first met Haruhi the second or third week of school when she was looking for a quiet place to study. Ironically when we first met her we all thought she was a boy except for Kyoya."

"Well it's your fault for assuming things Tamaki," said Haruhi. "He grinned and continued. "Eventually we all discovered the truth and more antics ensued than ever. I can't count the number of times Haruhi got angry at us, but always came back with a smile on her face. I can't thank her enough because believe it or not she has warmed the heart of our dear shadow king. We can only wish them good luck on this journey. And so Kyoya and Haruhi I raise my glass to you. You have graduated from the host club and started a new life all on your own," finished Tamaki.

He sat down and Kanako stood up. "Tamaki-Sempai, how will I beat that. Well when I met Haruhi I thought she was a boy. The Host Club kept it well hidden for the better part of the year. Some of the girls and I suspected, but never said anything. We truly enjoyed Haruhis kind nature and she has always taken things in stride. I will never forget how Haruhi and the club brought me and my fiancée together again. Throughout the rest of the school year and over the summer into this year Haruhi and I stayed close. I think my favorite memory of Haruhi is when we were at the beach house and some men were on the private beach. She didn't think twice about her own safety and came to help us. She threw shells at them to get their attention. They weren't happy and after we ran away they pushed her off the cliff. Tamaki-Sempai jumped in after her and Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru took care of the men. When Tamaki walked up the beach with her he was absolutely angry, but nothing was compared to what Kyoya was feeling. He looked ready to kill someone or something and that is the moment I knew he was in love with her. Everything that has lead up to this point is due to the fact he loves her and she loves him. So, I ask you to raise your glass one more time for the lovely couple. I have never seen a more perfect couple than I see today."

A few more speeches we spoken before dinner was served. The dinner was a traditional Japanese banquet with six main courses, a soup course, rice and miso soup course, and two desert courses. They varied from salmon to shrimp in the main courses and the final desert was a strawberry shortcake decorated with strawberries and candied roses. They smiled at Huni who was eating away. Eventually they announced that the bride and groom would take the dance floor for their first dance as a married couple. Kyoya and Haruhi danced to Lucky by Colbie Caillat and Jason Mraz.

As they danced Haruhi felt nothing but happiness. All her fears she had melted away in his arms. The reception continued late into the night and Haruhi danced with all the Host Club member and her dad was dancing with her when Tomoe asked to dance. Ranka nodded and Haruhi danced with her grandfather. "Haruhi, you look stunning. Your mother would be so proud of you and all you've accomplished." "Thank you. I just wish she could have been her with us." Tomoe smiled at her. "But she is Haruhi. That head piece you wear is hers and as long as you keep her in your heart she will always be with us," he said. She hugged him as he held her close. She went to take a break and sat down as Tamaki brought up a glass of water for her.

"Here Haruhi, you look like you could use a drink." She nodded and graciously took the water. "Thanks Tamaki. I'm truly warm and wish I could get out of this dress." He smiled at her and sat down next to her. "You will be out of it soon enough, but for now you should enjoy yourself. I know it's hard because Kyoya has to attend to business partners regardless of the fact that it's you wedding reception." She shook her head and smiled. "It's okay Tamaki I get it. I married him regardless of how I knew my life would be," she said. Tamaki smiled and stood up. "Well then, my princess, I think it is high time we make your husband jealous." He pulled her out to the dance floor and started dance with her to a slow dance. Pulling her close he grinned. "Tamaki…" "Relax Haruhi, I can't have my darling daughter being neglected at her own wedding. This is a sure way to get him over here." He leaned in a whispered something in her ear and the next moment Kyoya had a hand on his shoulder. "Tamaki, I would like to dance with MY wife."

He smiled and Tamaki bowed, handing Haruhi over to him. He started to dance with her some more. "Haruhi, do I need to tell you again that I am a very jealous man. I don't care if you're with my friend or not." She laughed and stepped closer to him. "Kyoya, please don't be jealous. Tamaki can't hold a candle stick compared to you." He smiled and they danced for another hour before they bid everyone good-bye. Their flight would take off tomorrow morning and need to get some sleep.


	33. Chapter 33

Kyoya pulled out the key card to their room, opened the door, and flipped on the light. Haruhi started to walk into the room when Kyoya stopped her. "Haruhi wait, I have to carry you across the doorway." "Kyoya, you don't…. AHHHH…" He picked her up and carried her inside the room and placed her on the bed. Crawling on the bed he hovered over her as she smiled. "Well Mrs. Ootori I finally have you all to myself." He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss while playing with her curls that had been around her face all day. Eventually they had to break for air and Haruhi reached up to take his glasses off, but he stopped her. "I want to see all of you tonight and I won't be able to without my glasses." Smiling she reached up and undid his tie. After that she started to work on his tuxedo. She pulled the over coat and vest off before starting on his shirt, but he moved back. "Kyoya what's wrong?" He chuckled and looked at her before standing up.

"Nothing I just don't find it fair that you get to undress me, but I can't undress you." She laughed and sat up on the bed. "Fine I want to get out of the dress anyways. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up. Turning around he started to untie her corset and loosen the ribbons. She held the top of her dress and began to feel nervous all over again. She was new to this and wasn't sure what to expect. Kyoya sensed what she was feeling and hugged her from behind. "Haruhi, I know you're nervous, but I'm just as nervous as you." She turned to look at him and smiled. "Thank you." She kissed him, and he held her close. He broke the kiss and started to kiss her jawline. Working his way down her neck and collarbone he heard her gasp a few times. Leaning forward he laid her back on the bed as he flipped the lights off.

"Why did you turn the lights off?" she asked. "I thought it might make you feel a little more comfortable," said Kyoya. She smiled as he pulled the wedding dress off her and dropped it on the ground. Getting back on the bed her saw the outline of her body and felt himself grow hard. He gently cupped her breast and started to knead it eliciting a gasp from her. Smiling he sucked on one breast while kneading the other. She gasped louder as he continued his ministrations. He felt her delicate hands unbuckle his pants and push them down. He stopped what he was doing and kicked them off along with his boxers and shirt. He felt Haruhi tense up and assumed she saw his member. Leaning forward he touched her face.

"Haruhi I can stop if you want. We don't have to push this." "No, I want this. I really do. I'm just scared. It's my first time after all." He nodded and held her face. "Haruhi, I can't lie and say it won't hurt because I'm sure it will, but I promise it will get better and only hurt for a little while." She nodded, and he pulled her panties off. Kyoya inserted one finger into her folds. Although she was dry it didn't take long to get her wet. Positioning himself at her entrance, he gave her one final look and kissed her to smother the scream that came from her mouth as he entered her. He decided the best thing to do was to go right in. She bit down on his lip as he pushed all the way in. Giving her time to adjust he waited for her to give the okay. After a few minutes Haruhi nodded and he started to move with a slow rhythm.

She arched her back to give him better access to go deeper, to which he obliged. "Faster…" It was barely a whisper, but he heard it and picked up speed. "Ahh…" She threw her head back as he picked up more speed and just as she was about to climax he pulled out causing her to whimper. He flipped her around and made her kneel before him, so he could enter from behind. She moaned loudly into the bed. Her breasts bounced in rhythm with his thrusts. "More…Faster…Kyoya…Please…." She begged. Kyoya liked it when she begged and began to ram her senseless. He felt his balls tighten and release his seed into her as she screamed in ecstasy.

Kyoya stayed inside of her for a few minutes before pulling out. Standing up he went into the bathroom and started a warm shower. Once it was the right temperature he walked back into the bedroom and saw Haruhi laying down. "Haruhi…" "Hmm?" "You need to take a nice warm shower. If you don't you may be sorer than you already will be in the morning." Nodding she got up and went in the bathroom as Kyoya turned on the lights and picked up their clothes to lay them over the chair. Opening his suitcase, he pulled out a pair of lounge pants and changed into them.

Forty-five minutes later Haruhi stepped out of the shower to see her pajamas in the bathroom. Smiling she realized that Kyoya must have put them there. After changing she walked into the bedroom to see Kyoya sitting on the bed typing on his laptop. He looked up as she walked over to the bed and crawled in. He closed his laptop and pulled the covers up over them. Turning the lights off he pulled her close enough to him that he could smell her strawberry shampoo. It didn't take long for Haruhi to fall asleep, but Kyoya looked at Haruhi in the dark for a couple more hours. He couldn't figure out how he got so lucky that she was his wife and tomorrow they would be on their way to Hawaii for a six-week vacation. His last thoughts were on his new wife before sleep claimed him as well.


	34. Chapter 34

The next morning when Kyoya woke up he looked at the clock and jumped out of bed. Their flight left at 10:30 AM and it was 9:15. "Haruhi, you have to get up. We overslept." Haruhi moaned and Kyoya smiled as he pulled out her clothes for the day as he proceeded into the bathroom to get dressed. He came out a few minutes later to see her putting her shoes on. "Haruhi I'm going to head down and check out quickly can you call Tachibana for the limo?" he asked. She nodded as he left. Standing up she walked slowly to dresser and grabbed her phone. Kyoya had been right about her being sore. She called Tachibana who said he would be there soon and then she proceeded to call the Four Seasons hotel in Hawaii. Explaining the situation, they were more than happy to oblige with her request for her and her husband.

She had just ended the call as Kyoya came in. "The twins will come to pick up our wedding things and bring them to the mansion, so we only need to take our suitcases with us. She nodded as walked over to hers. Kyoya notice she was walking funny and instantly felt bad. She was sore because of him. She closed the suitcase and turned to see him looking at her. "Kyoya, I know what you're thinking and stop thinking it. It won't be for long." "How can I not. I did this to you." She smiled a walked over to him carrying the suitcase. "Because you made me feel nothing but love last night and even after that had me take a warm shower to help me relax. Now let's go Mr. Ootori or I'm going to go on our Honeymoon without you." He laughed and grabbed both of their suit cases.

They walked out the doors to see Tachibana waiting with the twins. They were both wearing devilish grins and whispered something to Kyoya as they went to collect their wedding garments. "What did they say to you," she asked once they were in the limo. "Nothing you have to worry about, but Tamaki will most likely call us sometime for a talk if he doesn't show up in Hawaii." Haruhi laughed. She could only imagine what the twins had said.

They couldn't believe they made it on the plane. The plane had waited for them since they were a big company CEO and had many flights throughout the year with the company. Kyoya had wanted to take the family private jet, but Haruhi insisted on taking a commercial flight. So Kyoya obliged, but they went as first class. The flight was long with two layovers in the united states. The first layover took extra time because they had to go through customs. Once through there they had to run to make their next flight. The last layover was in Los Angeles, California. Kyoya was tired even though it was daylight in the US. He had let Haruhi sleep on his shoulder but couldn't fall asleep. He would have been perfectly safe because of his bodyguards watching them, but he didn't want her to know just yet. He wanted Haruhi to feel as if it was just them for as long as possible.

By the time they boarded the plane it was dark out and Kyoya fell asleep the moment he was situated and Haruhi rested her head on his shoulder. The next time they woke the plane was landing. Haruhi had never been outside of Japan so to see Hawaii as they started to descend was amazing. "Welcome to Hawaii Haruhi." "It's so beautiful." "If you look over there, do you see the big building in the distance? That's our Hotel were staying at." She smiled as the plane landed. Stepping off she was hit with warm air and the sun. After they collected their luggage Kyoya had the limo pull around the front. "Haruhi, before you go out there I need to warn you there will be a lot of people trying to take our pictures. This how your life will be from now on. In Japan, it may be on a lower scale, but here it's crazy. Looking out the doors she saw people with cameras, video cameras, and microphones. Sighing she stood tall and walked out there. She hadn't even taken two steps when she was surrounded. Kyoya was on his way to block them when Haruhi started to speak. "I would be more than happy to answer all your questions, but I feel a better setting would be over a lunch tomorrow. You can make arrangements with my husband Kyoya and if he agrees we will give you a place and time." They were silenced immediately as she walked by and Kyoya was handed at least a dozen or more numbers to call.

Getting into the limo he glared at her. "Honestly you brushed them all off on me." "And your point is?" she asked while smirking. "That you will be punished for that." She smiled and opened the book she had been reading since before they arrived. Kyoya smiled as he pointed out some places he wanted to go with her. They arrived at the Four Seasons Hotel and went to the front desk. As he entered all the staff greeted them as if they were a king and queen of a nation. "Kyoya why are they acting so proper?" she asked. "My family would often use our private jet and come stay here so they are familiar with us. On average our family stays at this Hotel about ten to fifteen times per year.

They checked in and Haruhi noticed that they handed Kyoya and actual set of keys. He took her hand and walked over to the elevator. Once inside her pushed her against the wall. Kyoya… were in…" she began. "A private elevator that goes straight to the penthouse suite owned by my family." He kissed her neck and started to play with her breasts. Moaning into the kiss she arched her back. He broke apart when the doors opened and heard her whimper before she gasped. "Welcome to our home for the next six weeks Haruhi." She walked into the living room and saw that there was a hot tub on the terrace. Kyoya had disappeared with their bags upstairs. "Kyoya?" "I'm upstairs Haruhi." She walked up the stairs and saw him on the balcony off the bedroom. "come out here. I want you to see this."

She joined him on the balcony as he pointed at someone below and handed her a pair of binoculars. A certain blonde idiot was being held back by some guards. "What is he doing here?" "Well I can only imagine it has to do with the twins. "She laughed and smiled at him. "come on we better go great him before he causes more trouble." Nodding they walked down the stairs and out the door to their private elevator.


	35. Chapter 35

They arrived at the entrance to see Tamaki being loud. Shaking her head, she walked up to the guards of the Four Seasons Hotel. "Excuse me." He turned to see Haruhi. "Mrs. Ootori please forgive me we are trying to escort this loud person away from the premise." She smiled and looked at him. "That won't be necessary. That loud person happens to be one of my friends and he just doesn't have any manners. So, if you would kindly release him I will take it from here." The guard immediately released Tamaki and apologized to which Haruhi smiled and said it was fine.

The two of them walked up to the penthouse and greeted by Kyoya who was on the phone. By the sounds of it, it was fairly important. Once he was finished he popped his head in the living room where the two were having tea and Kyoya said he had some calls to make for tomorrows interview over lunch as Haruhi directed Tamaki to the balcony for some fresh air. Sitting down she faced him. "What are you doing here Tamaki?" "The twins said…" He trailed off turning really read in the face. She sighed and looked him straight in the face. "Listen to me Tamaki. I'm only going to say this once. Kyoya and I are married, and we may do things you don't like, but that is how it's going to be. No matter what you or the others say, you don't have a choice in the matter," she said as Tamaki gave her the puppy dog eyes. "This isn't a discussion Tamaki. You may stay here tonight, but after that you are gone."

She got up and went to find Kyoya who was sitting in the study just off the kitchen. He was in the middle of a phone call, so she waited. "Sounds good. Alright we will see you tomorrow at surfer Bens café on the beach at 1:30." He closed his phone and looked up at her. "So, what is Tamaki going to do?" "I told him he could stay for the night, but after that he is gone. I don't care if he stays in Hawaii, but he can't be interfering with our honeymoon." He nodded and was about to say something else when they heard the piano. "Oh no…" She looked at him and nodded. "He's going to try and win us over with the piano, isn't he?" she asked. "Of course, how else would we want him to stay?"

They decided to go down stairs for dinner and Tamaki joined them. After dinner Haruhi said she was tired and Kyoya agreed since he hadn't slept at all since they woke up yesterday morning. He showed Tamaki where he could sleep and went to the bedroom he shared with Haruhi. Walking in he saw she had already fallen asleep with her clothes still on. Opening her suitcase, he pulled out a pair of pajamas. Carefully he undressed her and put her pajamas on her. Carefully he picked her up and pushed the covers back with his foot before laying her on the bed and covering up. Changing into his own pajamas he crawled under the covers. Before closing his eyes, he wished he had told Haruhi that the plans for their honeymoon had to change due to problems at home with the company. Sighing he realized that would have to wait for another day. The moment his head hit the pillow and closed his eyes, he was out like a light.


	36. Chapter 36

The next morning Haruhi woke up to see she was in her pajamas and smiled. Kyoya must have done this since she fell asleep. Carefully she got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen. Starting the coffee, she saw a note addressed to her and Kyoya. Opening it she saw it was from Tamaki.

 _Dear Kyoya and Haruhi,_

 _Thank you for letting me stay her last night. I'm sorry I interrupted your honeymoon, but those devilish twins got into my head and I freaked out. I'm going to head back to Japan and await your return like everyone else. In the meantime, please enjoy yourselves before you have to return to reality._

 _Love,_

 _Tamaki_

 _P.S. Mommy if you make our darling daughter Haruhi cry I will never forgive you._

Haruhi smiled and set the note aside. She was busy preparing and omelet when Kyoya came up behind her. "Morning Kyoya." "Mmm" was all she got in response. She laughed as she placed the first omelet on a plate. "Here I made you coffee and a ham and cheese omelet." He took them from her as she proceeded to cook her omelet. Once she was finished she took a seat in the dining room next to him. "So, what do you want to do today?" she asked. Setting his fork down he looked at her. "Well this morning I have some of my daily work to attend to and then we have that interview at 1:30 for you, but after that we can do whatever you want." She nodded. Haruhi knew that he would have to continue to work throughout their honeymoon. She had heard the phone call in snippets and put it together but wanted Kyoya to tell her. After breakfast, she took the dishes and let Kyoya go into the study. Deciding to enjoy herself she grabbed a book and went to sit on the terrace.

She didn't know how much time had passed, but when she finished the book Kyoya was coming out of the office. "Perfect timing Haruhi. It's time for your interview lets go." They put their shoes on and head down to the beach. Upon arriving Haruhi saw at least three or four reporters with their own camera men. Taking a seat Kyoya let them come and ask their questions one at a time. "By the time they finished it was nearing dinner time. They headed back to the room and Haruhi wanted to relax since Kyoya said he would make dinner.

She decided she wanted to sit in the hot tub and relax. She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew she was coughing up water and Kyoya was there. "Haruhi! Are you alright?" She barely got it out, but Kyoya heard her request water. Running to the kitchen her grabbed a glass and returned. Handing it to her she took a few small sips before drinking more. "Are you alright?" She nodded. "Yes, I just got a little too comfortable," Haruhi smiled. He shook his head and helped pull her out of the hot tub. "Well I think that's enough Hot tubbing for one day." She nodded and wrapped a towel around her. Kyoya directed her to the dining room where he had made beef curry and white rice. Smiling she thanked him and they ate in silence. After they finished Haruhi said she was going to take a bath.

Once she was in there she was in awe. It was a large marble tub. If she had to guess she would say it was a six by six tub. Stripping down she started the warm water and climbed into the tub. She had been relaxing for a bit when she heard Kyoya come in. She turned around just as he slipped into the water and turned off the faucet. "Kyoya what are…" she began when he slid over to her. "My dear Haruhi, I am taking a bath with my wife," he said. She turned slightly red in the face and turned around. Moments later she realized this was a bad idea. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her, his bare chest touching her back. He leaned forward pushing her between him and the edge of the tub as he grabbed a wash cloth to wash her back with.

He put some soap on it and began to wash her back and arms. She relaxed enjoying the feeling. Once he finished she felt him place the cloth is her hand. Looking up she saw he had turned around and she decided to agree with his silent request. Washing his back, she smiled at how nice he looked from the back. A few minutes later she felt him take the cloth from her and look at her. "Well Haruhi, since you have done such an excellent job on my back I think I'll repay you." Before she could react, he started rubbing her chest. "Kyoya… I can... do that…" She never finished for he started washing her breasts. He was going extremely slow and it was making Haruhi agitated. Looking up at him she saw he had a smug look on her face. The combination between the warm bath and Kyoya was making it hard for Haruhi to keep her thoughts straight.

Kyoya grabbed her hand and directed it beneath the water between his legs. It felt hard and stiff beneath her touch as he folded her hand around it. Looking at his face she saw a huge grin. While still playing with her breast he pulled her forward into a kiss. The kiss surprised Haruhi, but it was over before she knew it. Looking up at him she felt him move his hand beneath the water and start to move her hand up and down his member. She blushed and looked away, but Kyoya moved his hand forcing her to look at him. "Don't look away from my Haruhi. You are my wife and will be for a very long time. It is only natural." She blushed not knowing how to react to his words. She heard him groan as she picked up speed moving her hand up and down his member.

"Har…" He grabbed her hand and leaned forward resting his chin in the crook of her neck. "If you continue, at this rate it'll be over before it has begun. She grinned and let him pull her closer. He leaned closer and she felt his mouth along her jaw. He kissed along her jaw and throat. She shivered at the feel of his breath on her throat. "Don't even think about it" She heard him chuckle and he started kissing his shoulder. "Kyoya, you aren't going to distract me and get away with it," she said. "Fine I won't bite you… for now." She sighed knowing that was as good as she was going to get for now.

He lifted her slightly out of the water and gasped when he took her nipple in his mouth. He pulled with his teeth and then licked her nipple with his tongue to soothe it. As odd as it was Haruhi found it pleasurable. With each tug, she felt herself get warmer and warmer between her legs. Kyoya moved his hand down to her folds and inserted a finger causing her to yelp in surprise. Kyoya grinned as her breasts bounced up in response to her reaction. He inserted two more fingers and rubbed her nub causing her to squirm. "Kyoya!" He couldn't help but smile and kissed her as he pulled her hips forward. He pulled out just as he felt her close to her climax. Frustrated she glared at him. "Problem Ha…ru…hi…?" She turned around. "I'm getting out." She stood up and Kyoya smiled to himself as he drained the water. He found her in the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around her body.

Turning around she blushed as he stood there with only a towel wrapped around his hips. "You know Haruhi, the last time you saw me in a towel we had only recently become engaged," he said. "So, it was," she said flatly. He decided to stop torturing her and grabbed Haruhis arms. He bent her over the bed and inserted himself in her. She was already wet from the bath and he gave her a minute to adjust before he started to pull out and thrust back in. He picked up speed and Haruhi moaned in response to every thrust. He felt himself close to climax and picked up speed releasing his seed into her. Pulling out he pulled her into his arms. "I love you Haruhi." She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you too Kyoya."


	37. Chapter 37

Over the next few weeks Haruhi was pretty much on her own due to the fact Kyoya got a call about a big business deal that would impact his company, so he was working with that leaving Haruhi all alone. She was having dinner the night before they were to leave when Kyoya came in looking exhausted. Looking up she smiled at him. "Haruhi, I'm sorry I've been a terrible husband lately." "It's fine Kyoya, I get it. I signed up for this when I married you." Her looked at her and smirked. "Did I ever tell you just how lucky I am to have you," he asked. "Almost every day, but anyways we have the rest of our lives to be together. So, what if our honeymoon got messed up because of a business transaction. It won't change how I feel about you." Kyoya got up and kissed her.

"There is some dinner in the kitchen for you. Also, don't forget to get to bed early we leave early tomorrow morning." With that she got up and headed up to bed. They had decided to take the private jet back home, but what Kyoya didn't know is that Haruhi was plotting against him. On the front she may have been understanding, but she had contacted Tamaki three weeks ago to find them a secluded place where Kyoya couldn't use a computer and make him be sociable to her. It was underhanded, but nothing less than would be expected from the Shadow Kings' wife. She had started to realize over time she was becoming a Shadow Queen but didn't intend to show it until they left tomorrow. Crawling into bed she smiled at the thought of Kyoya going insane not knowing what was going on.

The next morning the loaded up their belongings handed the key back to the front desk and head out to the jet. Once loaded up Kyoya set to work on his laptop just as Haruhi hoped so he wouldn't notice if the flight was two hours shorter than normal. As such Haruhi opened a book to read while they had their flight.

Six hours later they started their decent. Once they had landed Haruhi closed her book and Kyoya stood up closing his laptop. Thankfully it was dark out, so it was difficult to see their surroundings. It wasn't until Kyoya stepped of the jet and could smell the sea air. "What the… Haruhi I don't think we are in the right place." "Oh, I know this is payback for leaving me alone on our honeymoon. Do you think I would forgive you so easily? Tamaki helped make all the arrangements, so you wouldn't have a clue and that's why I wanted to take the private jet," she grinned. Kyoya looked at her stunned. He never expected her to do something so underhanded, yet he was amazed by her tactics.

He allowed her to pull him into the limo and they drove for twenty minutes before it stopped. Stepping out he didn't see anything. "Haruhi…" "We have to walk rest of the way the path is too steep for the limo." She went to the trunk and grabbed two bags. Handing one to Kyoya they walked along the path until they came to a small secluded villa on Fiji. Haruhi grabbed the keys from the lock box and opened the villa to reveal a small, beautiful room. There was no difference between the bedroom and living room since there was only a few steps dividing the two. One thing that Kyoya noticed immediately was there was only one outlet and it wouldn't do for his computer.

"Welcome Kyoya, this is our home for the next four days." "Well Haruhi you have definitely outdone yourself. In fact, this is almost on the same level as me. I can honestly say I'm impressed," he said. She smiled as she walked up the steps and set her bag on the floor. Kyoya followed her and grinned. Standing in front of her he put his hands on the bed and towered over her. "So, my dear wife, what have you got planned?" he asked. "You will just have to wait and see, but for now let's get some sleep." Kyoya nodded and opened on of the bags and pulled out their pajamas. After they changed Haruhi and Kyoya crawled into bed. When their heads hit the pillows, they fell asleep instantly.


	38. Chapter 38

The next morning Haruhi woke up to see Kyoya sitting at the desk and shook her head. Some things never changed. Standing up she walked over to see he was reading Alice in Wonderland. "So, you enjoy fairytales?" she asked. "Kind of, but I really like the red queen. She laughed shaking her head. "Of course, you would." He closed the book and looked at her. "So, are you going to tell me what we are going to do today?" he asked.

"Well first off let's go catch some breakfast." He looked surprised but changed into more suitable clothing when he saw she was changing into her swimsuit and slipping her cover on over it. Once he was changed as well they headed off to the beach where he saw that there was a boat for them. "Haruhi how did you get all this by me without catching wind of it?" She smiled as she climbed on the boat and sat down in the driver's seat. "I have my ways. Now get on Kyoya."

Kyoya had barely gotten on when she took off into the ocean. She laughed as she heard him fall to the back of the boat. She sped out to sea for ten minutes before slowing down. When she came to a stop she turned to see Kyoya carefully standing up. "Where did you learn to drive a boat? You drive like the twins!" She grinned and folded her arms. "Because the twins did teach me." He paled and realized those twins have found a way to get to him. Through Haruhi. She stood up and stretched. She smiled and pulled out a fishing rod. "Here we might be out her a while, but at least it's nice out. I have some fruit if you get hungry as well," she said. She set to putting bait on the hook and started fishing. Kyoya shrugged his shoulders and tried setting his bait up. "Ow!" Haruhi turned see Kyoya holding his thumb that was bleeding. She set the rod in the holster and went to look at his hand.

Grabbing the first aid kit she took his hand and grabbed an alcohol wipe. "Honestly how do you rich people survive?" "The same way you do," he said sharply. "No need to get upset but be serious Kyoya I grew up as a commoner while you were pampered your entire life. There you go all set." She stood up and helped him set up the bait on the hook and showed him how to throw the line. It was about an hour later when Haruhi felt something tugging on her line, all Kyoya had managed so far was seaweed and he was less than pleased. About twenty minutes after that she had caught enough for them for the entire day.

"Can we go back now?" She laughed at the bucket filled with seaweed and nodded. He sat in the driver's seat and she looked at him confused. "I'm not letting you drive again. If those twins taught you anything else forget it." "Fine, why don't you teach me then?" He shifted the seat back and pulled her onto his lap. "First off you move up slowly and don't move the throttle all the way up." He placed her hand on the throttle and showed her how to move it, so it wouldn't cause a jolt on the boat. Eventually they reached the island once again and as Haruhi got up Kyoya pulled her back down causing her to squeak in surprise.

"Thank you." "What for?" she asked as he held her tightly. "For being able to surprise me and not letting yourself be changed because of who your family is. Also, for taking me to this secluded place to be just you and me." She smiles and turned around as he released her. "I will always be there for you Kyoya, no matter what happens. We are married for life and you can't get rid of me," she smiled. He placed his hand on the back of her neck and kissed her.

It was one of the briefest kisses he had experienced for some time but broke apart when her stomach started to grumble causing him to laugh. "Well it seems the fishing winner is hungry let's get you inside, so we can make some breakfast." The two climbed out of the boat and grabbed the buckets before heading back into the villa. "Haruhi why bring the seaweed?" "You never know we might catch some fancy Tuna and I can have some Fancy Tuna Sushi." She winked at him as he laughed. They had constantly tormented her with the promise of Fancy Tuna, but never followed through with it. "If I recall Mrs. Ootori I made you fancy Tuna sushi at our family Villa nearly ten months ago," said Kyoya.

Haruhi smiled set the fish and seaweed on the counter and turned to her husband. "Are you sure? Just because someone says its fancy tuna doesn't mean it is," she said sarcastically. "You dare?..." "Yes, I dare Kyoya. What are you…" She never finished because Kyoya was in front of her and kissed Haruhi until she was left breathless. "Don't you ever suggest I don't give you the best?" She laughed so hard she was on the floor crying. "Kyoya you need to try and not take things as seriously. I understand that is how you are, but I promise I would never mean it. Now come on we have breakfast to make."

He nodded and grabbed the items she asked for. The hardest part for him was when she asked him to skin the fish. Kyoya had never done anything like it in his life and personally he hated it. Haruhi of course was getting pure enjoyment out of this. After about ten minutes she decided to help him out. Together they fileted the fish and made some rice to go with it and dried out the seaweed. Once everything was finished they sat down at the bar and ate. "This is actually really good," said Kyoya. "Well when you put work into it, it tastes better."

They finished up and Haruhi went to lay on the outdoor bed and saw Kyoya left the doors open so she could spy on him. Sitting at the desk she saw him pull out an adapter for his computer and plug it in. Growling she decided it was time to punish him for neglecting her. As she lay on the bed she decided to plan out his punishment for that night.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't been updating. I have been slightly distracted, but I promise to finish up the story in the next couple of days.**

The rest of the day Haruhi laid on the outdoor bed just contemplating what she was going to do tonight. She had decided tonight she would let him see that the Shadow Queen was here. She had fallen asleep for some time and by the time she woke up again the sun was setting. Stretching she turned to see Kyoya was sitting on one of the plush chairs outside. "I see you're finally awake," he said not looking up from his book. "Why didn't you wake me up?" "You looked so comfortable I didn't want to disturb you."

She got up and walked into the kitchen only to see some fancy Tuna sitting on the counter. "When did…?" "While you were asleep I ordered some to be delivered to us. Haruhi I'm not going to pretend to know how to cook and do everything you did. We grew up in different worlds, so I did what I knew best." She sighed and nodded her head before Kyoya got up and helped her get food for dinner. As it turns out he waited for her to wake up in order to have dinner and she smiled at the gesture. They sat down and ate their dinner, but when they finished Haruhi excused herself to take a shower.

The Shower wasn't expensive like the one from four seasons, but she liked it none the less. She had been in there for five minutes when she heard the door open and close. Turning around she saw Kyoya in all his naked glory. Smiling inwardly to herself she knew her plan was working perfectly. She was about to say something when Kyoya pushed her against the wall pinning her hands above her with just one hand. She squeaked in surprise. When they were on their honeymoon they didn't really have as much time together because of a business deal Kyoya was doing and he was always tired, but it seemed he had the same plans as her. "So, Haruhi we are in a secluded area and nobody would hear you scream in pleasure. I have plans to take you over and over until you can't move starting now," he said seductively.

Her mouth dropped from surprise and he used her surprise to capture her mouth in a kiss. Kyoya moved from her lips to her jaw and neck, making little nips along the way. Haruhi was starting to lose feeling in her arms and started to move them trying to get Kyoya to let them go. He chuckled and released them as he lifted her up and held her between himself and the wall. She wrapped her legs around him and he kissed her neck as she placed her hands on his shoulders. "God Haruhi, I want you so much," he said. She was about to say something when she moaned loudly because he bit down on her neck. She was struggling to stay focused as she felt his member at her entrance and then he was inside her. Moving back and forth, she bounced up and down. As he picked up speed she became louder until he spilled his seed into her.

Setting her down he grinned as she felt her neck glaring at him. "Kyoya I told you not to bite me," she growled. "I don't recall hearing you say anything except for those moans of pleasure," he said while smirking. She glared and washed her hair as Kyoya watched her. She couldn't understand how someone was able to irritate her so. After she was done she went to grab for her towel, but Kyoya held it out of her reach. She folded her eyes and stared at him defiantly. "What do you want Kyoya?" "I want you to come with me outside." "Naked!?" "Relax, you said yourself you had Tamaki find a secluded place. I doubt anyone will see us." She tried to come up with any excuse but could feel him radiating with a win. "Fine she walked outside and sat on the outdoor bed.

Kyoya walked over to her and pushed her back. "Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" She felt her face burning up and tried to cover her face with her hands, but Kyoya grabbed them and pulled them away from her face. "Haruhi we have been married for over a month and had sex twice as many times as that. Are you still embarrassed about me seeing you naked?" She looked at him and the glint in her eyes made Kyoya falter just enough that Haruhi was able to flip the tables.

Suddenly Kyoya felt himself being pushed onto the bed and Haruhi crawled on top of him. He went to grab her wrists again that had fallen out of his grip, but she pinned him to the bed. He looked shocked for a moment before smiling at her. "Well Haruhi it looks like I have finally gotten you to be adventurous." "Ha in your dreams. Now you are going to stop torturing me so much and just do as I say." She leaned down and kissed him while using her free hand to move up and down his member. "Har…ru…" he moaned. "Problem? Ky…o…ya…" she asked emphasizing on every syllable. He grunted in response. She would adjust her movements between fast and slow almost bringing him to a climax before slowing down. He was becoming agitated and Haruhi was proud of herself. By this time, it was completely dark out and they could only see the outline of each other because of the light from the villa.

"Haruhi… Please…" Haruhi had to stop herself from laughing. She had brought the Shadow King to his knees. Deciding to stop torturing him she moved her hand and lifted herself up, positioning herself above him she slid down on him and released his hands. He grabbed her hips and helped her move up and down. They moved in rhythm with each other. Haruhi couldn't explain it, but she loved how much they surprised each other. It didn't take long before Kyoya came causing Haruhi to arch her back. He lifted her off him and smiled at her. He knew he was one of the luckiest people in the world thanks to her. He got off the bed and went into the villa and grabbed a blanket and their Pajamas. He walked back out to see Haruhi asleep already.

He shook his head. It was unbelievable she could fall asleep anywhere. Carefully he placed her summer nightgown on her before slipping his on and placing the blanket over the both of them. Truth be told he couldn't wait to wake up with her watching the sunrise.


	40. Chapter 40

The next morning Haruhi tried to move her arms but realized something was holding them down. Opening her eyes, she squinted at the sun that was rising and looked down to see an arm holding her down. It took some time, but eventually she was able to shimmy herself from under his arm. Sighing she tried to get up, but his arm pulled her closer to him. "Where do think you're going Haruhi?" he mumbled. "We're you awake this whole time?" "Maybe…" She made a frustrated noise causing Kyoya to laugh and got up. Heading inside she saw he headed to the shower. Smiling she grabbed his laptop and hid it although they only had two more full days here she wanted to make sure he wasn't distracted by it.

She continued to make breakfast as he came in, his hair still dripping wet. He sat at the bar waiting for her to finish. She set the fruit down on the bar and grabbed the eggs and toast. Taking a seat next Kyoya they both decided to dig in. "So, what are we doing today?" "Well I was thinking there is this waterfall not far from us that we could hike up there for the day and enjoy swimming there." He nodded as they finished eating. Haruhi and Kyoya cleaned up the dishes and packed a lunch to take with them. Next Haruhi put her other swimsuit on that the twins had packed and put some clothes on over them. Once they were ready they started heading farther inland.

Kyoya and Haruhi had been walking for the better part of an hour when they arrived at the waterfall. They looked on in awe. Haruhi herself had never seen one except in pictures and movies. Setting the basket down she took her clothes off as Kyoya pulled his shirt off. Next thing she knew Kyoya was picking her up and jumping in with her. "Kyoya!" He laughed as she squirmed in his arms. He held her closer and she glared at him as he smiled at her. Suddenly his smile changed to an evil grin and it terrified her. The next thing she knew Kyoya was dunking her underwater. She sputtered from the surprise.

"Kyoya!" he looked at her and kissed her pushing her back against a rock. "Mmm" she moaned. "What was that Haruhi I don't think I heard you," he said as he broke the kiss. She smiled and grabbed his neck, pulling him forward and kissing him. He pushed her farther into the rock. Kyoya stopped when he heard her whimper. "Haruhi?..." "I'm fine Kyoya, just maybe don't push me so hard against the rock," she smiled. He nodded and pulled her over to the waterfall. Smiling she walked under the waterfall before disappearing behind it.

Kyoya heard her call him from behind the waterfall. "Kyoya, you need to see this it's beautiful." Kyoya swam under the waterfall and was in awe. The cave behind the falls was beautiful. There was a moon pool a little farther back and crystals in the ceiling and walls. "Wow." Haruhi had pulled herself up on the ledge and Kyoya was able to walk over to her now. He jumped up on the ledge and set next to her as she leaned back. "You know Kyoya when you look up at them they look like stars." "You're right they do."

He looked at her before leaning over and pulling her into his chest. They stayed like that for a while until Haruhi felt her stomach grumble. "I guess we should go back out an eat." "Hold on Haruhi, wait here." Kyoya got back in the water and disappeared. A few minutes later she saw him hugging the wall to avoid the waterfall, holding the basket over his head. Eventually he got close enough to Haruhi and handed her the basket. Climbing back on the ledge Kyoya watched as Haruhi opened the basket. She pulled out Sushi, Fruits, and some water bottles. "I know it isn't fancy, but…" she began. "It's perfect," he smiled.

The two ate while looking up at the crystals. "You know Haruhi, I planned on watching the stars with you sometime, but I think you've outdone me. I don't know how I'm going to top watching the stars in the daylight." She smiled as she at her tempura shrimp sushi. When they finished she closed her eyes. "You know I wish time could stop and we could stay like this forever." He turned to look at her. "What if we could?" he asked. She looked into his cool gray eyes before shaking her head. "We have responsibilities Kyoya we must return to Japan in two days' time. You know as well as I do that we can't do that. No matter what we want our lives impact thousands of people now." Kyoya sighed and looked at the ceiling of the cave again. "Always the logical one, aren't you?"

She laughed and jumped back in the water splashing him in the process. He growled at getting splashed before he jumped in after her. She laughed as she swam away from him and splashing him when he got too close. This went on for a while until Kyoya swam underwater and grabbed her ankles causing Haruhi to lose her balance and fall below the water line. She felt a pair of lips press against hers under the water before pulling her back up. Her hair was plastered to her face and Kyoya pushed it out of the way as they relaxed.

It wasn't until Haruhi started to shiver that Kyoya suggested they leave. Nodding she went to grab the basket but Kyoya told her not to worry about it that he would grab it. She crawled out of the water and pulled her clothes on over her swimsuit. A minute later Kyoya stood next to her on the edge of the water. He picked up his shirt and handed it to her. "Kyoya?" she questioned. "I'll be fine, but you're cold Haruhi so put it on." She smiled and put the shirt on over her own clothes. The walk was silent as the sun was setting. It wasn't until she saw the villa did she start to run. She didn't want to admit it, but she was cold.

Once inside she grabbed a towel and pulled her wet clothes off. After drying off she put on her pajamas, grabbed a blanket, and wrapped it around herself before grabbing the book she was reading from the flight the other day and sat down on the couch. A few minutes later Kyoya joined her, his hair still dripping. He looked at her and started kissing her neck. "Kyoya, I'm cold." "I can warm you up," he said seductively. She tried to push him away, but he grabbed her wrist causing her to drop her book. "Hey!" He smiled and continued his assault on her moving to her neck and smiled as she tried to move but the blanket was restricting her movements. "Haruhi do you remember what I said to you in the shower the other night?"

Her eyes widened in shock as he smiled at her. "That's right Haruhi we only have one full day left and I intend to keep you bed ridden for the rest of the time we're here." Before she could even say anything, he picked her up and smiled as he walked up the stairs to their bed. He placed her on the center of the bed before crawling on top of her and pulling the blanket away from her. She looked up at him as he slid his hand underneath her cami and started to massage her breast. "Mmm… Kyoya…." He grinned at the way he could make her react to him. He continued his ministrations for a few minutes before he pulled the cami completely off. Leaning down he took her breast in his mouth and started to suck on it as he massaged the other one before switching back and forth.

He felt her arch her back and squirm in frustration. Chuckling he moved his other hand underneath her bottoms and found she wasn't wearing any underwear. "My, my Haruhi, what were you planning?" he asked. Her face turned red as he inserted a digit into her and she threw her head back. "Ahh" Thrusting in and out he inserted another one. "Kyo…yaaaah" she said as he inserted a third. Squirming more he kissed her on the lips and she felt him smirking as he thrust his fingers in and out of her. Eventually he pulled out and pulled her bottoms off. Positioning himself at her entrance she kissed him as he entered her.

Kyoya paced himself and tortured Haruhi. He would speed up almost bringing her to climax before slowing down. Kyoya did this for quite a while before he felt his balls tighten and bringing him to attention that he was about to come. Speeding up Haruhi arched her back as he came with her releasing his seed. "I love you Haruhi." She nodded smiling and kissed him as he pulled out of her and pulled the covers over them.

The next morning Kyoya heard Haruhi run for the bathroom and throw up. Getting up he knocked and waited for an answer, but when she didn't answer he became worried. "Haruhi? Are you alright?" "I'm fine." She sounded so sick that Kyoya walked in to see her leaning over the toilet, holding her own hair. Her eyes widened and leaned over the toilet again. Kyoya sat on the floor next to her, grabbed her hair and rubbed her back. He sat like that for the next ten minutes as she emptied her stomach.

When she finally stopped, Kyoya helped her back into bed and grabbed her a bowl to set down next to the bed before grabbing a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt. Helping her dress in them he kissed her and pulled the covers over her. "Haruhi you get some sleep I'm going to run into town." "I'm sorry Kyoya" "Don't be, just get some rest." He kissed her, grabbed his phone and boat keys, and head out to the boat. Starting the boat, he sped off to town.

It took ten minutes to reach town, but once he did he headed into the market they had there. Walking down the medication isle he picked up Vitamin B6 and a multi- vitamin. Next, he picked up some standard items and went to the check out. Once outside he called Tamaki. "Tamaki, I need you to send the Helicopter to pick us up today, now." He stopped and listened to his idiotic friend before speaking very clear and calmly. "Listen, Tamaki I don't care what Haruhi said she isn't feeling well and I want to bring her home to make sure she is alright." He held his phone away as Tamaki went ballistic before he said the Helicopter would be there in a couple hours.

Kyoya returned to the villa and started packing everything up and made something for Haruhi to eat if she was hungry when she woke up. When everything was packed up and ready to go he noticed his computer was nowhere to be seen. Looking at his sleeping wife he figured it was her that hid it. Gently he shook her awake. Looking up she smiled at him. "Haruhi here take these vitamins they might help with your nausea. "Nodding she took them and looked around to see that everything was packed up. "Kyoya?..." "Haruhi where is my computer? I'm taking you home you aren't feeling well so I would feel more comfortable with us back home." She nodded and went to grab the laptop from under the couch.

Kyoya packed it up and they left. They had to walk for twenty minutes, but Kyoya was glad to see Tamaki had sent a car to pick them up. Kyoya got Haruhi inside and put the bags in the trunk. It didn't take long to reach town after that and get into the Helicopter. Kyoya sat down and let Haruhi use his lap as a pillow and they took off heading back to Tokyo.


	41. Chapter 41

They reached Tokyo about 2 PM and were greeted by a frantic Tamaki. Shaking his head, he helped Haruhi into the limo and shut the door, before addressing Tamaki. "Thank you Tamaki, I can't thank you enough." "Is she ok how is my darling daughter?" asked Tamaki. Kyoya pinched the bridge of his nose and looked at the blonde idiot. "Oh, shut up Tamaki! I'm pretty sure I know what's wrong with her and it isn't serious, but she's stubborn so she won't be willing to check right away." With that Kyoya walked over to the other side of the limo and got in. As they drove away Kyoya looked at Haruhi who looked close to being sick. He picked up the phone in the back and spoke to the driver. "How much longer until we reach the mansion?" "Only about ten minutes Ootori-Sama," said the driver. "Well see if you can get there faster." He said placing the phone down.

He felt the car speed up as Haruhi looked out the window. Shortly afterwards they arrived at the mansion. The driver opened the door for Kyoya and after he got out the driver went to open it for Haruhi. "I've got it thank you Rin," he said. The driver nodded as he helped Haruhi out. Walking in Fuyumi and Kyoki saw them walk by the drawing room. Kyoya even walked past his room confusing Haruhi. "Kyoya why aren't we going to your room?" she asked. "We are. When a new CEO is chosen they leave their old room behind. You haven't been in my room to often since the incident with the Yakuza, so it doesn't surprise me you didn't know."

They arrived at a pair of mahogany double doors with gold trim engraved into them. Upon entering Haruhi was shocked to say the least. There were a few steps from the door to step down into the room and looking around she saw as they walked that they were in the sitting room. Kyoya brought her through an archway where she saw a large king-sized bed and the color scheme was a light pastel green and white. The colors made her feel peaceful and Kyoya stopped right in front of the bed. Pulling back the covers he tucked Haruhi in bed and pulled out a small bag of pills from his pocket. They were more vitamins and he placed them in the night stand.

"These are move vitamins if you feel more nausea again. I'm going to grab a glass of water from the bathroom for you but get some sleep Haruhi." He went and grabbed a crystal glass and filled it with water. When he came back she was out again and he smiled before kissing her forehead and heading out the door. Standing outside their room was Fuyumi and Kyoki. "You know stalking is a crime right?" "Is she alright?" asked Fuyumi. "She will be just fine," he smiled. "Is she…." Began Kyoki. "She's fine mother, Fuyumi, please don't worry."

They nodded accepting his answer, but Kyoki followed him to his office where she got to work on his paperwork. She closed the door as he set to work. She waited silently for ten minutes before he spoke. "Mother I sense you won't leave me be until I talk to you. So, speak your mind." Kyoki sat on the couch and looked at her son. "Kyoya, what happened that caused you to return a day early." He sighed and stood up looking out the window to see the roses in the garden. "She got earlier this morning and even though I'm the youngest son, I know well enough because of your friends that she is most likely pregnant, but Haruhi is a stubborn person and won't admit or accept help from anyone easily."

Kyoki started laughing causing her son to turn and look at her. "Oh my, Koto-Chan your daughter is the embodiment of you." She continued to laugh so hard she cried and caused Kyoya to smile. He had to admit it, from what his mother told him about her best friend Kotomo, Haruhi was like her mother whether she realized it or not. Kyoki got up and stood next to her son. "This will be a substantial change for both of you, but I know you can do it." She left and Kyoya went back to his work.

Hours later it was dark and Kyoya had already eaten when he decided to go check in on Haruhi. Walking in he found her awake and sitting in the sitting room watching a movie. He took a seat next to her and she looked up him smiling. "How are you feeling?" "Much better thank you. I must have eaten something bad." "That's doubtful Haruhi because you and I had all the same things in Fiji." She looked at him as he took his glasses off and leaned closer to her. "Come on Haruhi I know you are an intelligent person so think what else it could be." She sat there and looked at him with wide eyes.

"What do you mean?" "Okay let me break this down for you. What have your symptoms been recently? "Well let me see I've been tired a little more than usual lately but that doesn't prove anything," she said defiantly. "What about having to use the bathroom more often, throwing up in the morning, and dare I say you've become more responsive when I touch your breasts." Haruhi stared at him and crossed her arms. "No, I haven't…" He didn't let her finish and grabbed her breasts. He squeezed no harder than normal but heard her whimper and released them. "That hurt Kyoya." "See Haruhi they are tender now add up all your symptoms please before I actually have to spell it out for you."

She sat and started to calculate everything that had happened over the past few weeks up to today. Kyoya smiled when her eyes widened. "Kyoya, am I… could we?... Is it possible?" she struggled to find the words that Kyoya started to laugh. "Yes Haruhi. Think about how many times we've done it since our wedding. I can't even count it on my hands." "What can I say I like what I like." Kyoya grinned and kissed her. "Now my dear Haruhi would you kindly go take a test, so we can confirm it." He got up and pulled out a test he had picked up at the market in Fiji. She got up and went to the bathroom as Kyoya sat waiting for her to return.

Sometime later she returned and sat down next to him. "You know that bathroom is huge." "Haruhi…" "And that tub it could fit the entire host club." "Haruhi…" "And did you see the bay win…" "Haruhi! Tell me already!" She turned and smiled at him giving him the goofiest grin he had ever seen. She turned the stick over and showed him. Two thin pink lines showed prominently on it. "Yes?..." "Yes!" She jumped in his arms hugging him as he fell back on the couch holding her in place by her waist. Looking at him she saw he was crying. "Kyoya what's wrong?"

She tried to wipe his tears, but he grabbed her wrist. "Nothing, I'm just so happy that we are going to have a family." Haruhi took his hand that was holding her wrist and brought it up to her face. Smiling she blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Me too, Kyoya, me too." He carefully sat up and pulled her off of him. "I'm hungry Kyoya can we get something to eat?" He nodded and showed her to the closet and she almost fell over that Kyoya had to steady her.

"You can't be serious!?" "Get used to it Haruhi. This is for both of us and I guarantee Hikaru and Kaoru made a majority of your clothes in here." She laughed and started walking down the rows of clothes. There was a choice for every occasion. Eventually almost all the way to the back was the casual clothes for Haruhi. "And I bet they put the casual clothes all the way in the back to try and get me to pick something else." "Probably." She eventually chose a pair of shorts and a light t-shirt but discovered the shorts didn't fit. "I think they got my size wrong." Kyoya came over and looked at the shorts she was holding. Grabbing it he looked at the tag. "I don't think so Haruhi, it might be you're bloated. That is one of the less noticeable symptoms," He said as he walked down her side of the closet. "How do you know so much?" she asked. He started rummaging through some of her bottoms until he found what he was looking for and walked back to her. "My mother had a lot of friends that were pregnant when I was growing up, so I picked up on it."

"Here this will work for you." He handed her a light blue skirt with an elastic waist. She put it on and smiled as the tight feeling she had with the shorts wasn't there. He changed into casual attire and Kyoya called for a limo to be brought to the front. Walking down the hall she saw Fuyumi and Yukara as they stepped into the hall. "Hello Haru-Chan feeling any better?" asked Fuyumi. "I'm feeling great," said Haruhi grabbing Kyoyas hand and smiling. "Where are you off to?" asked Kyoki. "We are going to go get something to eat. Would you like to come with us?" asked Haruhi.

They both nodded and went to grab a pair of shoes as Haruhi texted Ranka and Tomoe to meet them at the 24-hour diner not far from where they used to live. Ten minutes later they all piled into the limo and head of to the diner to meet with her dad and grandfather.


	42. Chapter 42

When they arrived Ranka and Tomoe were already there. "Dad…" Ranka saw his daughter and made a bolt for her. Kyoya put a hand on her back as Ranka ran into her. "Haruhi! Dad has missed you. Six weeks without so much as a phone call. You couldn't possibly be too busy to call me," He wailed. "Dad get off me. I didn't call because of the time difference. You were asleep when I was awake." Kyoya cleared his throat and they all walked inside. The waitresses couldn't stop staring at Kyoya and it annoyed Haruhi to no end. This never once happened at the other restaurants she had been to with Kyoya. Eventually the waitress came to get their order and tried to strike up a conversation with Kyoya to which he ignored, but she continued until Haruhi couldn't take it anymore.

"Excuse me miss, but MY HUSBAND has politely continually said no to everything and even tried ignoring you with your idle chatter. I would suggest in the best interest of you and your job to leave us alone unless it has anything to do with our food or something we ask for." Kyoya had to cover his mouth so she wouldn't see him trying to hold in his laughter as the waitress stomped away. She then turned her attention to Kyoya. "I know you're laughing at me Kyoya, so stop it." "I'm sorry Haruhi, but that poor girl she picked the wrong person to hit on." She laughed, and he kissed her hand.

Eventually their food came and as everyone was eating Kyoki excused herself for a moment. When she came back she finished eating and when everyone else was done a pie was brought to the table. "We didn't order this," said Haruhi. "It's on the house. The manager was informed of your situation and offers her congratulations to you. She also informed me that you and your mom were her favorite customers when you were younger Ms. Fujioka." Haruhi couldn't believe what she just heard. "May I speak with your manager?" she asked. She nodded and went to grab the manager. When the manager came around the corner Haruhi jumped up smiling.

"Ami! I didn't know that you were the manager." She hugged her and brought her over to the table. "Kyoya this is Ami Suzuki she was friends with my mom and would always bring her daughter Mei to the park to play with me when I was younger." Kyoya stood up and shook her hand. "A pleasure to meet you Suzuki-San." "Oh, please call me Ami. Haruhi has known me since she was two." Just then there was a flash of red hair and a bang sound which caused everyone to look and see Ranka on the floor while Ami was holding a skillet. "Ryoji I may have liked Kotoko, but my opinion on you doesn't change." "Ami! That hurt!" he said rubbing his face. "Anyways Ami how did you know?"

"Kyoki was also my friend so she kind of told me." Haruhi turned to look at Kyoki who was smiling. "How?" "A mother knows Haruhi." "Will someone please tell me what is going on? I hate being out of the loop." Haruhi laughed and looked at Kyoya nodding. "Well you see dad we can't call you dad anymore…" she waited and watched as Ranka thought about what she was say before she continued. "…we have to call you grandpa from now on," she smiled. The face of emotions that went through Ranka was so funny Haruhi had to hold onto Kyoya so as not to fall. Suddenly Kyoya backed up as Ranka rush forward pushing him against the wall. "You defiled my little girl!" he shouted.

"With all due respect Ranka, didn't you do the same thing to Mr. Katayamas' daughter." Ranka let go and made a frustrated noise as Kyoya dusted himself off and straightened his clothes. Walking over to Haruhi he pulled her over to him holding her waist. Looking at the family they smiled. "We are happy to announce that Haruhi is pregnant. We understand that it is early, so we aren't going to tell anyone else right now but wanted our immediate families to know." They had a majority of congratulations, but Ranka was in the corner fuming. Haruhi touched Kyoyas arm and walked over to sit next to her dad. "Dad… I know you feel like I betrayed you, but I didn't. When I was born you knew one day this would happen." He looked at her tears in his eyes. "Yes, but I didn't think it would happen when you were seventeen. You're growing up so fast and I feel like you aren't my little girl anymore."

She hugged her dad as he held onto her. "I will always be your little girl and so will this one." "A girl Haruhi? How do you know?" he asked. "Call it a feeling, but I feel it's going to be a little girl, I just know it." She smiled and Ranka saw a flash of Kotomo before it disappeared. He was sure that Kotomo was watching and protecting Haruhi. Eventually Haruhi was nodding off and Kyoya announced he was going to take her home. Getting into the limo Haruhi leaned against Kyoya as Yukara and Fuyumi sat across from them.

"So, my baby brother is going to be a dad before Yuuichi. Looks like you finally exceled at something before our brothers." Kyoya laughed as Fuyumi grinned. She was returning to her husband in China tomorrow but had to get everything in that she could before she left. When they arrived Kyoya carried her into the house and put her to bed. Once he got her tucking he changed and crawled into bed next to her. Kyoya pulled her closer and placed his hand on her flat stomach. It wouldn't be flat for much longer but the thought of it just made him smile as he drifted off to sleep.


	43. Chapter 43

The next morning Haruhi woke up to see that Kyoya was gone but didn't have time to dwell on that because she suddenly had to make a dash for the bathroom. When she came out she saw there was a glass and can of ginger ale on her night stand. When she reached it she also saw there was a note for her.

 _Haruhi,_

 _Ginger ale will help with the nausea. I went to see Fuyumi off this morning with mother but didn't wake you because I want you to get as much sleep as possible. Tutor Jin will be coming by the house this morning to continue your studies to graduate. Also, the Zuka club said they want to come by, but I told them that is up to you. I will be home around noon._

 _Love,_

 _Kyoya_

Haruhi smiled and took the ginger ale. He was right it was helping make her feel better. Getting dressed she decided to take a walk in the garden. While she was walking she saw her dad pull up and walk over to her. "Haruhi, how are you feeling?" "I'm fine dad just some morning sickness." She sat down next to the roses and smiled. They always made her feel calm. "I love the roses they smell amazing." Ranka smiled and handed Haruhi a box. "What is this?" she asked. "This was yours when you were born. Your mom picked it out even before we knew you were a girl. I think she would have wanted you to have it." Haruhi opened the box to see a pink onesie that said, 'Sorry Daddy you now have two bosses' "Please tell me you didn't actually put me in this."

Ranka grinned and handed her a photo. "It wasn't me. Your mother did." Haruhi smiled and hugged her dad. "Thanks dad. I love it." "Not a problem Haruhi. Also, just so you know I moved back home since everything has blown over." She nodded, and they chatted for a while longer before Tutor Jin came and Haruhi had to go into the house. Sitting at the desk she started to yawn while he gave her, her lessons. "Mrs. Ootori pay attention!" he shouted. "Sorry." They continued until noon when she had finally finished up almost all the lessons for the first term of third year. Tutor Jin dismissed her when he caught her falling asleep for the third time.

She was sitting in the kitchen with the chef when she heard people scrambling to the front doors and heard workers welcome her husband back home. "You know mistress. You shouldn't feel bad about falling asleep. As your body changes it will get easier, but right now you are going through some changes so your body is tired." "Andre, I know, but I can't fall asleep in class and the look on Jins' face was scary." Haruhi started to cry and the chef looked at her helplessly before he thought of an idea. He walked over to the fridge and pulled out a cake pan cutting a slice he put it on a desert plate before setting it in front of her with a fork. "Here this was supposed to be for desert tonight, but I think you could use it now." He said.

She looked at the dessert and smiled. "Thanks Andre." He nodded and continued working around the kitchen when Kyoya walked in on Haruhi eating a dessert. "Haruhi, someone told me I would find you in here." "Kyoya how was seeing your sister off?" she asked. "It went well. I thought Tutor Jin was supposed to be teaching you." She turned red and stuck another piece of Strawberry shortcake in her mouth. "He dismissed class early today…" "Why?" he questioned. "Um…" "Haruhi…" "I kept falling asleep and he got upset and I came in here because I felt embarrassed," she said. Kyoya pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I'm sorry." "Don't be I never told Jin you were pregnant. I will make sure to tell him, so he will be more understanding." She hugged Kyoya and got up and said bye to Andre.

They were sitting in the drawing room when a maid came in. "Mistress Ootori, your cousin Mistress Benio is here." "Send her in please." The maid nodded as Benio walked in. Haruhi was expecting the rest of the Zuka club, but saw it was just her. "Ootori-San, you are glowing." "Benio, cut the formalities when were alone," she smiled. Benio nodded and walked over to the chair taking a seat. "So, what brings you here Benio?" "Tomoe asked me to be your etiquette teacher and the other classes that are essential at Lobelias', so you could continue at Ouran." Haruhis' eyes widened in shock before smiling.

"Thank you Benio. I'm going to need all the help I can get I've never taken a class of etiquette in my life." Benio laughed and nodded. Kyoya excused himself stating that he had some matters to attend to and that he needed to get Haruhis' information registered for school. If he was going to keep an eye on her during school, he needed her to be able to leave class if needed. He also wanted her to have a lighter load of classes, so he was going to have Jin give her a final before school started again next month. The two had discussed it on their honey moon and decided she would return to Ouran but hadn't told the twins yet. They would be in for a shock when she returned to school in the coming weeks.


	44. Chapter 44

Over the next few weeks Benio was at the house with Hinako and Chizuru. They trained Haruhi in all the rights and wrongs of parties and public appearances as the wife of the CEO. Finally, it was the night before she would return to Ouran and Benio had just left. Haruhi had decided to lay down when she heard Kyoya walk in. "Haruhi can I have you try this on Yumiko and Lyri made some adjustments for you." She looked up to see him holding her old boys uniform. "Kyoya that's…" she began. "I know but I thought this would be more comfortable for you than the dress." She smiled as he sat down on the bed next to her. "Thank you," she said grabbing the uniform and walking into the bathroom. When she finished getting dressed she smiled at the adjustments that were made including elastic around the waist. She walked out and stood in front of Kyoya who nodded in approval before she went back to change into her pajamas.

The next morning Haruhi woke up and looked at the time. She jumped out of bed upon realizing what time it was. She threw her uniform on, ran down the hall, and was about to run out the door when Kyoya caught her by the wrist. "Haruhi, relax school starts later today for the seniors. You don't have to be there until after the opening ceremony. I set the alarm clock later, so you could sleep in, but I guess it doesn't work for someone with an internal alarm." She grinned as Kyoya brought her to the dining room. She ate as Kyoya explained her classes and how they would be able to incorporate her pregnancy in with the school. Eventually it was time for her to leave and she kissed him goodbye.

When she arrived at the school she saw Hikaru and Kaoru talking to Huni and Mori. Huni saw her first and waved causing the twins to turn around. "Haruhi!" they shouted. Everyone ran up to her. "Haru-Chan we thought you wouldn't be returning to school this year." "I wasn't but Kyoya and I decided to have me get through some of my classes for third year, so I would have a lighter load. I'm still in class A what about you Hikaru and Kaoru?" she asked. "They grinned showing her their schedules. "Of course, we couldn't leave our precious toy alone." She rolled her eyes as the first bell rang. Huni and Mori waved good bye as the three walked into the school for their final year.

As she walked down the halls Haruhi felt everyone staring at her and turned red. Hikaru leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Don't let them bother you Haruhi. Be the perfect host and show them nothing will bother you." She nodded, and they walked into their classroom to see Renge and Kanako waiting for them. "Haruhi!" they shouted. The girls ran up and hugged her which made her smile. "Renge, Kanako, I've missed you. "Us too. As for your uniform, why are you wearing the boys' uniform?" asked Kanako. "You know we were wondering that too," said Kaoru. Haruhi looked both ways before motioning them to follow her to the corner of the classroom. Once there she looked at four inquisitive faces. "I'm pregnant and Kyoya thought that it would be easier in the coming months. He already spoke with the Headmaster about our situation." Hikaru and Kaoru grinned while Kanako and Renge squealed hugging her, which caused all the class to look over at them. "Shh, we don't need anyone finding out before we officially announce it. That is the other reason for the uniform. It will be easier to hide the bump that is already starting to form."

The twins were about to say something when the teacher came in and told everyone to take their seats. Haruhi sat down between the twins and the teacher started roll call. When she reached Haruhis' name she smiled. "Welcome back to school Mrs. Ootori. I'm glad you were able to return." She continued and once everyone was accounted for she started in on the class. Haruhi had covered most of the information the teacher was going over, so she just took some extra notes before she would have study hall for three hours. When they finished Haruhi stood up heading out the door waving at Hikaru and Kaoru who were stuck there.

She wandered down the halls until she reached the third music room. Standing in front of it she smiled. This is where it all began. This was where she met Kyoya, where they first kissed, where they had their first fight and so much more. Opening the door, she was surprised to see Tamaki. "Sempai?" He turned to see her and smiled. "Haruhi!" Picking her up he swung her around until she suddenly felt sick and made a dash for the bathroom. "Haruhi are you alright?" he asked as he knocked. She came out and smiled. "I'm fine Tamaki. Would you mind coming around for dinner tonight. Kyoya and I have something we want to ask you." He nodded as she sat down on the couch.

As she made notes for class Tamaki leaned against the wall and watched her. He smiled as he thought about how much she had grown. He remembered when they first met and how annoyed she was by him. Chuckling he caused her to look at him. "What is so funny?" "Nothing Haruhi, just you remind me of Kyoya sometimes with how hard your work." She grinned and laughed as the thought hit her. "I can't deny that, but shouldn't you be at the University with Huni and Mori Sempai?" Tamaki stiffened and started to laugh nervously. She closed her book and walked up to him. "Are you skipping class?" she asked leaning really close to his face. "Umm…" She grabbed him by the arm and walked out the class room and down the stairs. Students that were in study hall saw this and watched as Tamaki talked loudly all the way to the university. When she arrived, she saw Huni and Mori. "Sorry for the intrusion Huni Sempai, Mori Sempai, but Tamaki was skipping class in Music room three. Do you think you can make sure he gets to class?" They nodded as she returned to the high school.


	45. Chapter 45

The rest of the morning went by fast due to the fact Haruhi only had about three classes per day and the rest were study hall or free periods. Around lunch time she was sitting in the court yard when she heard a commotion from the cafeteria. Turning around she shook her head as she realized who had appeared. He opened the door as she stood up smiling at her husband. "Kyoya, must you always cause a commotion at school?" she asked. He laughed and kissed her. "I can't help it Haruhi. I was a part of the Ouran Host Club." "That you were as was I. So, what brings you here?" He sat down as she sat next to him. "Can't a husband come and visit his wife." She gave him a look that said she didn't believe him and he grinned at her.

"I had some business to attend to with Chairman Suoh and wanted to see how you were doing." "I'm fine Kyoya. It's just school after all. Nothing has changed since last year." "That's not what I mean, and you know it Haruhi." She looked at him confused before her mind processed what he was asking. Smiling she placed a hand on her small baby bump. "We're just fine. Please don't worry." He talked with her as she ate and smiled at the normality of this gesture. She knew it wouldn't always be like this but appreciated the fact he came to see her on lunch. Sadly, before she knew it lunch was over. "Oh, Kyoya before I forget Tamaki is coming over for dinner." He nodded and kissed her before leaving her to attend her last class of the day. Walking in she saw the twins whispering and they stopped suddenly when they saw her.

Grinning they walked up to her. "Ha-Ru-Hi..." drawled Hikaru making her shiver. The twins were always up to something and this made her worry. She was paranoid the entire time she was in class and when she left as school was let out for the day the twins grabbed her. "Target." "Acquired." "What the... Ahhhhh" The twins ran down the hall with her and only stopped when they were in front of the second music room. Entering she was surprised to see Renge and Kanako. "What's going on guys?" Kanako giggled. "It was Renges' idea. We wanted to surprise you. We know that you aren't part of the host club anymore, but we would really like to be your personal hosts today," said Kanako. "You have served us so many times and we wanted to repay you, so we had Hikaru and Kaoru kidnap you after school."

She laughed and agreed to wait for them. They all grinned and ran out of the room. Five minutes later they returned in costume. She smiled as she recognized it from a manga she had recently been reading. Smiling she started to laugh as Renge was dressed as Elizabeth and Kanako was dressed as Ciel, while the twins were dressed up as Grell and Sebastian. "You know you all fit these perfectly." "Well then princess what would you like to drink?" asked Hikaru. "Rose Tea." The twins sat down as the girls went to prepare the tea and desserts.

"You know Renge, we should have done this ages ago. I never realized how fun it was." Returning they placed the teas and cakes in the table and went to sit down. They watched as Haruhi laughed and chatted happily with the twins. It was almost as if nothing had changed despite her being married and pregnant.

An hour later she thanked them and walked down to the school entrance to find Kyoya. "Kyoya what are you doing here?" He looked up at her with a cold glare. "You never returned home, and I couldn't get ahold of you. You are part of the head of Ootori Enterprises. As such knowing where you are is a necessity." "I'm sorry Hikaru and Kaoru kidnapped me for Kanako and Renge who had a surprise. I will make sure to contact you from now on." He saw tears in her eyes and pulled her into a hug. "Haruhi I just worry about you. I honestly don't know what I would do if I lost you." She hugged him back and when they broke apart they got in the limo.

Haruhi told him about her day and explained what the twins did making Kyoya laugh and she smiled as she knew he was happy that they did that for her. Once they arrived at home she went to change before dinner since she didn't have long. Once she was dressed in a skirt and blouse she headed down to the dining room to find Tamaki there already. "Haruhi I'm glad you're alright. Kyoya called me asking if you were with me," said Tamaki as dinner was served. "I'm sorry Tamaki the twins had kidnapped me and treated me like a princess of the Host Club." She laughed as she heard him mutter something about those devilish twins. Dinner came and went before she knew it the dessert was there. "So why did you invite me over for dinner?" he asked.

Kyoya and Haruhi shared a look and set their forks down. "Tamaki as you know I assumed Haruhi was Pregnant which turned out I was correct. As such we want you to be the guardian for the child if anything were to happen to Haruhi and I," said Kyoya. Tamakis' eyes sparkled as he jumped up and smiled. "Really!?" "Yes," they said. "Yes, I accept." Tamaki started babbling to himself and smiled as they finished dessert. It wasn't long before Tamaki bid them goodnight. Closing the door, they smiled. "Well that went better than expected," said Haruhi. "Indeed Haruhi. Now we should get you to bed because you still have school in the morning." She stuck her tongue out but smiled as they headed off to bed.


	46. Chapter 46

The next couple months went by as quickly as they came. Haruhi and Kyoya had invited the entire Host club at one point and officially announced they were pregnant to them. As the middle of November came to be, it was getting increasingly more difficult to hide Haruhis' baby bump. They had decided to try and make until the gender was revealed so that she could have a normal as possible pregnancy. Everyone who knew was kind enough to keep their silence. The one who had the most difficulty was Ranka because he was so excited. The doctor appointment was today, and it would reveal the gender. The two couldn't decide who was more excited them or Ranka.

Haruhi groaned as the alarm went off. Slamming her hand over the snooze button she pulled the covers up over her head and tried to go back to sleep, but Kyoya gently shook her. "Haruhi we need to get up." "Mmm… five more minutes." He smiled at her. "I'm sorry, but you are the one who didn't want to miss class, so we had to make the appointment early. I'm not enjoying this anymore than you are. She groaned but started to stretch and get up. Opening her eyes, she saw him grab a towel as he headed into the bathroom. Haruhi got up and proceeded into their closet to find some comfortable clothing.

Looking around she found a pair of sweats and nice shirt. Sitting on the French Ottoman she proceeded to shimmy her sweats on. Letting on an exasperated sigh she leaned back on the ottoman ad grabbed her shirt leaving the sweats abandoned for the moment. Kyoya came in just a towel when he saw Haruhi sitting there looking defeated. "Haruhi…." "Why doesn't anything fit?" she cried. Kyoya sat down next to her and made her look at him. "Because your body is changing." She cried harder and Kyoya pulled her into a hug. "It'll be ok. Let me see if I can find a pair that will fit." He got up and walked to his side of the closet. Although he was tall he could roll the legs up. Grabbing a pair of his black sweats he returned and helped her into them. She looked so cute in his pants and leaned down rolling them up for her.

"There you go. We should get going though. Don't want to be late for the doctor appointment though." She smiled and slipped her flats on. Walking down to the front doors Yumiko handed Kyoya two sandwiches to him. "Master Ootori we made some sandwiches for you and Lady Ootori to have after the ultrasound. Everyone here wishes you a good appointment," said Yumiko. Haruhi smiled and hugged her.

On the way, there Haruhi looked at Kyoya and smiled. "Can you believe it. Were about to find out if were having a boy or girl." He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "Whatever the outcome, we will love him or her the same." Smiling she leaned on him and they sat silently until the limo arrived at the hospital. Stepping out Kyoya and Haruhi walked into the building. It wasn't that unusual for Kyoya to visit the hospital, so not many tabloids were there which made it convenient for them to have the appointment in the morning. The second convenience was they were going to announce the pregnancy after Haruhi got out of school for the night. Haruhi had been strong with the tabloids stating she had gained some weight.

Arriving at the front desk, the nurse showed them to a private section of the hospital. Patiently they waited for Akito to arrive. About ten minutes later he came in. "So Little brother how are Haruhi and you this morning?" They smiled as he cracked a grin. Setting her chart down he checked her vitals and everything first. "So, you and the baby are healthy, but I suppose both of you want to know if I'm going to have a niece or nephew," he said. They smiled as he went to grab the IT tech for the ultra sound. "I can't decide if he is more excited than us or not," said Haruhi. He laughed as the Tech came in. "Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Ootori. Can I have you get up on the exam table please Mrs. Ootori." Nodding she got on the table and laid back as the tech moved her shirt and pants away from the bump. She grabbed the gel and put some on Haruhis' bump making her shiver.

"Alright are you ready to find out if your baby is a boy or girl?" asked the tech. "Yes," they both said. Grabbing the transducer, she placed it on her bump and the image of their baby showed up on the screen. Haruhi smiled as Kyoya grabbed her hand. No matter how many times they've seen the picture of their child, it was still the happiest moments of their day. The tech pointed out certain aspects of the baby and asked Haruhi to hold her breath for a few moments. "There we go. Your baby is a little girl."

Haruhi started to cry and Kyoya smiled as he wiped the tears from his own eyes. "Would you like a print out of this one?" "Yes please." She nodded and wiped off the gel. "I'll get these printed and have Akito bring them in to you, so he can be told." The tech left as Haruhi sat up and smiled at her husband. Pulling her shirt down just as Akito knocked on the door. "So, what am I going to have a Niece or Nephew?" They smiled as he handed them the ultrasound photos. "You are going to spoil the princess rotten," said Haruhi as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Congrats Haruhi, Kyoya. I can't wait to meet her in few months."

He walked them out and once Haruhi was in the limo she leaned against Kyoya. "I'm so happy Kyoya. We are going to be the parents of a princess." "You realize Haruhi that she will be treated like a princess by the king of the Host Club. Her own godfather Tamaki," he said. "Of course, but that shouldn't matter. If she understands the world and how it works, I feel as if she'll grow up just fine." They rode to a café where Haruhi excused herself as Kyoya got seated. After using the restroom, she sat down with her husband. "So, should we call the host club or text them to grab Kanako and Renge in an emergency?" asked Kyoya. Haruhi shook her head. "Kyoya that's horrible," She laughed. The waiter appeared with their food that Kyoya had ordered for them.

"So, I was actually thinking about going to the school and have Chairman Suoh pull them from class." Kyoya looked at her before nodding in agreement. "I suppose you had to come over all logical, but this way I can still have some fun," he smiled. "You really enjoy torturing them, don't you?" "Of course, but that's why you love me." He looked at his watch and jumped. "Shit, Haruhi you're going to be late if we don't leave now." Nodding she stood up and finished her tea as Kyoya called the limo around front as he paid.

Once they arrived at Ouran, they stepped out and headed to the Chairman's' office as students stared at them. Haruhi had texted Tamaki giving direct instructions to gather the club Renge, and Kanako to his fathers' office and hoped he followed directions. When they arrived seven pairs of eyes looked at them confused. "Haruhi what is this about?" asked a frantic Tamaki. "Well as you all know Kyoya and I are having a baby and this morning we went to find out the gender. We wanted to tell you because we have a meeting with the press revealing my pregnancy and the gender all in one." Kyoya handed Chairman Suoh a manila envelope. "Chairman will you do the honors," smiled Kyoya. He nodded and opened the envelope and pulled out a white paper smiling. "The child of Kyoya and Haruhi and God-Child of Tamaki and Renge will be a little girl." Renge and Tamaki squealed as they were excited. Kyoya had planned on surprising Renge with the news all at once and it worked.

Eventually everyone returned to class promising not to divulge the secret since the news conference was tonight and they were invited to the mansion as well. Kyoya escorted his wife to her class and kissed her good bye promising to pick her up as soon as class was over. Smiling she headed inside and took out her notebook to take notes.


	47. Chapter 47

After school Haruhi packed up her books and was about to leave when Kasanoda came up to her. Ootori-Sama…" She looked up and smiled. "Kasanoda you have known me long enough. Even though I'm married I still want you to call me Haruhi-Chan." "OK Haruhi-Chan about tonight, I want to apologize, but I won't be able to make it." Haruhi smiled and nodded. "It's fine. How about this, do you have anytime now or later tonight?" she asked. "I have some time now." "Good then will you come to my place?" He nodded and followed her to the limo.

Kyoya looked up as Haruhi entered the limo with Kasanoda. "Kasanoda-San, to what do I owe you this pleasure?" asked Kyoya. "Kyoya he won't make it tonight, so I thought we could bring him to the house and as we get ready tell him the news." He nodded and proceeded to listen to Haruhi tell him about her day.

When they arrived the three of them trudged inside to see Hikaru and Kaoru already smiling like the devilish twins they are. "Hikaru, Kaoru we should have expected you," said Kyoya. "Of course, Kyoya. We had decided to help the two of you get ready," said Hikaru. The two dragged them upstairs as Kasanoda followed behind them. Kaoru dragged Haruhi into her closet and looked at dress after dress. "Wait Kaoru, those don't fit anymore." "Actually Haruhi, we have been adjusting some of the dresses for you bit by bit, so you can still where them," he said. He pulled out a royal blue off the shoulder dress. "Here the dress was adjusted with and elastic band for the baby bump. Will you try it on?" She nodded as Kaoru left.

Taking her uniform off she struggled with zipping her dress up. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Haruhi, does it fit alright?" Kaoru walked back in and saw her trying to zip it up. "Here let me help." He zipped it up and she turned around as Hikaru came in. "Hey Kaoru, is everything alright?" "Yeah, she was just struggling with the zipper." Hikaru smiled as Haruhi turned around displaying the satin and tulle jeweled dress. "Wow, you look beautiful Haruhi. Ready to see Kyoya?" asked Hikaru. They stepped aside as she walked out of the walk-in closet to see him speaking with Kasanoda.

"Ritsu about what we wanted to tell you…." Just then he saw Haruhi and smiled as Ritsu fell back on the bed. "Haruhi… you're… pregnant?" She walked over to him and sat on the bed next to him. "Yes, we wanted you to find out tonight, but since you can't make it we were going to tell you over tea and cake before we knew the twins were here," said Haruhi. "So, when are you due?" "April 11th," said Kyoya. They chatted for a little bit before Kasanoda said he had to leave. Hikaru and Kaoru Continued working on Haruhis' hair and makeup before they had to go get ready themselves leaving Kyoya and Haruhi in their room.

She sat at the desk just playing with the tulle of her dress. Kyoya noticed this and walked over to his pregnant wife. "Haruhi what's bothering you. You acted the same way that night when you met my mother." She looked up and smiled. "I'm worried. Our lives are going to change dramatically when we reveal my pregnancy. My classmates won't look at me the same anymore. Just like they did when everyone discovered I was a girl." He leaned down looking her directly in the eyes. "Do you want to stop going to school?" he asked. "I…I don't know I want to try, but what if everyone treats me differently? Up until now only a select few have known about the pregnancy." Kyoya realized now more than ever the pressure this was going to put on her and wished he could take it all away. "I'm sorry Haruhi this is harder on you than me. You tell me what you want me to do and I will do everything I can to make it happen," he said.

She smiled and kissed him. "I love you Kyoya. Now we should really go and oversee the preparations for the party tonight." He nodded and took her hand as they left the room. Walking down the stairs they each headed off to their area of the ballroom to oversee their part of the work. Around seven the first of the guests started to arrive and Haruhi headed back upstairs as Kyoya and her had decided she would make a grand entrance. By seven-thirty everyone had arrived, and Yumiko went to grab Haruhi. "Haruhi…" She looked up and smiled. "Yumiko! I'm glad you could make it back from my grandfather's tonight." "I wouldn't miss it for the world. Your grandfather may be having me go through your moms' things, but that doesn't mean that I can't attend your announcements." Haruhi got up and straightened her dress.

Walking down the hall she heard her husband talking to everyone. "Everyone I am sure you are all curious as to why you were invited to our home. I'm sorry to have kept you in the dark, but we wanted to make this announcement when we found out everything that we needed so that there would be no speculations at all." As if on cue Haruhi started walking down the stairs and Kyoya walked up the steps to greet her half way. Pulling her into a side hug they face the crowd of onlookers. Some were starting to murmur, making Haruhi feel embarrassed. "We are pleased to announce that my wife Haruhi and I are expecting our first child, a daughter in mid-April. We had decided to keep it a secret for her sake as long as possible, since she wanted to attend school as a normal student as long as possible," said Kyoya.

They walked down the stairs as everyone started to congratulate them. Kyoya steered her towards some reporters who started to question on why they decided to keep it secret. As Kyoya started to state what he had just announced Haruhi put a hand on his shoulder causing him to stop and look at her. "Actually, it was all my idea. I had wanted to stay in school if possible before leaving. As this announcement has become public the likelihood of me returning to Ouran is slim to none. Along with the fact that I'm in my second trimester my husband will want to make sure I'm alright more than ever. I also wanted to keep my life private if possible. So, please forgive me," she said.

Haruhi bowed and the reporters told her it was okay and asked if they could get a few pictures of her and Kyoya, to which they agreed. After they finished with the pictures Haruhi went to speak with some of the girls from class who were with their parents as Kyoya went to greet some clients. "Haruhi-San is that why you went back to wearing the boys uniform?" asked one of the girls standing next Renge. "Yes, I'm sorry to have deceived you, but I didn't want a huge fuss until I was farther along." "Oh, that is just like you Haruhi, but will you really not return to school?" asked Renge. "I… I'm not sure. To be honest I want to return, but it's likely I won't be treated the same anymore." The girls chatted with her for a little bit more before she had to go rejoin Kyoya.

She had just joined him as he finished speaking with Akira Komatsuzawa "Haruhi you remember Komatsuzawa-San." She nodded while looking at him with a fire in her eyes the Kyoya had never seen. "This is his father Souji Komatsuzawa and his wife Yuki-San. They have a newspaper and would like to do an exclusive interview for both the school and their newspaper but would like your agreement as well." He smiled at his wife and she politely excused them for a moment.

They entered the drawing room away from the ballroom and Haruhi looked at him. "Are you sure that this is a good idea? I mean from what you told me about what had happened my first year, Akira can't be trusted." "I understand your concern, but he has changed. He wants a chance and aren't you all about giving second chances?" She sighed and kissed his cheek. "If you're sure then I won't oppose, but I trust you won't let it get out of hand," she said.

They headed back to rejoin their guests and agreed to and interview. Akira asked some in depth questions, but most of them were fun and just questions about their married life while his parents were all about the baby heir to be. By the time most everyone left Haruhi had fallen asleep at the table and the host club was helping clean up. "Kyoya why not take your wife to bed, we'll finish up here," said Kaoru. "Thanks." He carefully picked up Haruhi and adjusted her in his arms. Pausing only for a moment when she moaned in his arms before falling silent again.

One the way up the stairs he saw Yumiko and motioned with his head for her to follow him. When they were in the bedroom she pulled back the covers and he laid her down. "Yumiko can you carefully undo her dress while I grab her pajamas," he whispered. She nodded as he walked into the closet. Grabbing her yellow pajamas, he returned to see Yumiko pulling her shoes off. She helped him get the dress off her completely and put on her pajamas. "Ootori-Sama…" "Yumiko I have told you in private you may call me Kyoya as you call Haruhi. We are your friends and won't expect anything less." "Sorry Kyoya, but if I may her ankles are swelling now. I don't know if she told you but elevating her legs can help." "Thank you I'll make sure to keep an eye on it. She hadn't told me of the swelling, but I'll make sure she does what is needed to keep it down." Yumiko nodded and bid him goodnight. Kyoya changed and crawled into bed next to his wife.


	48. Chapter 48

Haruhi woke up the next morning to see Kyoya still sleeping. Getting up she walked down stairs as Kyoki walked by her smiling. "Good morning Haruhi." "Morning" Entering the dining room she was greeted by the staff. She told them what she would like for breakfast as she was hand a newspaper. Opening it she wasn't surprised to see the front page was a picture of her and Kyoya from last night and it big bold letters it stated: **Ootori family already expecting next heir**. Shaking her head, she opened the article as her breakfast was served.

 _Last night at the Ootori Mansion a public announcement was made to the elite class that Kyoya and Haruhi Ootori were already expecting their first child. They had found out just as their honey moon was ending and decided to keep quiet about it for the time being so that Haruhi could have a normal life for the most part in school. "To my wife her education is very important and what is important to her is important to me as well." Said Kyoya. Haruhi also had some input on her classes. "Originally, we had decided to have a private tutor to let me graduate with Kyoya last year and finish before the beginning of school, but then we only did a few of the classes and over the summer I was to finish the rest, but then the pregnancy came into play and I admitted I wanted to return to school. So, Kyoya arranged with the school for me to have a lighter class load. This helped with the pregnancy and my focus on the baby growing inside me at the time." The Ootori couple also stated that they planned to have a small baby shower as Haruhi wants. We can say with certainty that the Ootori family is full of love and even spoke with the Previous Head Lady Ootori, Kyoki Ootori and she said that her son and daughter-in-law were a match made before they met. As Haruhi progresses through her pregnancy we can't wait to see what new surprises await._

Haruhi smiled at the article it was a short, yet sweet. Just then Kyoya came in as she had just finished. "Morning Kyoya." He grumbled, and she laughed. Some things she was glad would probably never change. "Well while you grumble and have your coffee, I need to get dressed for school. "Haruhi, about that…. I spoke with Chairman Suoh and he said it would be alright for you to be out of uniform for the rest of your pregnancy since we want you to be as comfortable as possible." She nodded and walked upstairs knowing this was the end of normalcy at school.

She grabbed her clothes and dawned a light floral dress with white tights on underneath and put her school shoes on. Grabbing her bag, she headed down to see Kyoya waiting for her holding her coat. "I thought I should come with you this morning. "You just want to see what Akira-San wrote about us," she grinned. He laughed and kissed her as he helped her into the coat. Stepping into the limo she went over her notes before arriving. Stepping out she was met with photographers and newspapers trying to speak with her. Kyoya carefully maneuvered them into the school yard where the entire school came to ask questions. Kyoya looked at Haruhi and noticed she was becoming stressed and texted Tamaki.

Less than a minute later Tamaki was on his way there with Huni and Mori behind him. The assisted in getting her inside. Kyoya took her to the third music room and were greeted by Hikaru and Kaoru who nodded and let them in. She sat down on the sofa and burst into tears. Haruhi hated it she was an emotional wreck due to the pregnancy and even though she would usually be able to stand the crowd she felt vulnerable. "Haruhi…" began Kyoya. "I want to go home." It was barely a whisper, but all the hosts heard it. They couldn't believe it Haruhi had been a strong person. For her to give up she had to really be an emotional wreck. Kyoya nodded and told her to wait here with Huni and Mori while he spoke with the chairman.

Laying down on the sofa she curled up and cried. "Haru-Chan… are you alright?" "Why do I have to be such a wreck?" Huni opened his mouth to respond but Mori touched his shoulder. "Takashi…?" Mori sat down and pulled Haruhi into a hug. "Haruhi no one will think bad of you if you leave. In fact, most of us will understand." He rubbed his hand up and down on her shoulder as Kyoya came back with Benio. "Benio?" Mori stood up as she sat down next to her cousin. The Host club left along with Kyoya, but not before he gave his wife a glance as he closed the doors.

The boys all waited in the chairman's office. Tamaki looked at his best friend and worried about him. He had his head in his hands and was silent for about five minutes. "Kyoya…" began Tamaki. Kyoya then punched the wall. "Dammit I wish I could have controlled myself. This is all my fault. If she wasn't pregnant then she could attend school normally." The hosts all looked away with pained expressions. "Kyoya, it isn't your…" "TAMAKI, shut up just shut up! You don't get it. Haruhi wants to leave school because of me. It would have been better if she never met me."

Just then they heard a door slam and Kyoya whipped the door open in a couple of strides to see Haruhi running down the hall. "Benio How long was she there?" he asked. Benio looked down. "Long enough." He ran after her. It didn't take him long to catch up to her. He grabbed her wrist and spun her around. The tears in her eyes caused his heart to clench and he realized the damage he had done. "Let me go Kyoya. Maybe it would have been better after all if I hadn't met you or the host club." She tried to pull her wrist out of his grip, but he held on tighter. "Please, Haruhi…" She started to push against him and step backwards. She missed a step and started to fall back. Kyoyas' eyes widened and he pulled her close to him and used his body weight to shift their positions, so he was on the bottom. Hitting the stairs, they tumbled all the way down.

Haruhi groaned and pushed herself up and looked down at Kyoya. She paled as soon as she saw him. His glasses hung crookedly of his face broken and blood trickled down from his forehead. "KYOYAAAAAA!" The host club heard and ran to see Haruhi next to him crying. "Hikaru, Kaoru," said Tamaki. "Boss!" they said saluting him. "Mori." He nodded and went to Haruhi and picked her up. "No! Put me down. Kyoya wake up! Wake up please!" "Mori get her out of here now!" shouted Tamaki. Mori dragged her away kicking and screaming for Kyoya. Students heard and leaned out their classrooms to see what was going on. By the time they got her to the nurses' office she was in hysterics.

"Haruhi, please calm down if you don't the baby may be harmed." He rubbed her back as the nurse checked her vitals. When they were back to normal Mori looked at her. "Haruhi what happened?" he asked. "I heard what Kyoya said at the end in the chairman's' office and ran off. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist. I tried to get out of his grip by backing up by the stairs. I missed a step and started to fall, but he pulled me close and shifted his weight so that I would be safe. It's all my fault! I should have stopped struggling," she cried.

Just then Tamaki came in with Renge. He had pulled her out of class. "Haruhi the ambulance is here, but I want you to go with Renge. She will take you to relax then to see Kyoya." She nodded trying to wipe the tears away, but they just kept coming. Tamaki pulled her into a hug and she held onto him. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said this over and over that the three others in there just looked at here sadly. Eventually they got her to go with Renge.

Renge took her to many different things, but Haruhi was far away. Around noon there was a call from the club to meet at the Hospital. Upon arriving they were greeted by the club and the Ootori family. "Haruhi…." Began Kyoki. "She ran to her mother figure. "Oka-San" Kyoki was surprise but smiled and wrapped her arms around and murmured. "Musume." They stood like that for a few moments before Akito cleared his throat. "Haruhi-Chan please come with me." She nodded and walked away from her mother-in-law.

They entered a room where Kyoya lay unconscious. "Kyoya!" She ran to the chair next to him and sat down grabbing his hand. "About Kyoya he is a level four on the Glasgow coma scale. This means it is very severe and I don't even know if or when he will wake up. As such you are now the head of Ootori Enterprises. Everything you do now has to be in the best interest of the company." "Akito-San this is all my fault I'm sorry." Tears started to brim her eyes again and Akito knelt so that they were eye level with each other and grabbed her hands. "Haruhi, you aren't to blame. If there is truly anyone to blame my late father started this all. The chain of events that started when he forced you two together."

Akito walked out leaving a shocked Haruhi. She thought for sure everyone would blame her, but it was quite the opposite. She grabbed her husband's hand and placed it on her stomach. "We love you Kyoya, please come back to us soon."


	49. Chapter 49

Two and a half months had passed since she took over the job as the CEO of Ootori Enterprises and being seven and a half months pregnant put her in a lot of stress. She had quit school completely until either Kyoya woke up or the baby was born, whichever came first. When she wasn't working she was with Kyoya. Today she sat across from him and smiled. She was telling him about everything that happened earlier that day. "…and Umi-Chan found out she is expecting. She really wishes she was here in Japan to tell you, but she is busy. We haven't told her about you being in a coma. Oka-San and I want to wait until she is past the first trimester. Our daughter is doing fine. She has been developing well and is the size of a butternut squash. I can hardly wait until she is here, but I hope you will be there when she is born."

Haruhi started to cry and grasped his hand with both of hers. "Please come back. Don't give up. I need you, we need you. I can't do this alone." Haruhi kissed his hand and closed her eyes. Some hours later she felt herself being woken up. Opening her eyes, she didn't see anyone in the room and it didn't look like anyone had been in there for some time. Then she heard a moan. Her neck snapped in the direction of Kyoya. "Kyoya!" She squeaked in surprise as he slightly moved his hand around hers. "She got up and ran to the door. Opening it she shouted at the nurse across from his room. "Get Dr. Ootori and call Oka-San." The nurse nodded as Haruhi went back to sit with him.

Twenty minutes later Akito ran in the door still shimmying his white lab coat on. "Haruhi are you sure he responded?" "Yes, I had fallen asleep here as I do sometimes. I woke up as if someone had tried to wake me up, but no one was here. Then he moaned and when I shouted his name he kind of grabbed my hand that was still holding his like this." She showed him, and he nodded and set to work as Haruhi just watched from afar. Kyoki entered just as Akito was finishing up. "Haruhi, there hasn't been any activity in his brain. You may have imagined it." "I'm not! How can you say that! I! I!..." Akito motioned for a nurse and left." Haruhi marched after him "AKITO!" he turned to see her marching and angry. "Why are you so indifferent to this it's like you could care less if he wakes up ever!"

Just then Haruhi leaned against the wall. "Oh…" Haruhi are you all right?" he asked. "I'm fi… Ow!" She fell to the ground on her knees and wrapped her arms around her stomach. Looking up she saw Akito have concern in his eyes. "Somethings wrong… Akito I can't lose her." He carefully picked her up and walked down the hall shouting orders at nurses as he brought her to an empty room. A nurse came in the room behind her with a needle and some type of medication. "Haruhi I'm going to do everything I can but if you can't calm down I will need to sedate you, which may put you at a higher risk for losing the baby." Haruhi listened to everything and did as she was told.

Eventually they were able to stabilize her and the baby but decided to keep her overnight to make sure that she was alright to go home. As Haruhi was sitting there reading Hikaru and Kaoru came in. "Hey Haruhi, we heard what happened today from Ootori-San and wanted to see if you were okay," said Kaoru. "Yeah, were fine. Akito said it was because of the stress of everything that I ended up jeopardizing my daughter's life." "Are you sure you're alright?' "Mmm. By the way where is Tamaki?" "Oh, boss is visiting Kyoya at the moment. Something about having to see how mommy is doing," said Hikaru. She nodded and listened to them tell her about Tamaki being scared about her. "That's really funny. Thanks guys I really needed this." Just then the nurse came in. "Alright Hitachiin boys it's time to go. Mrs. Ootori needs her rest before she gets discharged in the morning." They nodded and left as Haruhi turned off her light.

The next morning, she was signing her discharge papers when she heard the intercom come over "Code Yellow. Dr Ootori, please report to the VIP ward." Haruhi finished signing her papers and decided to check in on Kyoya. Walking down the hall she saw Akito barking at the nurses. He saw her and motioned to follow him. "Haruhi, Kyoya is missing." "What?!" "The nurse went to check on him and he was gone." She looked at him angrily. "This is all your fault if you had listened to me we could have been monitoring him." Akito looked at her and cried. "You think I don't know that? This is all my fault. Usually coma patients will go to the last place they remember being or somewhere familiar. To them time hasn't changed, but it has for us. Haruhi where would he go?"

"He would go to be where I was. At the time there were only two places, but the last place he would remember is…" Her eyes widened as she realized he was headed for Ouran. "Akito we have to go now." He nodded and grabbed his keys. Walking as quickly as they could they got into his car and drove to the school. Haruhi called the black onion squad chief. "I want the police force at Ouran now Kyoya Ootori is awake and presumably heading to Ouran if he isn't already there." She ended the call. "Haruhi please stay calm. We will find him, I promise no harm will come to him." She nodded as they pulled up to the front of the school.

"We will cover more ground if we split up," said Haruhi. He nodded as she ran as fast as she could into the school. Deciding to get more help she ran to her old classroom and pushed the door open. "Excuse the interruption, but I need Hikaru, Kaoru, Kanako, and Renge. They stood up and walked out once the door was closed she told them what was going on. "I need more help the Onion squad is on their way, but I need to find him quickly. Renge, Kanako you two run to the University and collect the rest of the hosts while Hikaru, Kaoru, and search the music wing here." Everyone ran off and Hikaru helped her up the stairs and everyone was looking as hard as they could.

Haruhi stopped when she got a call on her phone. She paled when she saw the name on the screen. "He…hello…?" "Ha…ru…hi… I'm sorry." "Kyoya! Where are you? We'll come get you!" "No, listen to me it's all my fault. If I had been careful…" "Kyoya Ootori you listen to me nothing you say will change my mind." "But I heard all the pain you were going through while I was in the hospital." "Kyo…" the line went dead, and she feel to her knees. Tears fell down her face and she started to hiccup. "Ky… KYOYAAAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed the twins ran into the room she was in. "Haruhi? What's wrong?" "He thinks he is the reason for all the pain I was going through I couldn't even tell him it was because I blamed myself please I need to tell him." They looked there helplessly. Just then Huni texted the twins with one word 'Roof' Nodding they stood up. "Come on Haruhi were going to go get him." Hikaru picked her up and they ran up all the stairs to the roof. Slamming the door open they saw him.

"Kyoya!" He looked shocked to see her as Hikaru put her down. She ran/waddled over to him. Holding out her hand she looked at him sadly. "Please, I love you more than anything. Our daughter will need you just as I do every day. That pain you knew about was because I felt it was all my fault." He slowly reached for her hand, almost looking confused as to what he was doing. Placing his hand on hers she gripped and pulled him up off the ground. They both wrapped their arms around each other and she grabbed his face kissing him. Tears fell down her face as she was so happy. "Don't ever do that again. That call made me think the worst possible thing. No matter what you think, You and our daughter are the most important people to me and I would go through everything again just to be with you forever."

"Hey, boss we found him. Were on the roof. Can you gather everyone?" asked Kaoru. Sometime later Akito and the onion squad along with the hosts all appeared on the roof. Akito ran forward and wrapped his brother in a hug. "You idiot." Haruhi gave orders as the squad took Kyoya back to the hospital. Akito picked Haruhi up and carried her down the stairs. "I'm sorry Haruhi, but I'm really glad he's okay." She smiled and leaned against his chest. "Thank you Akito." He placed her in the car and brought her back to his home. Smiling at the woman who he had been with for the last six months. "Can you watch over her. Kyoya woke up and we've had quite an afternoon trying to find him. "Of course," she said.

He brought her inside and laid her on the bed before leaving for the hospital. The next morning Haruhi woke up and looked at her surroundings. She realized she wasn't at home or in the hospital. Getting up she walked out of the room and tried to find someone. "Ah Haruhi, glad to see you're awake. When Akito brought you here yesterday I was concerned you were hurt." "Éclair!" She smiled and walked up to hug the woman. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Akito and I are dating, and I've been watching you all night. Would you like breakfast before we go to the hospital?" she asked. "Sure."

They ate quickly, and Éclair called a limo around front. Once at the hospital Haruhi walked to his room to see Akito there. He looked up and smiled which caused Kyoya to do the same. "I see your daily dose is here, so we'll take our leave." Akito grabbed Éclairs' hand and walked out as Haruhi sat in the chair. "Haruhi will you sit on the bed?" he asked. She got up and sat on the bed and he wrapped his arms around her. They weren't as strong as they use to be, but she didn't care. Suddenly she felt their daughter and she knew he felt it too. "She kicked," he said. "Yep, she hasn't done much since you weren't around. I think she missed her dad." They talked for a while more and decided since he would be required to stay in the hospital for a little while longer that the baby shower would be done in their room. Around five in the evening she kissed him and left for the night. She still had a lot of work to do, but she got through it without stressing and when she went to bed that night she felt more at peace than she had in a long time.


	50. Chapter 50

Over the weeks Kyoya worked hard to rehabilitate himself. Akito was grateful that the only true damage that he sustained was a mark on the side of his head. When Haruhi was 39 weeks pregnant he was discharged. "Well Kyoya, you've definitely come a long way. Congrats you will be discharged today." They smiled as Akito handed them his discharge papers. The two were signing papers and Haruhi thought she felt a contraction but brushed it off as nothing but a Braxton hick. The baby wasn't due for another week. They left and went home. She had a surprise for him when he got home. Walking in he surprised to see all his friends and family with them. "Haruhi, did you plan this?" he asked. "Yes, welcome home Kyoya."

He laughed and leaned down to kiss his wife. He deepened the kiss and she gladly accepted it. "I missed that," said Kyoya. "Me too," she said. They entered and were mingling with everyone. He was still slightly disoriented because to him the announcement of her pregnancy had happened a month ago although it was nearly four months ago. Haruhi was standing next Kyoya when she grabbed his arm tightly. "Haruhi are you alright?" "Yes, just Braxton hicks." He nodded and continued his conversation but stopped when she grabbed his arm again. "Haruhi…" he began. "I'm fine. I think I'll go lay down for a bit."

She laid down on the sofa, but they didn't stop. Grabbing her phone, she waited for the next one to hit and when it did she timed it. The contractions were about four minutes apart and lasted about sixty seconds. "Crap. You really had to decide to come today didn't you." Haruhi was grateful her water hadn't broken yet, so she still had some time. Sitting up she saw Fuyumi and waved at her. "Haru-Chan, how are you?" she asked. "I'm doing great and you Umi-Chan?" She nodded, and they talked for a while. Initially Fuyumi was furious that no one told her about her brother, but she understood they did it to protect her and the baby.

Around seven everyone had left and Kyoya wanted to relax upstairs in their room and started walking up the stairs but stopped when he heard Haruhi give a pained groan. "Har…" "It's nothing." He knelt beside her. "It's not nothing you're in labor. I don't know why I didn't see it earlier." "I'm fine…" At that moment she felt a huge gush of water drop between her legs. "Okay I'm not fine. We need to go to the hospital now." "Yumiko!" shouted Kyoya. She came running down the stairs to see Haruhis' dress wet and looking down at the floor she knew what had happened. Running back up the stairs she grabbed a new set of clothes and the overnight bag.

When she returned to the main floor she found them in the drawing room. "Kyoya help me get her out of the wet clothes." He nodded and pulled her thigh highs and underwear off as Yumiko got her dress off. He dried her off and put the new socks and underwear on her before helping her into the summer dress. "Kyoya the car is pulled up." "Thank you, do me a favor and call Tamaki and Renge along with my brother Akito." "Of course." They helped her into the car and Kyoya drove off speeding to the hospital. When they arrived Akito and Éclair were there. Éclair ran to the driver door as Akito opened the passenger side. "Éclair here is my badge go park the car. Kyoya help me get Haruhi into the wheelchair," shouted Akito.

They tried to move her but had to wait as another contraction hit her. Once it passed they got her in the wheelchair and pushed her inside. Akito yelled at the nurses and went to the back room with her. The two helped her get situated and he went to grab her charts when Éclair ran into him being chased by two security officers. "Éclair couldn't you tell them at least?" he asked. "Sorry I was worried." Here take this and give it to Haruhi. He handed her a damp cloth. Running she reached the room and ran right into Kyoya. "Ow…" she said rubbing her nose. "Ah Éclair thanks for parking the car."

She nodded and handed Haruhi the damp cloth for her head. The contractions were becoming stronger and more painful that they were relieved when Akito finally allowed the nurse to give her and Epidural for the pain. It wasn't long after that, that Haruhi became fully dilated and began crowning. "Okay Haruhi when the next contraction comes I want you to push." She nodded and waited. When she felt the contraction, she pushed until it ended. "Éclair grab a cloth and wet it with cold water and wring it out. Place it on the back of her neck." Doing as she was told she kept it on her neck.

Every contraction Haruhi pushed until she felt like she couldn't push anymore. "I… can't…" "Haruhi you can once more push and she will be here," said Akito. The nurse was standing at the ready as the last contraction came their daughter came to be. Lifting her up the nurse cut the umbilical cord and showed her to Haruhi. "You did well Haruhi and you can have your daughter in a moment." Akito got up as the nurse spanked her to make her cry and cleaned her up. Once she was done she brought her to Haruhi who held her close.

Kyoya moved the hair away from Haruhis face that was wet and sticky. "Haruhi, I'm so proud of you." "Kyoya for everything we've been through, I would do it again just to be here with you." He smiled and sat in the chair with his newborn daughter. She was beautiful with her black tuft of hair. Looking up he saw Haruhi smiling as Éclair got another cold cloth for her. "What are you going to name her "Akane Rose Ootori," said Haruhi. "Rose?" questioned Éclair. "Well how else do we represent the Host Club. Each of us had a special colored rose." "Actually, Haruhi I have an adjustment to the name." She looked at Kyoya waiting for him to speak.

"Akane Kotoko Rose Ootori." She smiled as he added her mother's name. Nodding she closed her eyes. This night was an Eventful one. Between Kyoya coming home and the birth of their daughter April 4th wouldn't be a day they forgot anytime soon. Kotomo was born at 11:39 P.M. at 8 pounds 10 ounces and 23.5 inches long. The last thing Haruhi heard as she passed out for the night was Kyoya talking to their daughter once more. "Akane you are the most precious person to me besides your mother and I will always love you. I promise I will do everything I can to protect you."

 **A/N: This is the end of this story, but I have a second story based on this one in the works. I'm just not sure when it will be released.**


End file.
